I'm Pregnant
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Me llamo Samantha Puckett,tengo 16 años,mi vida no siempre ha sido la mejor,tengo una madre Alcohólica,una hermana doña perfecta,y un padre fallecido cuando apenas tenia 6 años. Un día,salí,bebí,hice locuras y aquí estoy,EMBARAZADA
1. Chapter 1

Lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer al suelo fue '' Sam, la prueba dio positivo. ''

Me llamo Samantha Puckett, Llamadme Sam, juro que si algún día me llamais Samantha, Sammy o algún nombre de esos fresitas estais muertos.

Amo el pollo frito, el tocino, las costillas, el jamon... todo tipo de carnes, Como por un tubo y aun así tengo una buena figura. Tampoco me conservo por hacer deporte, soy una persona realmente floja, donde este un sofa y un televisor, que se quite el deporte.

Soy rubia, de pelo rizado, con ojos azul claro, o azul cielo como me suelen decir algunos ñoños, o en especial un ñoño, pero ahora no viene al caso.

Mi piel es blanca, y mi sonrisa, aunque pocas veces la muestro , siempre es amplia.

Hace años , cree una muralla al rededor de todos, era mi unica proteccion, ya que después de todo lo que habia sufrido, no queria que nadie me intentara hacer daño otra vez.

Cuando yo era pequeña, Mi hermana gemela Melannie y yo , soliamos jugar siempre juntas, pero el día que mi padre se marcho, el día que nos abandono todo cambio, el día que mi padre murio, no volví a ser la misma de siempre.

Cambie, me volví mas arisca, no hablaba con nadie, le coji un estúpido odio a Melannie, ya que siempre la borracha de mi madre Pam , desde que se fue, me comparaba con ella, '' Por que no puedes ser más como ella? por que tienes que ser así? eres una zorra '' y millones más de tonterias me decia cuando se cojia esos morazos.

Desde entonces, cree ese muro, ahí , intentaba esconder mis miedos, y parecer siempre dura y fuerte, pero una tiene sus sentimientos.

El día que cumpli once años, la pase llorando, era algo que no sucedia normalmente, siempre me tragaba mis lagrimas, pero ese día no pude, pelee con mi mama para variar, Melannie estaba enfadada conmigo, y ni me llamo para felicitarme como siempre, y yo por orgullo no lo hice. Mi papa no estaba, no tenia a nadie, así que camine sola.

Entre a el Grovy Smothie , y allí habia una pequeña niña castaña, parecia tener mi edad, y comia un emparedado de atún, yo me aceque y se lo quite de las manos para pegarle un mordisco.

Aquella niña , fue de las pocas que me tope , que me enfrento

-Hey, que haces? devuelveme mi Sandwich- y dicho esto, volvio a quitarme el Sandwich, me senti rara, pues nadie se atrevia a desafiarme, ese día conoci a la que actualmente es mi mejor amiga, la unica que pudo destruir esa muralla hasta ahora.

Pasaron los años, y conocí a otro chico, recien se había mudado al Bushwell plaza, ese chico era bajito, castaño, de ojos chocolate, y piel palida.  
>Ese chico estaba obsesionado con mi mejor amiga, hasta tal punto de que volvia a sentirme inferior, nunca pude sentirme bien conmigo misma desde lo ocurrido, no se por que, pero le coji un odio, un odio que no podia controlar.<p>

Después llego mi primer beso, con el que senti algo, en ese momento no supe bien el que, hasta hoy.

Una noche, Freddie y Yo en una fiesta que organizaba Wendy, la chica pelirroja de pequitas y piel blanca, organizaba una fiesta en su apartamento, todo el instituto asistiria, así que yo de mala gana fui arrastrada a ir por la insistencia de Carly.

Tanto Freddie como yo , no teniamos ganas de ir, así que empezamos a beber hasta tal punto de no sabernos ni si quiera nuestros nombres y apellidos.

Lo unico que recuerdo, es que a la mañana siguiente, desperte en su cama, con una sola sabana.

Y ahí estaba yo, con un retraso, Carly insistió en hacerme la prueba, por supuesto ella no sabia nada de lo que paso con Freddie, ella creía que era con otro chico , yo no le conte nada, yo pense que solo era un estúpido retraso de los míos, pero al pasar los cinco minutos, la prueba dio positiva y caí en redondo al suelo.

En conclusion, Me llamo sam, tengo dieciseis años y estoy embarazada,y esta es mi historia.

**waaaaaaaaaaa! hahaha, creo que andaba un poco inspiraiya:$ , muchos habran echo ya historias de este tipo, pero no se por que, se me antojo hacer una :) dejan sus review please^^? no me hagan rogar:$ kiss.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEWWW(8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!:) gracias por sus reviews, de verdad se los agradeci:) un beso y nos vemos abajo.**

_**Mi nombre es Freddie.**_

Me dirigia a casa de Carly cuando escuche decir algo muy extraño '' La prueba dio positivo '' ,luego de eso , se escucho un gran golpe.

Mi nombre es Fredward Benson, Pero prefiero que me digan Freddie si no es mucha molestia.

Tengo diecisiete años, vivo en Seattle con mi mama, Marissa Benson en el edificio Bushwell plaza, piso octavo.

Soy un chico de pelo castaño , ojos marrones, alto para mi edad, y de piel muy blanca.  
>Normalmente voy vestido con camisetas a rayas, pantalones y unas coverses, algo sencillo, no me complico mucho a la hora de elegir mi estilo.<p>

Trabajo o más bien, mi hobby , es hacer iCarly, junto mis mejores amigas, Carly Shay, y Samantha Puckett, un consejo, decidle sam si no quereis morir.

Por si no lo sabeis, iCarly es un programa en la red muy conocido por todos, casi mas de un millon y medio de personas nos ven cada semana en internet, y lo mejor es que no tiene anuncios.

Nuestro programa va de comedia absurda, y siempre o casi siempre tenemos buenos comentarios en la web.

En mi vida, '' amorosa '' si a eso se le puede llamar vida, nunca ha sido buena.

Tube un extraño enamoramiento repentino por Carly a mi corta edad de doce o quizás trece años, cuando me instale a vivir en el Bushwell.

Cuando me mude allí, fue por motivos familiares, mi papa , Federicco Benson- si tenia un nombre horrendo, pero aun asi le amaba- murio dejandome a cargo sola y exclusivamente de mi mama.

Mi madre siempre fue una persona divertida, pero desde ese día toda ella cambio. Se volvio muchisimo más sobreprotectora, muchas veces me dejaba en ridiculo sin darse cuenta, pero se que nunca lo hizo con malas intenciones, se que lo hace por que le da miedo que yo también la deje...

A lo que iba, me enamore de Carly, y ella siempre me rechazo, yo me hacia constante daño, pero nunca perdia la esperanza, hasta que un día, decidi tirar la toalla.  
>Con el paso del tiempo, ese amor tan extraño, se fue convirtiendo en cariño, ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, ya no estaba enamorado.<p>

Pasado el tiempo, tube mi primer beso con una chica rubia, la cual , debereis de conocer, si hablo de Sam.

¿Quién lo creeria? el primer beso del '' nerd,ñoño,bobo,idiota...'' y millones de más motes que ella me ponia, fue con Sam.

Y por supuesto, yo fui también su primer beso.

No voy a mentir , cuando la bese , no sentia nada por ella más que una simple amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo, eso fue cambiando, hasta lograr que el amor llamara a mi puerta, pero parecia que siempre lo hacia de la persona equivocada.

Con el paso del tiempo, me resigne, no tenia caso, aunque lo escondiera, y dijera que no sentia ya nada , solo me engañaba a mi mismo y cuanto más intentaba olvidarla, mas la recordaba.

Cuando entre a casa de Carly, vi a mis mejores amigas; Carly , tenia el semblante palido, en sus brazos estaba Sam, parecia inconsciente, y la frente de mi amiga, estaba toda sudada.

Como acto reflejo, sali corriendo y me agache junto a Sam, le di un par de cachetadas, y me puse muy nervioso .

- Carly que le paso!- no podia contener ese miedo que senti en aquel instante, de repente se me vino a la mente '' La prueba dio positiva'' que quiso decir con eso? que esta pasando?

-Yo esto..esto.. no no.. que .. yo...- Carly balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, escuche como Sam despertaba y al verme , se puso más blanca, ocurrio algo que yo nunca pense que llegaria a contemplar, Pequeñas gotas , empezaron a salir de los ojos azules de mi amiga.

-Que te pasa Sam? Dime!-dije nervioso, vi como me abrazo, estaba llorando y la cara de Carly no mejoraba.

-Freddie... Estoy embarazada.

**HEEHEHEHEHEH! soy malala, mira donde lo deje:/ , si quieren seguir leyendo, ya saben:P un rview lindo y yasta:P bss!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos cibernautas que leeis mi nueva novela:) estoy requetefeliz ! en una nube diria yo, con tan solo dos capitulos y tube 14 reviews, muchisimas gracias a todos:) , voy a contestar ahora tanto los del primer capitulo como los del segundo, un besito.**

**X-Kevin-X : **_Jejeje, gracías por que te gusto el fic:)! aquí te traigo otro capitulo jajaja, un besito:)!_

**JennMcFanSamy **_**:**__ HolaHola!:D , muchisimas gracias por dejar review en los dos capitulos !:D me alegro muchisimo de que te guste, y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo , un beso:D !_

**aniaseddie4ever: **_Hey Girl:) ! me alegro muchisimo de que te haya gustado! ^^ para mi que la gente le guste el fic es orneiune d:') gracias por comentar ^^! y aquí tienes tu nuevo cap:D, un besito:)_

**ghost of alone: **_Hola vane:)! gracias por comentar, me alegro muchisimo que te guste el fic:D hehehe, aquí te traigo tu nuevo capitulo, gracias por dejar review:D un besote:')_

**purplehAM138 : **_HOLA:)! y si hahaha, a Fredward le gusta sammy e.e :) bueno, siento que lo pusiera un poco confuso, pero significa eso:') gracias por dejar un review!^^ me alegro de que te guste :''') un besoteeeeee(L)_

**sebas li 2496 : **_Heyy !:) bueno, yo siempre me quedo picada con las buenisimas historias de la gente, y que me digas esto es aijdwio, muchisimas gracias por dejar un revier:) nos vemos en este nuevo cap, un besito:)_

**chico cj seddie: **_Si te digo la verdad, al principio de tu review me asuste o.o ! pensaba que decias que era una mala escritora hahahahaha:'(, luego te entendi y me puse feliz !:D no te preocupes, con que hayas dejado uno soy feliz!^^ muchisimas gracias por tu review, y me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic:):) un besote!LLLLL_

**Cachilapo: **_Heyheyhey ! bueno muchas gracias por tu review jajaj, se que siempre son cortos por eso actualizo rapido:') intentare hacerlos un poco más largos:) me alegro de que te guste ^^ para mi , es muy bueno, y más si es eres nueva en leer seddie jajaja:D nos vemos más tarde:D un besin!_

**rosebenson19: **_Muchisimas gracias!^^ me alegro de que te guste:')! aqui nuevo cap jajaa, un besinnn:D _

**kiara seddie:**_Muchas gracias cariño!:D aquí tienes tu nuevo cap xdd:) muchas gracias por dejar review^^ me alegro de que te guste el fic:) un besote!^^ _

**sebas li 2496: **_Hola!:), gracias por dejar review, y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia^^ aquí tu nuevo cap jaja, nos vemos ^^ un beshin._

**y esto es todo^^ creo que soy agradecida hahaha, se que faltan algunos, pero son las mismas personas que comentaron dos veces jaja, ya no los distraigo más que me matan-.- nos vemos abajo:) **

_**Capitulo 3: mi nombre es Carlota.**_

**Carly POV:**

Observe la prueba de Sam por unos minutos, al rato, el color cambio a rosa, y mi cara empalidecio, yo tenia razon, me encantaba tenerla, pero en esta caso la odiaba, Mi mejor amiga, estaba preñada , ¿Como decirselo? Así en frio? todos sus sueños e ilusiones se irian al garete, un niño es una responsabilidad muy grande.

Ella que siempre soño poner un matadero , para comer todo el jamon del mundo, ahora tendria que dejar sus estudios y comenzar con un estilo de vida diferente al que ella pensaba.

-Sam.. la prueba dio positiva- cuando dije esto, Sam callo en redondo al suelo.

Mi nombre es Carlota Shay, Carly para los amigos, conocidos y fans del programa.

Mi madre me hizo un mal favor al ponerme el dichoso nombre, hasta Samantha es bonito, pero Sam es muy bruta y no le gusta, seguro que con un nombre como el mío no diria lo mismo, Carlota, por dios, menos mal que se me puede llamar Carly, en fin, el caso es que me llamo Carlota, que me voy por las ramas.**(N/A: Siempre odie su nombre, no me odien D: )**

Algunos amigos suelen llamarme Carlangas-como Sam-Carls-como sam o freddie-O carlota que saben que lo odio- Esa es solo Sam.

Soy castaña, de ojos marrones claros, nariz respingona y piel palida. Mido 1'67, tengo 16 años, practicamente 17 - Los cumplo en abril, como mi abuela- y mi sonrisa es muy blanca.. creo.

Estoy al cargo de Spencer, mi hermano mayor, aunque a veces parece al reves.

Ahora que lo nombro, Spencer es un chabal de 27 años, castaño con largas melenas- odio que se la deje crecer tanto, es un niño pequeño, no deja que el abuelo ciego-barbero de Gibby se lo corte- una sonrisa infantil, y ojos marrones.

También estan el coronel morgan- al que llamo tio- mi papa- que esta en el ejercito en un submarino en no se donde por que no se quien no le deja decirle donde esta por la ley de no se cual - y mi abuelo que actualmente vive en yakima La genialisima Yakima- obvio sarcasmo.

Mis mejores amigos son Sam- la carnivora deboradora de pollos fritos- y Freddie- el castaño tecnico de icarly.

A Sam la conoci un día en el smothie groovy, apenas tenia 11 años, recuerdo que cuando llego me arrebato el sandwich que comia y me enfade , no se de donde saque las fuerzas y se lo arrebate, lo mio ES MÍO.

A freddie, lo conocí el año que se mudo al Bushwell, antes siempre estaba pegado a mi, parecia una lapa, pero no lo culpo, estaba enamorado de mi, y era lindo verlo así, yo siempre lo rechace excepto la vez esa que me salvo la vida- ya lo contare más adelante.

También tengo otras amigas como Wendy, Tiffany, Laura- las locas por jake- y no se quien más.

Hay muchos fans locos de icarly, cada semana nos ven más de un millon y medio de personas, wahh , cuando lo empece nunca pense que tendria tantos fans, estan los fans, los muy fanaticos, los super fanaticos, los supermega fanaticos, los hipersupermega fanaticos, y luego esta Mandy.

El ultimo chico con el que salí, creo que fue aquel chico que sabia tanto, era todo un inteligente , yo intente engañarlo, pero me pillo, nunca se me dio bien mentir, se me notaba en la cara.

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta y un gran grito, Era freddie, el causante de todo esto, mi cara se torno blanca , y ya solo quede inmovil escuchando toda la conversacion.

**Freddie POV:**

Estaba confundido, cuando escuche a sam llorar quede congelado, no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

-Freddie... Estoy embarazada-Dijo sam con el semblante blanco.

Empece a reir histericamente, siempre que estaba alterado me pasaba, en ese sentido era igual que mi madre.  
>Carly me dirigió una mirada asesina, y Sam una preocupada.<p>

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte temeroso, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que, que quiero decir?-dijo alterandose, mala pregunta- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE DIGO ALELADO?- volvio a tener su tono blanco anterior-Estoy embarazada-dijo , observe sin expresion alguna a la nada, pequeñas gotas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir qué?...- por favor , que no lo diga, que no lo diga.

-Tú que crees? -dijo enojada y llorando a la vez- crees que me embarace de cualquiera? sabes que perdi la virginidad contigo !-dijo enojada

-Por favor, esos detalles omitirlos, no os imagino..-dijo carly haciendo gestos como si fuer a a vomitar, pero pronto volvio a tener la misma cara palida de antes- lo.. lo.. lo siento.

-Carly, esto es muy serio, no es para tomarlo a guasa-dije preocupado.

**Sam POV:**

Yo estaba mal, el estaba mal, Carly estaba mal, Spencer siempre estubo mal del coco, todo estaba mal.

¿Que iba a hacer yo ahora? todos mis sueños se irian al garete.

- Y.. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a Freddie , tras eso un gran silencio inundo la sala.

Yo estaba meditando la contestacion, hasta que exprese casi un inaudible- no lo sé.- Después de un rato Freddie volvio a hablar

-Has pensado en darlo en Adopcción?- yo lo mire como si fuera un loco, primero no me habia dado tiempo de pensar, segundo ¿Cómo iba a darle mi hijo a un extraño? Alguien a quien lleve dentro mía? ni pensarlo.

-No-negue rotundamente- Claro que no-

-entonces ? que haras? - pregunto poniendose tenso- si mi madre se entera...

-Primero , me importa un misero pepino lo que piense tu madre, es mas yo puedo cuidar sola del niño, solo huye sabes? no me importa, segundo me voy , estoy cansada- dicho eso pegue un portazo

-Puckett, eres una idiota- fue lo ultimo que susurre mientras me apollaba en la pared

**hehehe, le hice un capitulo a Carly ya que nunca le doy mucha atencion en mis fics xddddd , espero no les moleste:') dejen su review comentando que les parecio:D kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYY! aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo de la nove:) la verdad los escribo con miedo a que no os guste y dejéis de leer la nove D: pero bueno, lo hago lo mejor que puedo^^ muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews:) sois los mejores enserio. ahorita os respondo:D **

**1º Perdon por las faltas de ortografía , soy una negada en lenguaje D: **

**2º YA VIERON EL TWITTER DE DAN? una fan le pregunto si había posibilidad de seddie y el respondió - Seguro , hay posibilidades en los nuevos capítulos de icarly y blahblah! el caso es que hay posibilidad de Seddie :)**

**3º Respondo los reviews:**

**Reviews for: I'm Pregnant -Chapter 3 **

**Only-Seddie**  
><em>Desde luego, FREDWARD ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA ! NYAAHH hahaha , gracias por seguir leyendo:) aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo y pues espero que te guste:) <em>

**fatty rose malfoy**  
><em>jajajajajajaja muchísimas gracias por comentar^^ y no te preocupes, con que dejes un review me doy por satisfecha! si que a mi tampoco me gusta ese nombre D: , en fin, nos leemos:)!<em>

**ghost of alone**  
><em>y aquí tienes tu nuevo capitulo:)! freddie se comporto idiota D: jajaja espero te guste el nuevo cap:) <em>

**aniaseddie4ever**  
><em>jajaja hola!:D muchas gracias por comentar i freddie es idiota... jajaajjaja intentare que su '' ñoña-reputacion '' vuelva a ser buena en este cap:P tenia que hacerlo asi para que quedara la historia como yo queria:D besos.<em>

** purplehAM138**  
><em>Hola ! bueno te explico , cuando una persona dice, que te lo tomas a guasa es que no lo tomas enserio, en broma, por eso freddie dice esto no es para tomarlo a guasa:P y alelado seria mas bien como idiota o tonto:D espero que te guste el nuevo cap y se te quiten las dudas:D un besito:)<em>

** sebas li 2496**  
><em>jejejeje, si , tienes razon, pero freddie en ocasiones puede ser un poco paranoico :') espero te guste este nuevo cap., un besito!^^<em>

**Cachilapo**  
><em>jajaja tienes razzon!:D pero no te preocupes, freddie dara la cara:P ahora veras en el capitulo ajhahaha un beso i graciaspor qu te guste el fic!:D<em>

_**Capitulo 4: Los rumores**_

**Sam Pov:**

Después de pelear con Freddie por todo lo ocurrido, aturdida me acosté a dormir, mañana seria un día muy largo.

Me levante en cuanto escuche el despertador sonar, estaba deprimida, y no tenia ganas de nada y mucho menos ir al estúpido colegio a pelear con la cabeza-seta y el calvo - o como muchos lo llaman, Briggs y Howard- siempre buscan algo para hacerme sentir mal, y hoy no va a ser una excepción.

Me vestí lo mas cómodo posible, como siempre, tenia pensado ir al colegio durante los primeros meses de embarazo, mientras no se notara, que mas daba, no me iba a encerrar, además de que Carly insistía en que fuera a la universidad, ya de que servia.

Cuando baje , Spencer y Carly cuchicheaban algo, en cuanto me vieron, cambiaron la cara , Carly me dedico una gran sonrisa- algo escondía- y Spencer , bueno, a el se le notaba a 100 KM que sabia algo que yo no.

-Buenos días Sam- dijo Carly respirando tranquilamente, aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hacer muchísimas preguntas, todas a la vez sin entender nada, se la veía alterada-Cómo estas? Cómo dormiste? Te encuentras bien? te sentiste mal esta noche? tuviste fatigas? no se mucho del tema, pero tienes antojos? - me dejo un poco aturdida, seguro que practico como decir tantas preguntas por segundo- es Shay- que me esperaba de ella?

-Primero, bien, segundo bien-mentía, la mayor parte de la noche, llore, algo poco común en mi- ya te dije que si-soy toda una experta en mentiras- nah-mentira, mentira y mentira-no shay! apenas se que estoy ... apenas lo sé!-no tenia fuerzas para decirlo una vez mas- no tengo antojos ni tengo nada - dije por ultimo.

-Ajam... y... ¿A donde vas?-pregunto Spencer que llevaba todo el tiempo en silencio

-Como que a donde voy? Al colegio, no es obvio?-dije señalándome y mostrando mi maleta vacía, que solo contenía jamón, y grasitos.

-¡SAM!-dijo spencer- como que al colegio? estas...-le corte

-Spencer, solo estaré de unas semanas! no se me nota, me encuentro bien, puedo ir-dije seria

-No te voy a cambiar de opinión , verdad?-dijo el muchacho seguro

-Mmmmno-dije haciendo un ruido

-Esta bien-dijo derrotado- si te encuentras mal , sabes que puedes llamarme-dijo Spencer

-Si papa-dije sonriendo

-Se me hace raro, Tu , que eres la mas floja del mundo, queriendo ir al colegio ..-dijo Carly con duda

-¿Qué puedo hacer aquí sola?-Spencer me miro ofendido- Lo siento spencer... solo que , allí le quitare el jamón a los de primero, peleare con la bruja y el bola billar, iré al despacho de Ted, peleare con el ñoño...- lo ultimo lo dije un poco triste- y volveré contigo a casa a comerme tu refri.

-Esta bien...-dijo Carly con duda.

En ese momento, entro Freddie por la puerta, nos saludo como todas las mañanas, yo solo lo ignore, lo de ayer me molesto, que clase de madre se cree que soy? como voy a dar a su hijo? a mi hijo? si la loca de su madre lo escuchara hablar... madre, MIERDA! se me había olvidado, como se lo digo a mi madre? me va a matar...

-Good Morning Ladies-dijo Freddie por segunda vez, más directamente a mi, pero yo solo volví a ignorarlo, me enfrasque en mis pensamientos y salí dando un portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Pov<strong>

Lo que me temía, ni me ha mirado, Me siento mal, soy un idiota, solo a mi se me ocurre decirle que de en adopción a su hijo a PUCKETT.

-Veo que sigue enfadada- me susurro Carly- como para no estarlo!-volvió a hablar indignada

-Yo...yo..-balbucee cosas sin sentido, Carly solo me miro con desaprovacion y marchamos al instituto.

Cuando entramos en Ridgeaway Sam corrió a su taquilla, si mediar palabra, todo estaba mal, había mucha tensión en el ambiente cuando estábamos juntos- IDIOTA IDIOTA E IDIOTA BENSON!-era lo único que mi mente procesaba.

Estaba pensando cuando me di cuenta que el idiota de su exnovio Jouna se le acerco, ahora que co- no Freddie, palabrotas no, que te dijo mama?- era la voz de Marissa en mi mente ahjjj- que corcholis-¿Así mejor?- hacia ese idiota al rededor de sam? agh.

Me acerque por detrás y empece a escuchar la conversación.

-Preciosa, vamos, sabes que mueres por volver conmigo- dijo el imbécil-lo siento mama- de jouna.

-Ja, ja , ja NO-dijo sam sarcástica- Escúchame , si no quieres acabar con un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho, un ojo morado , una pierna rota, y tus '' partes masculinas '' muertas e inservibles, más de lo que son ahora- no pude evitar reír con ese comentario- LÁRGATE YA.

-Sabes? ninguna chica se ríe de mi hombría y sale bien de ella- dijo agarrándola por los brazos, la ira se apodero de mi, y poco a poco un corrillo se formo.

Empuje a todo lo que respiraba, escuche varias quejas como '' eh idiota mira por donde vas '' y demás pero no me importo

-Suéltame imbécil-dijo gritando sam- que no me oíste?- Le dio una patada, pero lo único que consiguió fue enojar más a jouna

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes Gilipollas!-dije Acercándome a Jouna y propinándole un puñetazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Pov:<strong>

Después de la que se armo, tuvimos que llevar a Freddie y Jouna a la enfermería, nunca pensé que diría eso, pero me sentí mal al no poder defenderme, era una mala sensación, Jouna me las pagaría.

La señora Malika- enfermera del instituto-nos hizo salir de la enfermería, todos aceptaron de mala gana, yo odiaba tener que estar aquí , quería saber si iban a tener problemas , y nadie nos decía nada.

Al rato salio Malika y nos dejo pasar- ya podéis ver a los gallitos de pelea en una camilla, es lo que suele pasar cuando peleas como idiota en el pasillo - dijo con tono de burla, yo solo la ignore, la empuje - tenia un gran culo, perdona que diga- y entre.

Encontré a Freddie en la camilla, tenia un ojo morado, y miraba con odio a jouna mientras que el imbécil de jouna lo miraba cinicamente .

-Eres un idiota Freddie, un idiota!-dije echándome encima de el y pegandole- yo podía defenderme sola de este idiota- dije enojada, jouna bufo

-Si ya lo vi, fuerte, ven dame un besito-dijo burlandose

-Lo que te voy a dar es un guantazo- dije enojada, pero Carly me paró .

-No te alteres, el feto...- me susurro al oído , yo solo me enoje mas

-Estaba preocupado por ti Sam, ya veo que la única forma de conseguir que volvieras a hablarme era pegarme con este idiota-dijo sonriendo

-No debiste hacerlo..-susurre pero el consiguió escucharme

-No podías en tu estado...- me susurro para que solo yo y Carly pudiéramos escuchar

-NO SOY UNA DEBILUCHA POR ESTO SABES? YO PODÍA SOLA-grite enojada de nuevo

-Ven aquí preciosa, que yo te voy a entender- Dijo jouna levantando las cejas, me acerque a el y cuando creía que iba a sentarme le escupí , Freddie comenzó a carcajearse y Carly solo negaba la cabeza, de repente me sentí mal, mucha fatiga me llego a la garganta y tuve que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño

Sentí como alguien me agarraba la melena, y al girarme vi que era el, esto era vergonzoso hasta para mi.

-Sam ... escúchame, no me mates, esta mañana ... Carly hablo con Melannie- ¿¡QUÉ! eso era lo que cuchicheaban

-PARA QUÉ! -grite enojada

-Bueno, Carly sabia que tu no le contarías nada, así que ... la llamo le contó, y dijo que vendría, quería apoyarte en todo esto , y ya te consiguió cita en el ginecólogo- dicho esto, empece a sentir mas furia.

-¿?- creo que mi grito se escucho en todo el instituto .

-Sam tienes que ir al ginecólogo...

-MIERDA !- el no entendía nada, eso supondría contarle a mi mama, y me pondría de patitas en la calle.

-QUÉ PASA SAM?-dijo preocupado

-No le conté a mi madre, me va a echar a la calle! por qué tubo que llamar a Melannie? - MIERDA MIERDA !

-Escúchame Sam, se que ayer me porte como un autentico imbécil cuando te dije lo de mi madre, pero no vas a estar sola, si te echara a la calle te aseguro que todos pelearíamos, la denunciaríamos por poner a una menor en la calle y te aseguro que no dormirías ni una noche en la calle, no permitiría nunca que la madre de mi hija viva en la calle-dicho esto empece a sollozar , me sentía mal, Freddie nunca lo dijo en mala intención y yo... soy estúpida.

Freddie me abrazo, y me sentí segura, comprendí que nunca estaría sola-¿Cuando llega Melannie?-pregunte ya más calmada

-Mañana en la noche- por qué tan pronto? agh- y la cita es pasado en la mañana, tendremos que faltar al colegio

-Freddie... no quiero que faltes por mi- dije triste , sabia que después de todo, el iba a faltar por mi .

- Sabes? esto ya no es por ti solo, si no por mi- parecía que me leía el pensamiento- la niña también es mía.- parecía seguro cuando decía niña.

La fatiga me volvió y sentí mi garganta arder, ahí iba otra vez

**Bien en este capitulo no nombre mucho el embarazo:S intente que fuera más largo, espero que os haya gustado^^ nos vemos!:D dejen review**

**PD: prometo que en el siguiente se vera más la trama del embarazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAGGEHUUASN creo que soy la personita máz feli der world*-*! hahahahaha, 30 reviews en apenas 4 capitulos waaaaaaaaaaa es la primera vez que una historia mía tiene tantos en tan poco tiempo :') me emosiono D': !**

**y ahora respondere reviews, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR COMENTANDO EN MI HISTORIA!^^ me alegro mushisimo de que os guste:')**

**1º Sorry una vesh más por las faltas de ortografía, el Lenguaje no es lo mío D': Nyahhh ni tampoco matemáticas ni nah xD**

**2º Icarly, Es de El genialishimo Dan Schenneider, se que cashi nunca lo digo, pero es lógica, si fuera mio, no estaría yo aquí. :)**

**REVIEWS CHAPTER 4-**

**crismoster: **_Hola , Cris :P:P jajaja, bueno, muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! me alegro de que te guste la historia:D , espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo:D:D nos leemos, y un besito^^_

**Cachilapo: **_Buajajajajajajajjajaja tu comentario fue de los que más me ha gustado! me rei mucho con lo de la neurona, tubiste un gran punto jajaja XDDDDD, bueno si yo también tampoco se muy bien como reaccionara estoy '' barajando '' distintas opciones:D nos leemos y un besote^^! PD: gracias por seguir leyendome y comentando _

**purplehAM138 : **_Hola!^^ de nuevo como siempre muchas gracias por tu review! ah_

_ahahahaha:) y bueno si yo también quiero saber como me saldra!^^ , muchas gracias por seguir dejando tu review, para mi es una gran recompensa^^ un besote y nos leemos:)_

**ghost of alone: **_Hola Vane!:) muchisimas gracias, para mi es genial que te guste la historia tanto como a mi, realmente me pongo euforica mientras lo escribo^^ siempre lo hago pensando ¿Les gustara a los que leen?:) bueno muchas gracias por tu review y un besote Linda!:D_

**X-Kevin-X : **_Hello hello kevin!:) muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por lo de loa idea:D me motiva muchísisimo cuando me dejais comentarios asi^^ es gratificante que os guste!:D muchas gracias por leer y un gran besote!:D_

**aniaseddie4ever : **_Hola Ania!:D bueno primero muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tu review, y la verdad me rei bastante con tu comentario, el pobre con ordenadores todo el tiempo se quedo como cort D: ajaja, bueno, tienes muchisima razon, me da rabia cuando los tios se intentan escapear ! D: son inmaduros, si , no preguntes , son como frutas xDDDD jaajjajaja bueno un besote y gracias por tu review:)!_

**fatty rose malfoy: **_Hola Faty:)! bueno primero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic O.O! eres genial al igual que todos los leectores^^ , muchas gracias por leer y si yo siempre odie la actitud de jouna , tanto en fics como en la serie hahahaa xDDD estúpido mujeriego... nos vemos , un besote linda!:D_

**sebas li 2496 : **_YEahh! tienes toda la razon Sebas:)! yo también pelearia por ella, es ajrudiewnnw , bueno, muchas gracias por seguir dejando tu review y seguir comentando:) eres genial!^^ un besote grande(L)_

**Only-Seddie : **_jajajajaja si si, el ya es un listillo y cree que va a ser niña:P ya se vera:D _

**JennMcFanSamy: **_Bueno no hacia falta que comentaras los dos^^ con uno me daba por satisfecha:D gracias por seguir leyendo:) siento la tardanza:P un besito!^^_

**Bien ya que Respondi todos los mensajes tengo que darles una '' mala '' noticia, y es que puede que saque seis suspensos O.O! si esto me tiene muy distraida D: y mi mama me quitara el pc U.U! por lo que no podre actualizar mucho en la semana, pero prometo que lo haré :) siempre que tenga un huequito lo hare:D gracias por seguir dejando sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo:) un besito a todos y ya no os distraigo mas ._.**

**Ah y también siento la tardanza u.u , no estaba inspirada D: siento que el capitulo haya salido tan malo ._. nos vemos jajajaja kiiss!:)**

**Sam POV**

No se cuanto tiempo estube metida en esa estúpida taza de bater, lo unico que se es que acabe con la garganta quemada **(N/A: con mal sabor, que le quemaba, como lo quieran llamar xD)** cuando me gire, Freddie seguia ahí, miraba con cara de culpabilidad, no se en que momento me empezo a dar lastima.

Cuando salimos del ridgeawey, no tenia ganas de ir a Casa de Carly, así que Freddie se empeño en acompañarme y yo no me negue ... ''Tarado, no tengo ganas de ir a casa de Carly, así que TU me vas a acompañar , y no quiero un no por respuesta- el solo asintio'' Carly ,antes de marchar me hizo un interrogatorio '' Te encuentras mal sam?- tu que crees? - pensaba yo- ¿Estaras bien con Freddie?- a eso mi castaño amienemigo solo se ' ofendio ' '' y más preguntas tontas .

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Pam no estaba, había dejado una nota en el refri.

_Sim- Hasta para eso es idiota, no se acuerda ni del nombre de su hija- eztoi com my nuebo nobio xarly , no buelbo asta manana, tiemes 200$ en el microndaz guarbado , no partaz nada piojoza _

_t kiere mama_

Freddie al leer la nota, se horrorizo, yo solo me carcajee, ya estaba acostumbrada, no era nada raro en ella, y bueno, las faltas de ortografía, todo el mundo las comete... aunque las de ella sean demasiado... ¿TONTAS?.

-Sam! Enserio entiendes lo que pone? parece gerogrificos - (N/A: creo que se escribe así los dibujos de los de las piramides, los egipcios esosss xddd) yo solo reí

-Si, una se acostumbra - dije sonriendo- hazme el almuerzo-sentencie mirandolo seriamente

-Podras comer? llevas toda la mañana vomitando- dijo en tono preocupado

-Te he dicho que me hagas de comer, no que hagas preguntas idiota- dije pegandole suave en el brazo.

-Auch eso que fue?- pregunto negando con la cabeza

-Por sacarme de quicio- (N/A: atacar los nervios, sacar de tus casillas...) dije sonriendo burlona

-¿Qué quieres de comer?-dijo sonriendo y cambiandome el tema

-Tocino- dije con una sonrisa soñadora

-Pero Sam...-le corte

-PERO NADA FREDWARD!-grite echa una loca

-Ya voy... tranquila-dijo con el tono apagado- que genio tienen las preñadas- murmuro y le oí

-IMBÉCIL- le pegue, comence a tirarle todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y volvio a quejarse sonriendo

-Esta me la merecia-dijo sonriendo

-Cuando no?-pregunte yo obvia.

Cuando termino de cocinar, todo el humo se esparcio por la casa, me llego como en los dibujos animados, las tartas esas... mmm tarta.

Cuando olí, una fatiga llego de nuevo a mi garganta, me sentia asquerosamente débil, cuando a mi el tocino me ha echo vomitar? es de locos- era lo unico que podia pensar.

Corri a mi baño, y ahí estaba de nuevo, con la cabeza en un deprimente bater, ahg esta me la pagas nub.

-sam ¿Estas bien?- otra vez me aguantaba la melena, el rubor se me subia a los cachetes de pensar que el me estaba viendo así .

-Si... creo- y ahi iba de nuevo- Fredward esto es asqueroso!-dije quejandome como una niña pequeña, el se río pero no llegaba a pegarle .

-Sabes, me siento seguro cuando estas así, no me alcanzas a pegar- yo me gire y le saque la lengua como niño pequeño , el solo sonrio .

-Sabes, esto es una mierda, yo nunca he vomitado por tocino-dije quejandome

-Vamos Sam, te he querido advertir, y no me has echo caso -dijo quejandome- eres un caso- aunque llevaba razón, me gire y le fulmine con la mirada- Vale ya me callo.

Jale de la sisterna, y me limpie con papel, me sentia mal, tenia el estomago revuelto, e incluso juraria que un poco de fiebre.

-Sam, tienes las mejillas sonrosadas

**Freddie Pov**

Le tente la fiebre a Sam y estaba ardiendo. Me sentia mal, todo esto era por mi culpa, si hubiera utilizado proteccion.. probablemente ahora seguiria sin hablarme con Sam, y realmente la echaba de menos, a penas antes dirigiamos palabras, quizás un hola, adios y disimular cuando estaba Carly.

Pero no me gustaba ver a Sam así, ella no era así.

La coji en brazos y la lleve a su habitacion, ella me miraba con sus ojos azules, no sabria decir que era realmente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Escuchame Sam, voy a tirar el tocino-dije serio

-NO!-dijo gritando- No lo tires!-dijo como niño pequeño

-sí sam, te hace mal, voy a hacerte sopa-ella fruncio el seño- y voy a medirte la fiebre.

-NO! no tengo fiebre... no tomare estupidos jarabes-dijo seria

-Sam, es por tu salud- nego con la cabeza- y por la del bebe- vi como sus ojos se iluminaron, se que no es mala, ella no quiere hacerle daño, pero es muy terca.

-agh esta bien, haz la estupida sopa y largate ya no me vallas a pegar ñoñitis de estar tanto tiempo en el mismo cuarto-yo solo negue sonriendo, esta chica es tan rara a veces.

Cuando termine de cocinar, entre al cuarto con la sopa y un termometro, Sam estaba un poco adormilada, pero al oler la sopa abrio los ojos como un buho, tenia un brillo en los ojos, sin duda alguna, tenia mucha hambre .

-Trae pa'ca freduardo-dijo quitandome el tazon de un manotazo, empezo a comer como una loca y yo solo sonrei

-Sam, traga despacio que te vas a ahogar-dicho esto empezo a toser, para que hablo? soy gafe, lo juro por dios que soy gafe.

-Sam ! Sam!-dije sacudiendole la espalda con la cara blanca. Se hizo un silencio y ella empezo a carcajearse.-¿De que te ries puckett?

-Eres tan ingenuo-me la habia jugado... como no- tendrias que haber visto tu cara-dijo riendo

-A si? pues te vas a enterar!-dije haciendole cosquillas en el estomago, era su unica debilidad, y yo la conocia, no pregunteis como .

-Ay, ya para Fredidiota-dijo riendose- te juro que te voy a golpear partes que no deben ser golpeadas!-dijo carcajeandose

-A si? entonces si que no te suelto-dije riendo con ella

-Vale vale, pero para ya-dijo entre risas, a penas se la entendia bien.

-Esta bien Pucketrisa-dije intentandome hacer el chistoso.

-Por eso nunca sales en el programa y estas detras de la camara-dijo mirandome seriamente, yo solo me ' ofendi ' estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios.

Sin venir a cuento me pego-¡Ay! dijiste que...- me corto

-No te golpearia en partes que no pueden ser golpeadas, no dije nada del brazo-dijo sonriendo burlona, me volvio a pegar pero esta vez mas flojo

-Ay! esa por que?-me queje

-Por haber dicho semejante estúpidez como lo de ''- puckettrisa- '' - dijo imitandome , esta chica no cambiaria.

Tente su frente con mis labios, y ella solo me mio extañada pero lo dejo estar.

-Sam ponte el termometro, estas ariendo.-dije mirandola serio

**-**Ahgg esta bien, trae el estúpido termometro-dijo mirandome seria. Como me temia , tenia 39 de fiebre, después de eso, la hice tomar un paracetamol, me costo muchisimo, pero lo consegui.

**Sam Pov**

Después de tomarme esa estúpida pastilla, me rindió el sueño, sentia que los parpados me pesaban, y morfeo me envolvio en sus brazos.

Cuando desperte, Freddie estaba en la mecedora con un cojin dormido, - Pobre, ha pasado ahí la noche - me levante sigilosamente y me acerque a mirarlo, cuando dormia, parecia , menos ñoño.

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- no lo sabra- y luego me dirigi al cuarto de baño a tomar una pequeña ducha.

Por mucho que me queje de Melannie, realmente la echo de menos, pero eso nunca lo admitiria .

**Freddie Pov **

¡Me ha dado un beso en la mejilla! se ve que estas mejorando en la mentira fredward- pense- cuando la escuche levantarse cerre los ojos y me hice el dormido , pense que me intentaria hacer algo y podria asustarla, pero me dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso inocente.

Cuando entro al baño, por inercia puse mi mano en mi mejilla, se sentia muy bien- que dices Fredward?.

Abri los ojos lentamente y mire mi reloj, las 10: 00 Am . Bien esto no me lo esperaba de Puckett, realmente , aunque diga que no, echa de menos a Melannie.

-Sam, Te estas duchando?-pregunte gritando- pregunta idiota benson.

-Tu que crees Tarado?-grito desde el otro lado, que buen humor tiene esta chica por las mañanas.

-Bien, no se te olvide que hoy llega-me corto

-Aghhh, mi mala copia, si ya lo se- yo solo reí ante el comentario, nunca cambia.

-Saaam-dije en tono de regaño, riendo

-Esta bien esta bien, espera que ya salgo- Vi que salio con dos toallas, una al cuerpo y otra al pelo y la quijada me callo al suelo.-¿Que miras Fredward?- dijo con tono burlon

-Nada nada, yo eh esto yo , voy a - no termine la frase y me fui.

**Sam Pov**

Ingenuo, llevaba ropa interior debajo, realmente no pensaria que iba a dejar que se me callera la toalla y se me viera todo?... en fin, me comence a vestir, ya que tenia que recibir a Melannie en el aeropuerto, estaba nerviosa, hacia mucho que no la veía.

Freddie llamo un Taxi, y en un cuarto de hora estabamos en el aeropuerto.

Estubimos sentados en la sala de espera, senti nauseas , todo me daba vueltas, y sentia cansancio, dolor y calentura- supongo que fiebre.

Freddie lo noto y me abrazo- no se por que, me siento segura en los brazos del nerd-y me susurro - te encuentras bien Sammy?

-No me digas Sammy-dije en tono calmado- y si solo es cansancio-menti

-Bien- no aparto sus brazos de mi y yo no me queje la verdad.

Escuche un gran grito agudo a mis espaldas, y al volverme ya estaba rodeada por unos finos brazos.

-SAMMYYYYYY!-dijo con una sonrisa. Escuche la risa de Freddie , y me gire para fulminarlo por la risita, me senti mal, por su culpa, freddie dejo de abrazarme.

-No me llames Sammy. Me has traido jamón?-dije seria

-Si, yo también me alegro de verte hermanita-dijo sarcastica, freddie comenzo a reir

-Bien, esto es muy cómico-dijo sonriendo.

-Deja de reir pedazo de nerdo o si no..- no termine la frase por que me senti aun peor y senti mi cuerpo caer en el helado suelo.

**siento mucho la tardanza y que el capitulo haya sido tan malo:( espero compensarles con el siguiente si:(? un besito!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! estoy refeliz^^ he echo record ya en mis historias eh ajajajajaa 41 comentarios o.o , muchisimas gracias a todos weei:DDD sois geniales enserio^^ , bueno, aquí tengo un capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste, ya que siempre los escribo con buena intencion:DDDDD**

**1º- siento las faltas de ortografía D:**

**2º- icarly no es mío , es de Dan Schenneider:)**

**Contesto Reviews:**

**fatty rose malfoy** _: Muchas gracias cariño!^^ tu si que eres un amor:D , me alegra muchisimo que sigas leyendo y que te guste la historia:) eres de las que esta leyendo desde el primero, y wahh llevo 6 capitulos, y la gente sigue leyendo xddd eso es todo un logro para mi ajajaja:D un besito y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo:D_

**ghost of alone**_: Hola vane!:) jajajajajaa, intente hacer que la carta fuera divertida, me alegro de que te gustara:DD , eres genial:) gracias por seguir leyendo, y un besazo!^^_

**Only-Seddie** _: Awwww ! muchas gracias linda:) de verdad me asuste cuando lei el comentario xddddd es decir la primera linea, pero cuando lei bien el comentario fue como ' AAAAAAAAAAAH! ' :DDD muchas gracias por seguir leyendo:)_

**purplehAM138** : _jajaja:) muchas gracias por comentar :D! yo también tengo ganas de escribir esa parte ajajajaja, espero que con la ayuda de Melannie pase algo bueno:D un besazo enorme:)_

**Pamela Fiction **: _Hola!:D ajjajaja pues la verdad un comentario como el tuyo ni me lo esperaba o.o ! no se como se sacan los guiones largos D: si no los utilizaria:D y agradezco mucho tu correcion, no me parecio para nada pesimo, es mas se agradece._

_También siempre pido perdon por mi '' Horrografía '' jajaj eso me hizo gracia, pues por que soy consciente de que siempre cometo muchisimas faltas D: la lengua no es lo mio, siento mucho esto :(._

_Lo de los Povs fue por que lo hice en varios dias y se me fueron ideas para seguir los Povs seguidos de un solo personaje, también siento mucho eso, seguro te lie :(_

_También, leere los capitulos antes de publicarlos, por que si que se me pasaria seguramente fallos_

_No es mi primer Fic, pero lo de las palabras no lo sabia, realmente me acabo de enterar xDDDDD._

_Lo del Summary lo puse por que no soy muy buena con los Summarys, y crei que estaba fatal escrito ese summary D:_

_Eso lo puse por hacer un capitulo como contando la historia_

_Y por ultimo, muchas gracias:D! me has ayudado mucho, si pudieras decirme como activar los guiones largos D: un besito:)_

**sebas li 2496 **_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que te gustara:D me da una gran sonrisa ver que a la gente le sigue gustando mi fic:D siempre publico con el miedo de meter la pata D: , un besito y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo:D_

**aniaseddie4ever **: _Jajajaja si tubo su primer desmayo :P ya veremos por que jajajajaja, y también esa parte la puse intencionalmente jajaja, solo de imaginarlo me da la risa xddd un besazo:D_

**Cachilapo **: _jajajajajajajajja los has descrito perfectamente en mi historia ajjajajajajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo imagino la cara de esa señora en llamas y me da risa , gracias por decir como se escribe, no sabia como se ponia y mas bien invente una palabra nueva xdd jajaja tu tio, seguro que es un buen partido ^^ jajajajajaja en la tv? o.o hay gente muy loca! no importa que te salga lo costeño, me hizo feliz que te gustara^^ un besazo enorme:D!_

**SAM POV**

Desperte rodeada de Gente, todos me miraban fijamente, Carly, al verme despertar dio un brinco y me sonrio, acto seguido comenzo a gritar como una loca

—¡Freddie!—Grito Carly dejandome casi sorda—Sam despertó—

Mire hacia donde gritaba Carly y vi a un apresurado Freddie mirandome, parecia aliviado, ¿Tanto habia causado? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que fuimos a recoger a Melannie y... un momento, ¿Donde esta Melannie?

—Sam, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—Me pregunto el nub, parecia preocupado.

—Bien , creo... ¿Y Melannie?—Pregunte con duda.

—Valla, ya veo que me echaste de menos hermanita—dijo con burla—¿Seguro que estas bien?—Me pregunto ya mas preocupada

—Si... ¿Que ha pasado?—Pregunte, odiaba no saber que ocurria.

—Estabamos en el aeropuerto, Vino Melannie, te grito '' SAMMY ''—Dijo imitandola con burla freddie a lo que Melannie fruncio el ceño— Te abrazo, hablaste y te desmayaste.

Mierda, Me he desmayado delante de muchisimas personas en un aeropuerto, esto no puede ser peor.

—Luego, sugeri que te trajeramos a casa de Carly, ya que en la nuestra quedaba mas lejos , y Carly al verte se preocupo—Dijo melannie con una sonrisa—tienes una muy buena mejor amiga Sammy—mire a Carly y ella sonreia timidamente

—Gracias Carls—dije sonriendo—¡Y no me llames Sammy!—dicho esto todos rieron.

Comence a pensar, ahora que Melannie estaba aquí, tendria que contarle todo a pam , no es tonta y aunque valla a terapias, se pondra histerica, me va a matar, dios mio, tierra tragame.

—Bueno, Melannie , sube y te enseño mi nuevo cuarto, esta genial—Vi como Melannie asintio y se marcho con ella hacía arriba.

—Bien , He hablado con melannie sobre el ginecologo y dice que Mañana a primera hora hay que estar allí, por lo que tendras que madrugar—Puf.

—Osea, que para un día que me dejais faltar al ridgeawey ¿tengo que madrugar?—pregunte incredula—Sabes que despues de esto... tendras que comprarme un Jamon ¿Verdad?—dije mirandolo amenazantemente.

—Si claro, para que después con el olor vomites—dijo riendose de mi.

—Ja, ja y ja—dije sarcasticamente—Muy gracioso idiota.

—Bueno, ¿Tienes hambre? Te llevaste muchisimo tiempo desmayada—dijo mirandome tiernamente, aghh odio cuando lo hace, me hace sentir fresita, ya que no puedo evitar sonreir .

—¿Qué hora es?—Pregunte

—Son...—dijo mirando su reloj—Las 13:45—Valla , si que pase tiempo desmayada.

—Bien , quiero comer— dije con una sonrisa soñadora

—¿Cuando no?—dijo riendo —No se ni para que pregunto.

**Freddie POV**

Le hice un poco de Puchero para comer, después de todo, necesitaba algo caliente para comer, le eche varias verduras en la batidora y luego la eche en el puchero, es necesario para el bebe y seguro que ni lo nota... espero.

—Toma Sam, aquí tienes un poco de Caldo de Puchero—le dije sonriendo

—Huele a ..¿Huele a Zanahorias o soy yo Benson?—Esta chica tiene un sexto sentido, o ¿Qué?

—Eh , no-no, yo no huelo a nada—dije nervioso

—Que le echaste a esa cosa Benson—dijo mirandome amenazadoramente.

—Nada... —dije mirando hacia otro lado—¿Ese techo es nuevo?

—FREDDWARD BENSON! Intentaste hacerme comer verduras?—dijo echa una loca—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, yo solo miraba por el bebe—dije triste como niño regañado, no se por que, pero me parecio ver luz en sus ojos cuando mencione la palabra bebe, se que se lo esta tomando muy enserio, pero es muy cabezota y no quiere comer cosas saludables, se que no quiere hacerle daño al bebe, pero...

—Esta bien, dame eso—dijo con cara de asco. ¿ENSERIO? Puckett va a comer verduras, wow, esto no me lo esperaba, bien, le di el tazon con el caldo y poco a poco empezo a comer.

Vi como hacia gestos y muecas de asco, seguro que me deje algun trozo, pero era divertido verla en esta situacion.

Nos pasamos la tarde viendo television, ya que Carly y Melannie fueron a hacer compras de chicas por todo Seattle, y Sam no era muy partidaria de entrar en cosas '' Fresitas '' como ella dice.

Vimos todo tipo de programas repetidos, ultimamente la television era un asco, no me extraña que prefieran internet .

Cuando llego la noche, Yo no tube mas remedio que volver a mi departamento, aunque yo no queria, tube que dejar a Sam sola, bueno, con Carly y Melannie, ya que Spencer no estaba, y Carly las invito a dormir.

Llegue a mi cuarto, y me tumbe, pense en varias caras para el bebe, no sabia por que, pero algo dentro de mi , me decia que seria niña, me imagine a un pequeño bebe con pequeños rizos dorados, ojos avellanas, otra vez,imagine a una pequeña bebe,con pequeños rizos castaños y ojos avellanas, era preciosa. Por ultimo, imagine a una pequeña bebe , con pelo castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos azules, tenia la piel blanca y era perfecta.

No se como sera mi bebe, lo unico que se , es que esa noche, soñe con que eramos una familia.

Cuando desperte, me dirigi al piso de enfrente y escuche unos gritos Familiares, pegue la oreja a la puerta y escuche un correteo.

—¡NO CARLOTTA SHAY DEJAME!—Sin duda esa era la voz de Sam.

—Pero Vamos sam, tienes que ir al ginecologo y este traje es perfecto , vamos , ¿No querras ir echa un asco y que piensen mal de ti no?—Esa era Carly, como siempre tan persuasiva.

—Pero no quiero ir así—se quejo la rubia—me siento una florecitasu voz sonaba frustrada

Abri la puerta y las vi, Carly intentaba alcanzar a Sam, Sam tenia delante el sofa con el que se protegia, llevaba un bestido rosa con detalles blancos, al verla una sonrisa aparecio en mi cara, estaba preciosa.

—Yo creo que te queda muy bien Sam—Las dos que no se habian dado cuenta de mi presencia, se giraron, Sam se enrojecio y Carly sonrio

—Es de mala educacion escuchar tras las puertas Fredward!—dijo poniendose bien el bestido.

—¿VES CABEZOTA? Estas preciosa—Dijo Carly sonriendo

—Pero no me gusta—dijo como niño regañado—No me siento yo.

—Vamos sam, es solo para ir al ginecologo si?—dijo Carly convencida de lo que decia—después te pondras tus bermudas y tus camisetas a rayas

—¿Rayas?—pregunte yo confundido—Crei que las odiabas

—No si yo las llevo—dijo seria—por favor Carly , dame mi ropa—dijo con mirada suplicante

—¡NO!—dijo Carly decidida

—AGH!—dijo quejandose —Me averguenza ir así—dijo mirando al suelo

—Si te sirve de consuelo, estas muy guapa—dije sonriendo, ella me miro, intento ver si mentia, pero al ver que era sincero, me sonrio.

—Esta bien, tendre que ir así toda fresita—dijo fastidiada.

—SÍ!—Grito Carly en victoria—Bien, bien, bien!—Canturreo haciendome reir.

—Vamos, terminemos cuanto antes esto—dijo con desesperacion

—Dios!—Grito Carly—No me acordaba, Melannie lleva media hora estacionada abajo con el coche!—Grito como una loca.

—¿Pues a que esperamos?—Pregunte yo—VAMOS!

**SAM POV**

Bien, me siento un maniqui. Todo por culpa de Carly, no queria que Freddie me viera así, es vergonzoso. Nunca en mi sano juicio me pondria algo tan ridiculo como este traje tan patetico.

Cuando llegamos a bajo , Melannie me miro con decepcion, valla, la pobre lleva ahí muchisimo tiempo esperando.

—¿Por que tardasteis tanto?—dijo quejandose—Cuarenta minutos!—dijo enojada—Aquí SOLA—dijo recalcando la palabra sola

—Lo siento sí?—dije yo—Fue culpa de aquí tu gran amiga Carly

—Carly me miro ofendida—¿ENSERIO?—dijo sarcastica—oh señorita soy una ''Florecita'' con este traje—dijo haciendo una mala imitacion

—Si si , dejense de tonterias, que no llegamos al ginecologo—dijo nervioso Freddie, se estaba comiendo las uñas, y le di el manotazo

—Odio que te comas las uñas!—dije gritando—es asqueroso—El me miro malamente, pero luego me dio una mirada comprensiva.

—Bien, lo siento , lo siento ¿Vale? vamonos—dijo entrando en el coche

Entramos todos en el coche, y Melannie conducio con bulla, Carly tenia horror, creia que nos ibamos a matar, es una exagerada, por el contrario Freddie pedia que fuera mas rapido, y yo solo observaba en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al Edificio donde me atenderian, me empece a sentir mal, ¿que me diria el ginecologo? Eres muy joven para estar así, niña , puta, o cualquier cosa...

Cuando llegue al pasillo, todos los allí presentes me miraron mal, y yo sabia por que, senti miedo , la primera vez en mi vida , bueno.. no en mi vida pero si en hace mucho tiempo.

—Sam, ignorales ¿Vale?—dijo freddie en mi oido, yo solo asenti.

Cuando escuche mi nombre, todo mi cuerpo temblo, me estaban llamando a entrar, yo solo no podia, sentia que se me caia el alma encima.

—Sam, Sam, te han llamado—dijo Carly pasandome la mano por la cara— ¡SAM!—en ese momento desperte

—¡AY! Ya voy—dije haciendome la enfadada.

Poco a poco, me levante y las piernas me temblaron, gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta, Cuando entre en la sala, para mi sorpresa era una muchacha joven , me miro comprensiva y me sonrio , solte un suspiro de alivio.

—Hola, soy la , te atendere durante estos nueve meses, puedes llamarme Mor, no me gusta mi nombre, no se en que pensaba mi madre cuando me lo puso—dijo sonriendo, se veia simpatica, para mi suerte , podria tener unos veintidos años.

—Hola, bueno , ya sabes mi nombre—dije nerviosa—y bueno... yo , esto-esto...

—Hace poco , nos enteramos de que Sam estaba embarazada, aproximadamente estara de unas tres semanas —Dijo freddie salvandome , se notaba sereno.

—Bien—dijo Mor con una sonrisa—Sentarse aquí, os voy a hacer unas preguntas.

—Cla-Claro—dije nerviosa.

Me sente en la silla de enfrente, y Freddie a mi lado, me cogio la mano y al mirarme me sonrio, consiguio quitarme un poco los nervios, pero no mucho.

—Y bien, Primero los datos basicos, corrigeme si me equivoco esta bien?—pregunto con una sonrisa, yo solo asenti.—Bien , haber

Nombre: Samantha Puckett

Edad: 16

Ciudad:Seattle

Hermanos/as: Sí

Números:1

Madre: Pam Puckett

Padre: Simon Puckett

Esta bien?—Pregunto y yo volvi a asentir—Bien, ahora te hare unas preguntas y quiero que contestes con total sinceridad—dijo mirandome seria— ¿Cuando comenzaste a tener relaciones Sexuales?—Escuche como Freddie se ahogaba y yo solo rei nerviosamente

—Pues... hace unas tres semanas, fue-fue-fue la pri-pri-primera vez—dije tartajosamente

—Bien, Sabes, Hay que utilizar anticonceptivos, no por que sea la primera vez , no significa que no pase nada—dijo sonriendome—¿Cada cuanto tienes relaciones sexuales?—ante esta pregunta, freddie me miro fijo.

— So-so-solo fue una vez—dije desesperadamente

— Bien, ahora, ve a esa camilla y quitate la camiseta, voy a observar si tu pecho esta creciendo a causa de la leche—dijo sonriendo, Freddie se sonrojo.

— eh, si...—dije timidamente. Me quite la camiseta, y mire de reojo a Freddie, miraba hacia otro lado y estaba colorado, me empece a reir—Freddie—le llame y el sin mirarme me contesto

— ¿Sí?—dijo timidamente.

— No es para tanto, llevo ropa interior eh—dije riendo—me has visto en biquini otras veces... no es nada que ya no hayas visto—me arrepenti de decir lo ultimo, pero vi como solto un suspiro de alivio.

— Eh si.. si—dijo nervioso, cuando se giro y me vio, sus ojos se clavaron en mi estomago aun plano, y me sonroje un poco, gracias a dios tengo lagunas en esa noche.

**FLASHBACK**

Ibamos tomados mas de la cuenta, teniamos las mejillas sonrojadas, y yo apenas recordaba mi nombre, cojimos un taxi hacia el bushwell plaza ya que no recordaba mi direccion y Freddie a duras penas recordaba la suya.

—Bi-bi-en Sam-Hip—dijo riendo Freddie—Mañana nos vemos—dijo con tono de borracho

—Espera—dije yo borracha— a donde vas?—dije sonrosada— cuando estamos así puedo decir tonterias como la que voy a decir ahora—dije tambaleandome—atento—me acerque a su oido y susurre—Me gustas

—Tu a mi también—dijo entre susurros, sintiendo un impulso, le bese , me cojio en brazos , rodee las piernas a su cintura y cerre la puerta de su apartamento.

**FINFLASHBACK**

y hasta ahí recuerdo.

—Bien—dijo ojeando una ficha, me empezo a tocar el pecho con varias cosas raras de las que desconozco el nombre hasta que no pudo observar bien—Agradeceria si te quitas el sosten—Mi cara rapidamente se dirigio a Freddie quien estaba notablemente rojo

—eh...—dije nerviosa—Claro—Comence a quitarme el sujetador, y los ojos de Freddie se agrandaron , esto era un poco vergonzoso, de pronto se desmayo.

—No te preocupes, suele pasar—Dijo Mor, yo solo asenti.

Después de revisarme todo, y cuando digo todo, es TODO, pude salir, llevando como podia a Freddie , le sente en una silla y empece a cachetearlo.

—BENSON DESPIERTA!—grite en su oido y desperto alarmado

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto exaltado

—Ya termino la revision... me dejaste sola—dije sonriendo

—Ah yo esto...—vi como su cara se encendio de rojo de nuevo— lo siento.

—nah, da igual—dije sonriendo —me dio cita para el proximo mes, un martes de no se que dia, esta en el papel, y me dijo que estoy de unas tres semanas y media.

—Bien, como imaginaba—dijo haciendo cuentas—Volvamos con Carly y Melannie.

Al volver, Melannie y Carly reian.

Impacientes daban golpecitos con el pie, al verme , se acercaron corriendo y me abrumaron a preguntas, desde luego, menudo embarazo me queda con estas dos.

**Bien, me salio un poco raro el capitulo, xdddddd sorry ... espero que os haya gustado, un besito:)**

**También perdon por las faltas de ortografía ._. un beso:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAAAAHOLITA:)! bueno aquí ando de nuevo subiendo capitulo!^^ espero que os haya gustado el anterior hahaha, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios*-*! sois increibles:) **

**1- icarly no es mío, es de Dan, si no obvio estaria en los estudios nickelodeon:P!**

**2- Siento las Faltas de ortografía ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>3- Respondo Reviews:<strong>

**JennMcFanSamy **_: Hola linda:)! primero gracias por comentar ^^ , no importa si no comentas en uno , con que comentes una vez me siento satisfecha, me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia, y pues es que tengo el wordpad de windows 7 y no se donde se quitan las faltas de ortografía D: bueno, un besazo y espero que te guste este nuevo:)_

**X-Kevin-X : **_Hola Holita:D! primero muchas gracias por tu review, gracias tambien por tu consejo, en el cap anterior, y tambien que me alegro mucho que te guste:D , lo del rated fue por que cuando la hice , no pensaba que los capitulos salieran asi x) pero ya lo cambie a M:) , un besazo y espero que te guste el capitulo^^_

**sebas li 2496**_: Hola:)! verdad? yo lo paso mal con esas cosas por que siempre me cuestiono, y si no gusta? es algo que me come siempre la cabeza-.-' , y bueno, muchas gracias por tu review:D! me alegro muchisimo de que te guste, ^^ , y que aquí un nuevo capitulo:D! espero que te guste, y un besazo!_

**Pamela Fiction **_: Muchisims gracias :D! no me disgusta para nada:) me alegra mucho cuando me das consejos, y te queria preguntar, para poder corregir mis faltas de ortografía, yo tengo wordpad de windows 7 y no se como se quitan ahí D: , si tu sabes, ¿Podrias decirme:)?_

_He intentado poner los puntos, pero de seguro se me han pasado algunos ._. espero que no sean muchos:D_

_Lo de las mayusculas igual , tengo una mania increible -.- , no se por que , me sale solo:)_

_Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo^^ siempre contesto reviews, me gusta que la gente sepa que los leo todos:) un besazo!._

**aniaseddie4ever : **_Hola:)! bueno primero que nada, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! ajjaja, si yo también me imagino a freddie todo rojito :3 ! y si llevaba vestido, solo que quise poner que la medica le decia camisa y ella se quitaba su vestido, pero me lie ._. pero si se quita el vestido jajajaa, un besazo:D!_

**fatty rose malfoy **_: Hola cariño!*-* primero, muchisimas gracias por tu review de siempre:)! segundo, los findes intento actualizar todos los dias:P , y bueno, muchas gracias! estoy requetequetefeliz de que a la gente le guste el fic:D , soy ahora very happy jajaja:D un besazo linda:)_

**Only-Seddie **_: Hola:)! primero , muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu review, segundo es como ahdjajdhaja que te guste mi fic, estoy ahora mismo en una nube, es decir, es la primera vez que tanta gente lee un fic mío o.o y yo soy como ¡ VERYVERYHAPPYYY! jajaja, me alegro mucho ver tu mensaje privado, me encanta cuando me preguntais cosas:) , espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado:D un besito!_

**Midinght08 : **_Hola:)! la verdad, no se si me dejaste ._. ! siempre respondo reviews, y se que hay gente que siempre dejan, pero creo que no dejaste tu antes:D y bueno, me alegro muchisisimo que te guste el fic:D! estoy ahora mismo muy feliz:) me alegra mucho que te gusten también los otros, y pues les di como un hiatus mientras escribia esta , por que no tenia muchas ideas para los otros y como la gente no comentaba pense que no les gustaba -_- , cuantito pueda y tenga ideas te prometo que actualizo los otros:) yo también tengo blackberry y es muy costoso dejar comentarios -.- , muchas gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo:D un besito:)!_

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

Saliamos del ginecólogo cuando Carlota recibio una llamada. Se puso echa una fiera , estaba histerica, y todos estabamos intrigados, ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

—Carly,¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Melannie.—¿Todo bien?—Carly colgo el movil y empezo a decir cosas sin sentido, balbuceaba y no se la entendia, cosa que me puso mas nerviosa.

La Zarandee**( La movi , le di vueltas, la meci de un lado a otro, no se explicarme xDD )** y le pregunte Gritando. — ¿Qué ocurre Carly?— Vi como su rostro cambio, expresando una mueca de dolor.

—Sueltame Sam, que me lastimas—yo solo la mire y la solte, dio un suspiro de alivio, y volvio a hablar.— Me ha llamado Spencer desde comisaria, Esta en un calabozo, al parecer hizo nose que cosa en un museo de arte, tengo que ir corriendo—Dijo una muy sofocada Carly.

—Esta bien, subamos a mi coche, yo os llevo—Dijo Melannie Calmada. Todos asentimos y subimos en su coche estacionado en la puerta del ginecólogo.

El viaje fue silencioso. Carly se comia las uñas, Melannie estaba atenta a la carretera, Freddie pensaba en cosas ñoñas... creo, y yo, bueno yo miraba por la ventana intentando distraerme.

Cuando llegamos, Carly salio corriendo como una bala que lleva el diablo, todos la seguimos, y al entrar vimos a un Spencer sentado en el suelo meciendose como niño miedoso.

—¡Sacadme de aquí!—Gritaba paranoico.—No hice nada malo—Volvio a decir como niño pequeño.

Carly se acerco al agente de Policia corriendo , y este bajo el periódico para mirarla atento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles enanos?—Pregunto el Oficial, leí su tarjeta y ponia que se llamaba, Agente Carl, oh no, ese es el tipo ofendido por lo del cartel, ' Haz pipi en Carl ', pobre Spencer, le compadezco.

—Hola Señor—Dijo un intento de una calmada Carly.—Soy la hermana de Spencer—dijo mirando al muchacho.—Venia para saber que hizo...—

—Bien, tu hermano—dijo señalandolo.—el despojo humano—ante esto reí y todos me miraron amenazantemente por lo que calle—se puso a hechar fotos en un museo de arte donde estan prohibidos los Flash—dijo el ofendido.

—¿Y solo eso?—Pregunto con notable miedo Carly.

—¿SOLO ESO?—grito enojado.—Haz pipi en Carl—dijo enojado el gordo calvito.

—Eso fue sin querer—dijo entre sollozos Spencer.

—¿Y no podria dejarle ir?—dijo Carly ignorando a su hermano.

—¡NO!—exclamo el policia enojado.

—Bien... Carly, podria llamar a mi Madre, mi Padre era policia ¿Recuerdas?—dijo Freddie.—Quizás ella sepa algo y pueda ayudarnos.—¿el padre del zoquete era policia?-Pensaba yo.—

—Claro, ¿a que esperas? ¡LLAMALA YA!—dijo sofocada mi mejor amiga.

—Ay ya voy—dijo Fredducho entre dientes.

En poco tiempo, después de la llamada , La Sra Benson estaba aquí, toda alarmada, entro derribando la puerta.

—¿Dónde esta mi bebe?—dijo sofocada con voz melosa.—¡FREDDIE!—grito cuando lo vio, vi la expresion de Freddie, fue muy divertido.

—¡Mama!—Grito Frednerd con voz de fastidio.—Estoy bien, aquí el problema es Spencer.—Comence a reir, todo era muy comico, pero comence a sentirme mal, note como quemaba mi esofago , mierda, otra vez esa horrible sensacion... otra vez tenia fatiga.

—Fre-Freddie—dije tartamudeando.—¿Dónde hay aquí un baño?—Freddie me miro , vi en su cara el terror, sabia a lo que me referia.

—Por allí niña—dijo sin prestar atencion el policia, corrí hacia donde me dijo, y otra vez estaba en una deprimente taza de bater.

Al rato note otra vez que alguien sujetaba mi pelo, era Freddie, y... ¿Marissa?

—Freddie-bo,¿que esta pasando?—dijo alarmada—¿Por que le aguantas el pelo a la delincuente?, ¿por que esta Spencer atrapado en esta ratonera?, ¿Por que hay dos Samanthas en la sala?—Se veía la preocupacion en la cara, este era mi fin.

Se me olvidaba el detalle de que la Sra Benson no conocia a mi gemela Melannie, menudo impacto.

—Eh bueno...—Freddie tartamudeaba.—Spencer esta en el calabozo por echar fotos en un museo donde prohiben Flashes—Dijo aparentando calma.

—Aja, comprensible—dijo mirando disgustada a Carly, quien se encontraba ya allí.

—No hay dos sam, puesto que una es Melannie, son gemelas—dicho esto su cuerpo temblo.

—Si, entiendo, —dijo marisa asintiendo.

—Y...y...y... le aguanto el pe-pelo—Freddie tartamudeaba y a mí el mundo se me venia encima, tierra tragame.—por que...—Freddie tomo una bocanada de aire y lo solto todo.—Sam esta embarazada, y es de mí.—dicho esto se escucho un golpe en seco, la Sra Benson se había desmayado, y yo tenia de nuevo ganas de vomitar.

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE POV<strong>

Oh dios, estoy muerto. Mi madre ya lo sabe, y esta desmayada. Sam sigue vomitando, Spencer sigue llorando, Carly sigue comiendose las uñas, Melannie mira la escena sin creer nada, y el policia solo toma rosquillas y ojea el periódico una y otra vez.

Cojí en brazos a mi mama y la sente en el sofa gastado que había allí, estaba palida y no despertaba.

—Sra Benson, ¡Despierte!—dijo el policia desde su sitio.

Mi madre, comenzo a abrir los ojos, coloco su mano en mi mejilla y sonrio, oh-oh.

—Freddie-bo, tube un sueño divertidisimo—dijo riendo tontamente.—Habías embarazado a la delincuente—empezo a reir histericamente, y algunos rieron falsamente.

—Eh... mama—dije atrallendo su atencion—No era un sueño... era verdad.—Vi que su cara perdio toda emoción, estaba palida, hubo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que un gran grito casi parte los cristales.

—¡NO!—Grito mi madre, como una loca.—Es imposible, Freddie, dime que es una broma, por favor, por favor.—dijo mirandome esperanzada.

—Lo siento mama...—dije con tono bajo.

Mi madre se levanto, y sin decir nada, se fue, estaba en shock, nunca pense que sería así, pense que se pondria histerica, incluso me echaria y querria que Sam abortara, pero nunca pense que esto pasara.

Después de horas que se hicieron eternas, convencimos al oficial de que dejara salir a Spencer, Sam se encontraba fatal, estaba muy palida, y tenia algo de fiebre.

Me asegure de acompañarlas a su casa, ya que, aunque Melannie cojio su coche y acompaño a Spencer y Carly al bushwell, yo no quise bajarme, preferí acompañarlas a su casa y después volverme andando de nuevo hasta el bushwell.

No me gustaba nada tener que dejar a Sam así, pero no tenia más remedio, no sabia lo que me esperaba en mi casa.

Ande en silencio , sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta el bushwell, ¿Cómo estara mi madre? era lo unico que me repetia.

Cuando llegue, meti las llaves en la cerradura y entre cautelosamente, no había ruido ninguno.

—¿Mama?—Pregunte indeciso.

Entre al salon y la encontre como un río de lagrimas viendo un album de fotos.

—Sabes, tu padre era igual que tu.—Por fin hablo, y un escalofrio recorrio mi espina dorsal, odiaba verla así, frágil, débil—Le gustaba vivir la vida sin medir consecuencias, y así llegaste tu.—la mire comprensivo, sentia mucha lastima por ella en esos momentos.—no es que no te quisieramos, simplemente no planeabamos tenerte tan jovenes, pensabamos hacerlo mas tarde, pero no me arrepiento de haberte tenido—dijo borrando sus llagrimas e intentando sonreir.—Cuando descubri que estaba embarazada, el mundo se me vino encima, se como te sentias, pero , podrias haber confiado un poco mas en mi, me gustaria haberme enterado de otra manera , ¿Sabes? , pensaba que confiabas más en mi.—me senti terrible, no creí que pensara asi.

—Yo... lo siento mama, teniamos miedo, no sabiamos como reaccionarias y...—me corto.

—No importa—dijo volviendo a secar algunas lagrimas rebeldes.—Solo te voy a pedir un favor.—dijo mirandome seria.—Nunca, nunca, le des la espalda a Sam, esto es algo que habéis echo juntos, te dare la ayuda que necesites, que necesiteis—dijo retractandose.—nunca me callo bien esa chica, pero... no quiero que un nieto mio este mal, solo te pido eso, que le cuides y le tengas cariño, y sobre todo lo quieras.—se veía tan seria, sabia que lo decia enserio.

—Lo haré mama.—dije dandole una sonrisa y abrazándola, sentí que se relajo en mis brazos y un sollozo leve volvió a retumbar en la casa.

—Y bueno, ¿Cuando tiene Samantha revisión?—¿Enserio tenia que preguntar eso?.

—Hoy justamente tubo la primera...—dije con miedo a que se enfadara conmigo de nuevo.

—Bien, ¿Cuando le dieron la próxima?—Pregunto serena.

—El Martes 14 de Abril , a las 15:45—dije yo tranquilo.

—Bien, a partir de ahora, iré con ella a sus revisiones, y ah tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo valla bien y ah...—y ahí estaba de nuevo mi madre sobre-protectora, esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Sam.

**bien, espero que os haya gustado^^ , a mi si me gusto hahaha, un besito y hasta el próximo:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAYY! prometi que iba a subir un capitulo pronto y lo he echo, BIEN?:) bueno eso, que espero que os guste, y aquí respondo reviewss lindos:D**

**1.-Icarly no es mío , es de dan D:**

**2.-Siento las faltas de ortografía.**

**X-Kevin-X : **_Hola:)! primero me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y segundo siempre intento tener en cuenta las opiniones de los lectores:DD! siempre las tomo positivas pues intentais ayudar y aprecio eso mucho ya que igualmente leeis la historia, y el público siempre tiene la razon hahaha, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, un beso:D_

**sebas li 2496 : **_Hello baby!:) bueno, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado:D! me alegro también que sigas leyendo la nove aun :D es increible que sigas desde el primer capitulo y te lo agradezco, un besito:D_

**JennMcFanSamy : **_Hola cariño! bueno me alegra que te gustara el capitulo:D! intente hacer que su reaccion fuera tierna, y bueno, casi todos los fics que lei o la señora benson era comprensible o peleona, e intente hacer esta una señora benson llorica D: que triste que mala persona que soi jajajajajaja, pobre policias si se ponia a liar la pajarraca._

_y bueno, yo tampoco creo que es word , y es un mierdo todo D: , no encuentro esa opcion :( soi una torpe, buajajajajajaja, si pudieras decirme te lo agradeceria:D un beso y espero que te guste el nuevo capp:D_

**Cachilapo: **_HELLOWW! y no te preocupes! no problem:D me siento satisfecha con que hayas comentado este:D:D:D jajajaja me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo , y que te parecieran divertidos:D y bueno freddie segun sam siempre ha sido el tecnoboyñoño jajajajaja Seguro freddie tambien recordara:D siiii intento hacerlos mas largos! y pues te agradezco con toda mi alma que sigas leyendo y que pretendas hasta el final:DDDD eres de lo mejor^^ un besito(L)_

**purplehAM138 : **_JAJAJAJAJ Spencer siempre anda en todos los sarajos ( en todos los problemas ) metido D: no se como lo hace XD ajajja, me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar en los dos capituloss:D! eres buagg!^^ espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo , un besito enorme cariño!:D_

**fatty rose malfoy : **_PobreD: yo el año pasado fui al campo y me salieron boigas o.o tube que ir a la farmacia y comprar un aster sun de esos xdddddd pobre de miiii , si las bb son uun coñazo ( se de lo que hablo tengo una ) con la bateria ._. se me acaba rapidamente!:D y bueno, me alegro muchisimo de que te gustara el capitulo:D! intente ponerla tierna a la sra benson:)! awww eres un amor ! espero que te guste la actualizacion:DDDDDDDD! un beso enorme:D_

**Only-Seddie : **_Hola!:DD eres super genial! awww si ame al policia come rosquillas ! jajajajajajajaja me sonaba a homer j simpson xdddddddddd , también muchas gracias por tu comentario:D! eres increible:D un besote enoorme y espero que te guste la actualizacion amor:D_

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

Bien, hoy no me salvaba ni el embarazo de ir al estúpido instituto. Doy gracias a dios de que es viernes, si no alguien seria el que pagara mi mal humor, por ejemplo Freddie.

Me levante de la cama con los ojos cerrados y me choque con la puerta.—Estúpidas la-gañas que no me dejan abrir los ojos.— pensé.

Cuando conseguí levantarme, fui al cuarto de baño y lave mis ojos, por fin podía ver, ahora se como se siente el ciego que vende cupones en la esquina cerca del Bushwell en aquel estrecho quiosco. **( N/A MI PADRE TRABAJA EN LA ONCE XDDD POBRE )**

Iba hacia abajo a desayunar, cuando una Melannie estresada me echo al lado de un empujón. — ¿Qué ya no se respeta ni a las embarazadas?.— pensaba yo.**  
><strong>

— Eh, tu mala copia con pijama rosa de ponis.— Melannie se giro y me miro atentamente.— ¡Mira por donde vas! casi me caes escaleras abajo.—Proteste yo robando la tostada que contenía en su mano , que ni dios sabe de donde saco.

— Ey , mi tostada.— se quejo.— perdón por empujarte Sammy, es que espero un llamado importante, es de Kevin , el chico que esta en mi instituto , bueno el y yo hemos salido un par de veces y...— la corte.

— No me interesa. —Ella me miro con cara de disgusto, y yo solo sonreí.

— Bueno, vístete que llegas tarde al instituto.— dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome victoriosa como la había sonreído yo, a veces si que se parece a mi, estúpida Melannie.

— Estúpida... —susurre.

Termine de comerme la tostada de Melannie, estaba deliciosa, demasiado.

Me puse una camiseta a rayas blancas y rojas, unas bermudas, y unas converses, en el pelo, una simple pasada con mi flequillo por delante y mis rizos hasta la espalda.

Cogí mi maleta , ni mire que libros llevaba y salí a toda '' mecha '' como diría una Melannie intentando hacerse la moderna, y me dirigí al Ridgeawey, que ya llegaba tarde , como siempre para no variar.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, Freddie me esperaba impaciente en la puerta, estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo , como si estuviera harto, ¿Qué le ocurre a todo el mundo hoy? ¡ están todos locos ! yo soy la mas cuerda, bendito jamón .

— ¿Qué te pasa en el pie idiota?. — dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! llegas tarde para tu información.—dijo el enojado. yo solo bufé.

— Buag, menuda novedad.—dije como si nada quitándole importancia a la cosa, el solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

— Bien , ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Como te levantaste hoy? ¿Tuviste nauseas esta noche?.—dijo apresurado.

— Wow wow wow, para el carro tecnológico freddie, ¿esto que es, un cuestionario?.—dije sonriendo divertida.— además cállate, quieres que todos se enteren, o ¿Qué?—dije mirándole.

— bien bien, me tranquilizo, y no , no quiero que se enteren, solo responde ¿Sí?.—dijo más calmado.

— Esta bien , me encuentro bien, me levante y casi caigo por las escaleras por que a melannie la llamaba su estúpido noviecito kebab o algo de eso, y no, dormí tranquilamente por una vez.—dije sonriendo.

— ¿Bien?—dijo mas como pregunta que como afirmación , dudosamente.— ¡Y dile a tu hermana que tenga más cuidado, que estas emba—le corte.

— ¡y el premio al más bocazas es para Fredward Karl Benson!—dije mirándole.

— Dijiste que no volverías a mencionar mi segundo nombre.—dijo fastidiado.

— ¡Ese no es el caso! cállate o a este paso todos sabrán lo que me ocurre.

— Bien bien, sabes, ¡ Perdimos la primera hora con la charla !—dijo mirando su reloj.

— bien, pues entonces llévame a desayunar que no comí bien esta mañana y después regresamos, o regresas tu.—dije mirándole con una sonrisa.

— esta bien, pero por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora, y volvemos los DOS.—dijo recalcando la palabra dos.

— sí sí, eso ya lo veremos.—dije guiñándole un ojo.—¡Andando! mamita tiene hambre.

Freddie me llevo al Starbuck's coffé que hay cerca del instituto, y hay desayunamos.

— Oh dios Freduccini, este gofre esta genial, ahhhhgg—dije yo toda poseída por el gofre, el solo río.

— Vamos Sam , aligera te o perderemos la segunda clase también.—dijo el frustrado.

— Por mi como si perdemos todo el día.—dije ignorándole.

— Pues por mi no.—dijo mirándome seriamente.

— Hay cambia esa cara idiota.—dije tirándole un trozo de gofre con chocolate con el que se mancho el ojo. Era muy divertido, empece a reírme y todo el local comenzó a mirarnos curiosos, y yo más reía.

— ¡Sam!—dijo con tono frustrado mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

— Oh vamos Freddie fue divertido.—dije riendo.

— Si no fuera por que...—le corte.

— Oh dios, si no fuera por que me amas locamente—dije sarcásticamente mientras me reía.

— Ja Ja y Ja , que divertida que eres Sam—dijo sarcásticamente.

— Sabes que es cierto, sin mamita no vive nadie.—dije haciendo muecas divertidas, le vi sonreír y le acompañe.

— Vamos Sam, que llegamos tarde.—dijo al mirar su reloj. Me cogió de la muñeca, dejo el dinero en el mostrador y salimos corriendo todo en cuestión de segundos.

Llegamos a Rigdeawey y a lo justo sonaba la campana, Carly se veía muy apresurada, iba con mucha bulla,e iba corriendo a su taquilla.  
>Nos acercamos a ella y la vimos sudando, dejo de mirar su taquilla un segundo y nos miro.<p>

—Oh si , menos mal, aquí están mis grandes amigos, los que se preocupan por mi , y ¡ ENTRAN A SEGUNDA HORA A CLASES !—dijo sofocada Carly.

—Oh vamos Shay, ¿Qué te paso? ¿un mal día?—pregunte yo mirándola inocentemente.

—¿Mal día? que va, me hice las planchas en el cabello, me maquille, y me vestí genial, llegue a primera hora y tuve que ponerme el estúpido chándal de educación física, y claro, como mis grandes amigos faltaron a primera hora, tuve que hacer gimnasia junto a Gibby, ¡ Y no saben lo estresante que es ! ¡se llevo todo el calentamiento hablándome de jabón liquido, de su abuela, y como cepilla los dientes a su gato! lo mejor de todo fue cuando toco carrera de relevo, quedamos los últimos, por que a gibby se le desato el cordón de la zapatilla y se cayo ahí en medio, y todos se reían,¡y yo solo podía llorar de vergüenza agena! ¡no saben lo mal que lo pase!—dijo todo rápidamente, y realmente me sentí culpable...— ¡como los extrañe chicos!—dijo abrazándonos.

—Uff, shay, ve ¡inmediatamente a las duchas! hueles fatal.—dije tapándome la nariz, a lo que Freddie me dio la razón y comenzamos a reír.

—Venia a por mi ropa, y no tengo que sufrir estos abusos hasta que me case.—dijo fastidiada.— ya me voy.

escuchamos la voz de Gibby, venia hacia Carly, intentamos avisarle pero no dio tiempo.

—¡Carly! por fin te encuentro.—dijo el gordito feliz.—bien, ¿Qué te parece que vallamos a la gincana del colegio de deporte juntos?

—Mhmmm...—Carly nos miraba con terror pues veía lo que se avecinaba.

—Bien no respondas, ¡ Te he apuntado de pareja conmigo ! ¿a que es genial?—dijo el gordito, Freddie y yo mirábamos a con la boca abierta la escena.

—¡NO!—grito Carly corriendo y llorando hacia el lado izquierdo.

—Carly, las duchas están para allí—dijo freddie señalando. Carly se volvió y corrió para el otro lado.

—¡NO!—volvió a gritar como una loca mi mejor amiga.

—¡Parece que le encanto!—dijo sonriendo como idiota gibby.

—¡GIBBY!—gritamos Freddie y yo a la vez.

—¿Gibbeh?—pregunto el gordito. Nos miro, y se marcho feliz pensando que a Carly le gustaba la idea de jugar con el la gincana.

**Freddie POV**

Bien, hoy tengo un día extraño. Cuando Gibby se marcho, Sam y yo nos encogimos de hombros y nos marchamos a Matemáticas a las clases del señor Hogward , en esta Carly no estaba con nosotros, por lo que a la rubia no le quedaba más que o sentarse conmigo, o con Gibby, y si, a veces escogió a gibby.

—Bien, Te vas a sentar conmigo, o ¿Te vas a ir con Gibby?—pregunte cansado.

—Prefiero ir con Gibby y humillarte una vez más—dijo sonriendo.

—Esta bien, creo que se iba a sentar en primera fila.—dije mirando hacia adelante.

—uff, entonces paso, me siento aquí.**—**dije poniendo mi pierna en su asiento.—quita la pierna tarado.

—No soy segundo plato de nadie.—dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Bien, ¿que quieres nerdiss?—Pregunto Sam.

—Que digas que soy el mejor, que nunca intentaste humillarte, y, que soy tu mejor amigo.—dije mirándola con cara de victoria, ella levanto las cejas.

—¿Es enserio?—pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Tan enserio como que el Jamón engorda y tu lo sigues comiendo.—dije sonriendo.

—¿Me estas llamando gorda inútil?**—**dijo mirándome enojada, me encanta hacerla enfadar.

—yo no he dicho eso, tu has sacado conclusiones sola.—dije sonriendo.

—Habértelo pensado antes eso de que iba estar gorda, ya sabes a que me refiero.—dijo susurrándome en el oído, lo que me causo escalofríos y me sonroje.

—¡Sam!—dije quejándome. En ese momento entro Hogwards todo enojón como siempre.

— Siéntese Puckett—dijo el gruñón profesor, pero yo no quitaba la pierna, por lo que no podía sentarse.—¡¿Qué no me oyó? SIÉNTESE AHORA.—Sam me miro con ojos suplicantes.

—Dime lo que te dije.—dije susurrando.

—Esta bien estúpido, eres el mejor—dijo haciendo comillas al aire.—nunca intente humillarte y, eres mi-mi- aghh esta bien, eres ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO!—dijo gritando, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

—¡PUCKETT! no te lo diré más, o te sientas o vas directa al despacho del director Franklin.—dijo enfadado el ogro. Sam se sentó y me miro amenazante.

—De esta no te libres nerd.—dijo susurrando.

—Claro que no, Mejor amiga.—dije imitando su tono, por lo que se sonrojo, y eso es difícil en Puckett.

—Sabes, ni por muchos Gofres que me regales, serías mi mejor amigo.

**Sam POV**

—Sabes, ni por muchos Gofres que me regales, serías mi mejor amigo—dije con desprecio, claro que nunca sera mi mejor amigo, yo le quiero como algo más.

—Oh, ¿estas enfadada Princesita Puckett?—dijo el imbécil con burla.

—Tú naciste para enfadarme, NERDO.—dije enfadada.

—Puckett esta enfadada, puckett esta enfadada.—canturreo. Le enseñe mi dedo indice y empezó a reír, simplemente le ignore.

Hogward empezó a explicar nosequé de polinomios y de regla de ruflinni o algo de eso, pero no atendí, así que comence a dibujar, en un lado estaba Freddie enjaulado y yo afuera riéndome de el, el estaba en ropa interior de corazones , y llevaba al tobillo una cadena con una bola de esas de encarcelados.

Escuche que el aludido del dibujo , intento mirar, yo solo sonreí.

—¿Qué miras?—pregunte arrogante.

—¿Qué dibujas?—pregunto de la misma forma.

—¿Quieres verlo? me quedo muy realista.—dije sonriendo malévola mente.

—Ja, ja y ja, que bonito eh sam, y ¿Cual eres tú? como también utilizas calzoncillos. —dijo haciéndose el listo.

—Imbécil.—dije enojada.

—Ah no, olvidaba que las tuyas ponen ' Amo las vegas '—dijo riendo.

—No tiene nada de malo, ¡Tener calzones del casino idiota!—dije enojada.

—Si si, espero que nuestra niña no se ponga calzoncillos también cuando crezca.—dijo mirando a la nada.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que sera niña? ya varias veces lo dijiste.—pregunte con duda.

—No sé, simplemente lo creo.—dijo sin prestarme mucha atención .

—sabes, yo creo que sera niño.—dije imitándole mientras la clase seguía.

—Tu como no, siempre llevándome la contraria.—dijo mirándome , sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

—Esta vez es enserio, creo que sera un niño, ¿Apostamos?—dije sonriendo.

—¿Vas a apostar con tu propia hija?—pregunto el enojado.

—Es hijo, un calzonazos como el padre.—dije sonriendo victoriosa.

—Me apuesto 20$.—

—tu hijo vale más.—

—HIJA.—dijo enojado.

—Hijo.—

—Hija.—

—HIJO.—

—TE DIJE QUE HIJA—estúpido nerdo.

—¡ Cállate !—dije enojada.

—¡NO , CALLARSE LOS DOS, NO DEJÁIS DAR CLASES!—los dos nos sentamos avergonzamos y seguimos sin prestar atención.

**AJA AJA AJA, me quedo largo ¿NO? bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYY que pasha coleguis:P? bueno aquí ando :D jajajajajaj gracias por sus reviews, sois onwqnakrnd los mejores^^ **

**1º sorry por las faltas de ortografía**

**2º ICARLY OBVIO NO ES MÍO.**

**3ºRespondo reviews:**

**fatty rose malfoy : **_Woow ! aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo de que a las horas que eran te pusieras a leer o.o gracias por tu review^^ espero que te guste este capitulo que es movidito ahahaha un besoo:D_

**Gabriielita10fanSeddie: **_Hola:D bueno primero muchisimas gracias por dejar un review! y segundo muchas gracias por que te gustan mis historias^^ enserio eres genial :DDDD un besitoo guapa:D_

**Only-Seddie : **_hola jajaja^^ bueno primero gracias por el review:DDD como siempre te digo y también gracias por seguir leyendo! jajaja me alegro mucho de que te rieras a cada rato:D eso lo puse en un momento de improvisacion o.o jajajajaja , bueno espero que te guste el nuevo cap:D un besito^^ _

**sebas li 2496 : **_Hola:D ! bueno me alegro de que te gustara:D ahhhhhhhh no se sabe que sera narananananan (888) ahahah un beso:D_

**SAM POV**

Gracias a dios la horrible hora de matemáticas termino, tenia ganas de ir al baño, la gargante me estaba quemando, y no lo soportaba más. Iba a salir pitando cuando Fredward me agarro del brazo, y me miro serio.

— Sam estas muy palida, ¿ Te encuentras bien ?— dijo con un tono de voz notablemente preocupado.

— Si Fredwich, so-solo necesito ir al ba-baño.— dije mientras la garganta cada vez estaba más ácida.

— Sube anda.— dijo mostrandome su espalda. Di un saltito y subi aborricate (N/A: que subio en su espalda ) y el como bala perdida corrio hacia los cuartos de baño.

Cuando llegue, entre corriendo y empuje a varias chicas, entre en una cabina y comence con lo mío.

Escuche varios gritos de las locas chicas como '' Pervertido, sal de aquí, ¡YA Y AHORA! '' sabia perfectamente que era Freddie, pobre.

Me levante como pude y vi que intentaban echar al pobre Freduccini, se veía tan cómico.

— Eh, saco de hormonas.— dicho esto todas se giraron a mirarme.— dejadle en paz, viene conmigo por que me encuentro mal, irse a maquillar a otro lado.— todas me miraron con temor y salieron corriendo.

Volví al bater y comence de nuevo, y para variar, senti al idiota agarrarme la melena, esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?.— dijo despues de un rato. Yo solo asenti, no queria preocuparle.— ¿ Segura ?— pregunto dudoso.

— ¿No confias en mi?— el alzo una ceja.— chico inteligente.— dije burlona, el me miro y negando con la cabeza sonrió.

— Vamonos anda.— dijo cogiendome de la muñeca y llevandome a rastras.

— Que caballeroso Fredward, ¡ Casi me caes por las escaleras !— el me miro horrorizado.

— que , yo-yo, ¿Estas bien?— empezo a mirarme de arriba abajo cosa que me puso más nerviosa.

— Si , estoy bien idiota.—dije sonriendo.

— Bien, vamonos a Biologia.—dijo mirando el horario.

— ¿Otra vez tengo contigo? bipbip aburrimiento llamando a la taquilla de Sam, ¡ Pasajeros al tren ! yuju yupi, otra hora con fredward que div—freddie me corto.

— Si ya entendi.—dijo frustrado, yo sonreí inocentemente.

— Pero no te ofendas , eh.—dije inocente.

— Si si, claro, vamonos ya que no llegamos.—dijo sin mirarme.

Y así transcurrio el día, entre clase y clase aburrida, haciendo dibujitos en los que a todos le pasaba algo a Fredward, excepto uno, en el que salia Freduccini , yo y un pequeño bebe en mis brazos, el dibujo era muy tierno.

Hoy estaba más animada debido a que en la noche grababamos iCarly, y hoy tocaba molestando a Lewbert, amo molestar a ese estúpido portero.

La tarde la pase en casa de Carly, con un dolor de cabeza que no podia ni con mi cuerpo, Freddie se la paso a mi lado tentandome la fiebre cada tres por cuatro, por suerte solo fue un tonto dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llego la hora de grabar icarly, me sentia un poco mareada , pero no importaba.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien Sam?— Pregunto Freddie temeroso.— llevas toda la tarde mal, seria mejor que no hicieras hoy icarly, si quieres yo me quedo contigo—le corte.

— Freduccini seguro que estoy bien,— dije mirandole serio.

— no te voy a cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?—pregunto más como afirmacion.

— Noupe.—dije calmada.

— esta bien.—dijo frustrada.

Fuimos al piso de arriba, y comenzamos a grabar, todo iba bien.

— Hola hola , me llamo... espera , ¡ Lo olvide !— dijo carly haciendo gestos divertidos.

— Bien, pues yo soy... un momento, ¡ También lo olvide !—dije haciendo pucheros.

— Entonces esto solo puede ser un programa loquisimo al que llamamos... ¿ Cómo era ? a sí...—dijo carly.

— iCarly—gritamos Carly y yo corriendo por toda la sala, mientras que pulse el boton de vitoreos y aplausos.

— Bien, para empezar...—dijo carly y la corte.

— ¡Vamos a ponerle una soga al cuello a freddie y vamos a darle vueltas hasta que se axfisie!—dije yo poniendo tono emocionado falso.

— ¡SAM!—grito freddie frustrado, y yo rei.

— No seas mala amiga, en primer lugar tenemos... ¡ MOLESTANDO A LEWBERT !—yo pulse los aplausos.

El show siguió normal, hasta que recibi un llamado y tuve que dejar a Gibby delante de la cámara haciendo el idiota.

—¿Sí?—pregunte al telefono.

— Pequeña zorra, que es eso de que estas embarazada—grito mi madre al telefono. Mis piernas temblaron, ¿Como cojones se había enterado?

— Mama , puedo explicartelo , yo...—dije intentando hablar pero me corto.

— No quiero saber nada ni de Melannie ni tuya, sois unas putas, Tu por preñarte y Melannie por defenderte—senti lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, y caí al suelo ya que las piernas me flojeaban.

— Pero mama escuchame—grite llorando.

— No quiero saber nada, ya he echado a Melannie, ven a por tus cosas si no quieres que las queme, zorra, nunca debiste nacer, ¡ Fuiste un error !—me grito al telefono y colgo.

Senti una mano en mi hombro, y al girarme vi que era Fredddie.

— Tardabas mucho sam... ¿Estas llorando?—dijo mirandome preocupado.

— No-no—dije secandome las lagrimas.

— Ven aquí, dime que ocurrio.—dijo abrazandome, senti que no pude más y comence a llorar como una niña pequeña.

— Freddie... mi mama se entero. Nos puso se patitas en la calle a mi y a Melannie, no se como cojones se entero, volvió y me llamo y... y... y...—yo no podia seguir hablando, las lagrimas me caían de los ojos y no podia evitarlas.

—No te preocupes Sam, iremos ahora mismo a tu casa y arreglaremos esto.—dijo besandome la cabeza, yo solo negue.

—conozco a mi mama freddie, se como es, es muy impredecible, sabia que algo de esto pasaria, por eso no queria que se enterara yo..—me corto.

—Mas tarde o temprano se iba a enterar sam, ¡ POR DIOS ES TU MADRE ! tiene que entrar en razon, no puede ponerte en la calle por que si...—dijo serio y enojado freddie.

—Estamos perdidas Freddie...—dije llorando.

Freddie se levanto decidido y salio corriendo enojado, me temi lo peor, rápidamente fui tras el, Seattle se estaba pintando con lluvia, y por mucho que yo corria no era capaz de alcanzarle, ¿Cúando el idiota se volvió mas rapido que yo?

—Freddie esperame—grite mientras notaba la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

—No Sam, quedate ahí—dijo enojado.

—Freddie por favor—dije esperanzada. No queria que le pasara nada, se como es mi mama y ...

—Lo siento Sam, no voy a permitir que esa loca mujer te deje en la calle a tí y a Melannie.—dijo y vi como volvio a correr.

Los huesos me pesaban, mi ritmo cardiaco se podia escuchar a kilometros, y mi respiracion era irregular. Yo que me había levantado medio contenta por que hoy grababamos icarly.

Caí al suelo mojado, me sente en el escalon y agarre mis piernas por la parte de mis rodillas, estaba temblando, tenia frío, y lo peor es que no pude evitar que Freddie hiciera unalocura, por que mama, ¿ Por qué tiene que ser tan terca ?.

Senti como alguien me agarraba y me levantaba, al girarme era Freddie, se había vuelto por mi.

— Me preocupe al ver que no ibas tras mi, antes escuchaba tus pasos pero llego un momento en el que ya no, escuchame, voy a ir a casa de tu madre y quiero que vallas a casa de Carly, te vas a poner mal si sigues bajo la lluvia.—dijo mirandome seriamente.

— ¡ NO FREDDIE ! si tu vas yo voy contigo—dije siendo terca como siempre.

— Sam no...—dijo tocandose la frente.—mira escucha, este día ha sido un poco raro vale, no quiero que te pongas mal, voy a ir allí y voy a arreglarlo, vete a casa de Carly, yo te pago un taxi si hace falta.—dijo serio.

— ¡Te dije que no Fredward!—grite llorando.—Voy contigo y es mi ultima oferta.—

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo más complicado Sam?—dijo enojado.—¿que no me escuchas cuando te hablo? Hazme caso de una vez—grito enojado.

—¡Quizás lo hago más complicado por que me preocupo por ti!—grite enojada llorando.—¡Por que no quiero que te pase nada idiota! ¿Qué no lo ves? mi madre era una furia, y te vas a meter en la boca del lobo, ¡ ESCUCHAME POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA !—grite llorando.

—Sam no me va a pasar nada, no soy ese niño frágil de antes, ¿ POR QUE TE PREOCUPAS TANTO POR MI ? DEBES PREOCUPARTE POR TI Y EL FETO—dijo más calmado.

—¡ ME PREOCUPO POR TI POR QUE SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA ! —grite llorando.—Pero parece, que si te lo pidiera Carly si le harias caso.—dije con dolor.

—Sam...—dijo apenado.

—No esta bien, ¿sabes que? ve a casa de mi madre, Quizás mañana no puedas ver nacer a tu hijo.—dije escupiendo con dolor.

—Pero Sam, yo solo lo hacia por ti, no quiero que estes en la calle, y Melannie y el bebe , y tu madre esta ¡ LOCA ! —dijo enojado.

—Ja—rei yo histericamente.—¿Qué me vas a contar de mi vida Benson? ¡ QUE COJONES ME VAS A CONTAR ! ¿crees que esto era un juego? Cada día desde que mi padre se fue mi madre se drogo, bebio y fumo, y Melannie no estuvo ahí , solo yo, Melannie siempre acaparo todo, y ahora soy el error, la que se preño por ser una zorra según ella, nunca fui buena para ella, por eso no queria decir nada , por eso , sabia que me echaria ¿ ES QUE NO ENTIENDES ? conozco a mi madre, Freddie—dije llorando.—y si en algún momento te hice demasiado daño fue por que intentaba llamar la atencion de alguien, que alguien me hiciera caso en esta puta vida, yo te conoci primero, eramos muy amigos hasta que Carly apareció.—dije con dolor.

—Sam yo..—le corte.

—No digo que Carly tenga la culpa, es mi mejor amiga, y la amo, pero por un lado u otro siempre era la invisible, Si no era Melannie era Carly, ¿Crees que mi vida ha sido fácil? no Freddie, llevo mucho tiempo luchando por lo mío, y se que esto es una batalla perdida, probablemente ahora este quemando mi ropa, tirando mi portatil por la ventana o que se yo, no me importa, y si accedi a tener al niño fue por que por fin algo sería mío, habria dejado huella, y... estoy cansada de esto , estoy cansada de todo... yo solo-solo...—comence a llorar de nuevo y Freddie me abrazo. No se como había llegado a estos limites, me levante con la idea de una noche tranquila, y mira como acabo.

—Sam, escúchame, puede que yo tuve ese tonto enamoramiento con Carly pero ya paso, nunca fuistes ni seras invisible contra nadie, Melannie puede que sea bueno en lo suyo pero tu lo eres en lo tuyo.—dijo mirandome con una sonrisa, yo solo me seque las lagrimas y sin venir a cuento le bese.

**Wah, que mala soy, lo he dejado ahí, este capitulo fue raro osea del colegio mira todo lo que paso o.o, en el próximo se vera la que se lia en casa de Pamela e.é nos vemus.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeiisss, bueno no me voy a enrollar:P nos leemos abajo ( Ahí respondo los reviews )**

**Siento las faltas de ortografía.**

**FREDDIE POV.**

—Sam, escúchame, puede que yo tuve ese tonto enamoramiento con Carly pero ya paso, nunca fuistes ni seras invisible contra nadie, Melannie puede que sea bueno en lo suyo pero tu lo eres en lo tuyo.—dije mirandola. Me sentia mal , de repente todo fue muy rapido, senti unos labios encima de los mios.

Rapidamente, reaccione . Sam, me estaba besando, hacía tanto tiempo que queria esto, solo que trataba de esconder mis sentimientos.

Comenzamos a sincronizar, roce mi lengua por sus labios dandole a entender lo que queria. Ella me dio paso a su boca y empezamos una lucha con nuestras lenguas.

Pronto los estúpidos pulmones nos hicieron separarnos, estabamos rojos y afixiados. Yo tenia una sonrisa de completo idiota en la cara, cosa que ella pudo notar debido a su risa.

—Eh esto yo..—dijo un poco timida.

—Te quiero Sam.—dije sonriendo, Su cara cambio de confusion a alegria, y una ancha sonrisa escapo de sus labios.—Entiendeme, yo.. no quiero que te pase nada, por eso necesito ir a casa de tu madre, piensa también en la pobre Melannie, ninguna os mereceis esto.—dije con una sonrisa triste.

—Freddie... yo... si vas te acompaño.—¡Qué terca es!.

—Sam...—dije con tono triste y frustrado.

—Por favor.—dijo seria, no tuve más remedio.

—Esta bien, prometeme que me haras caso cuando te diga que te estes quieta, detras de mi o cualquier cosa.—dije serio. Ella asintio. Comence a andar pero ella me agarro del brazo.

—Ah y Freddie—me gire a verla.—Yo también te quiero.—dijo con una sonrisa. Le di una sonrisa y la abrace.

—Andando.—dije serio.

Cuando llegamos a su edificio, Melannie se encontraba en las escaleras, agarrando sus piernas y llorando como niña pequeña.

—¡MELANNIE!—grito sam mientras corria a abrazar a su hermana.

—Sam, yo... lo siento, no se como se entero, ¡ Te juro que no dije nada !—dijo la rubia llorando.

—Melannie...—dijo con tono de compasion.—escuchame, eso es lo de menos ahora, no te preocupes.—dijo intentando sonar madura. Me acerque a ellas y las abrace.

—Lo importante es conseguir entrar en razon a vuestra madre.—dije serio.

—Lo he intentado Freddie, esta loca, se ha desquiciado, nunca pense que se lo tomaria así, se que mi hermana es joven, pero me ha tirado una silla a la cabeza, da gracias que tengo reflejos.—dijo Melannie muy alterada. Sam me miro con terror, sabía que esto la estaba destrozando.

—Ahora vengo.—dije enfadado.

—No freddie, ¡¿No escuchaste? le tiro una silla a la cabeza a su propio hijo. ¿Qué crees que hara contigo? además , tu me preñaste en cierto modo, ¿Crees que va a ser buena contigo? —dijo Sam alterada.

—Tranquila Sam, voy a estar bien.—dije acercandome a ella y besando su cabeza.—Estarse aquí tranquila y quietas.

—Pero Freddie...—la corte.

—Pero nada Sam, tenemos una promesa.—dije mirandola serio, ella solo asintio abatida.

Cuando llegue arriba, la puerta estaba abierta, la casa era un asco , y Pam estaba en el sofa tirada con rodeada de latas de cerveza.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí Frank? no te quiero ver por aquí—dijo echa una fiera sin apenas fuerzas para levantase. Menudo morazo lleva encima.

—Pam, Me llamo Freddie—dije irritado.—Vengo a hablar con usted.—dije intentando no perder la poca calma y paciencia que me quedaba.

—¡LARGATE!—grito tirandome una lata.

—NO PAM, ESCUCHEME.—grite enojado.—Usted no puede echar a sus hijas a la calle, o no se acuerda cuando usted estuvo embarazada, ¿Sú madre la echo a la calle?—dije mirandole serio, vi como comenzo a llorar.

—¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida pequeño Geek!—dijo enojada.—¡NADA!—grito llorando.—yo he pasado por mucho, las adverti a las dos, ohh si, lo hice, les dije que tomaran precauciones millones de veces, ¡No sabes el cargo que es quedarte embarazada a tan corta edad! yo sí, ¿Crees que fue Facil? ¿En serio? es mucha responsabilidad.—dijo gritando.

—Eh yo...—me había quedado sin palabras.

—¡Después de que mi marido muriera, yo me quede sola, es un cargo muy grande Frank!—dijo enojada, esta señora no se entera que soy freddie.

—Soy freddie señora.—dije irritado de nuevo.

—¡Qué mas da! vas a abandonar a mi hija y ella cuidara sola de su hijo, ¿Sabes qué? yo sabia que esto ocurriria, pero siempre pense que seria Melannie, se la veía tan inocente ¡Que creía que algún día borracha abusarian de ella! pero me equivoque, no quiero ver a esa sin verguenza, a esa zorra en mi casa , o de lo contrario...—la corte.

—¿De lo contrario qué?—dije desafiante.—¿Sabes?, usted no puede hacer que ellas terminen como usted, siento mucho lo que sufriste, ¡Pero no debes darle una vida de mierda por que la tuya no fue buena!—dicho esto, Pam me miro sin expresion alguna.

—Tienes razón, sabes, como no quiero que tengan mi vida de mierda, coje sus cosas y largate con ellas, no quiero veros a ninguno por aquí ¡NUNCA!—dijo gritando.

—Sabe, ya le llegara una denuncia de mi parte.—dije llendo al cuarto de Sam por sus cosas. Me llevo un rato recoger sus cosas, cuando sali, Pam seguia en el sofa sin poder levantarse.

—No te atreverias a denunciarme.—dijo borracha.

—No me pruebes, creeme, saldrias mal.—dije dando un portazo. Cuando llegue abajo, lo que vi me parecio muy tierno, Sam estaba llorando, y Melannie trataba da calmarla aún estando ella mal.

Me acerque a las dos y las abrace.

—todo va a estar bien Sam, Melannie.—dije mirandolas, le di un beso en la mejilla a Melannie y uno a Sam.—Vamonos.—dije levantandolas del suelo como pude.

**Bien, se que quedo un poco raro xddd, lo siento, estoy un poco triste D: ya no recibo tantos reviews como antes, aún así gracias a los que seguis dejando *-* os AMO!**

**X-Kevin: **_Heyy no problem:D agradezco tu review ^^ , espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tan tragico o.o, un besazo enorme y gracias por seguir leyendo:D _

**Gabriielita10fanSeddie: **_Hey! hola:D bueno lo primero, gracias por dejar review^^ me alegro que te guste la historia:DDDD un besazo enorme cariño:) espero que te haya gstado este:D_

**fatty rose malfoy : **_Pero bocaza:P espero que lo haya arreglado en este cap:D! bueno, gracias por dejar tu review:D sigues leyendo desde el principio y eso para mi es increible^^ un besazo enorme:D_

**Only-Seddie : **_AWWWWWWWWWWW ! gracias a ti por leer:D eres genial hahaha, si yo tambien la odio:( jejejeeje seh que se besen yeahh forever jajaja;D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo:D un besito guapa:D Gracias por seguir leyendo desde el principio. Saludos :3_

**sebas li 2496 : **_Soi mala MUAJJAJAJA *-*! bueno me alegro que te siga gustando:D gracias por seguir leyendo desde el principio:D un besazo enorme :DDDD!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Awwww gracias a todos:') esta vez vi más reviews o.ó ! muchas gracias enserio^^ sois un amorcette333 bueno nos vemos abajo y ahí respondo reviewwsss.**

**1º sorry por las faltar de ortografía.**

**2º este cap incluira bastante a Melannie.**

**MELANNIE POV**

Estaba aturdida, lastimada, me sentia una mierda y solo tenia ganas de llorar. Nunca creí verme en esta situación, como mi madre, la que me dio la vida,¿Pudo hacerme algo así tanto a mi como a Sam? ¿Que no tiene corazón?

—Bueno chicas, he hablado con Carly y me ha dicho que podeis quedaros en su casa, pero hay un problema...—decia freddie un poco pensativo.—Solo esta el sofa, una tendria que dormir en el suelo y como que no se ve muy cómodo...—dijo intentando hacer una broma en esta situación.

—Eh, bueno Melannie puedes quedarte con el sofa, yo dormiré en el suelo, no seria ni la primera ni la ultima vez.—dijo mi hermana seria.

—¡NO! claro que no, Sam , estas ya sabes, embarazada...—dije mirandome la punta de los zapatos.—no puedo dejar que duermas en el suelo.—sentencié.

—De verdad Melannie que..—vi que estaba triste, pero la corte.

—¡Te dije que no!—dije terca como yo sola.

—Bien, os propongo algo ¿Vale?—dijo más como afirmacion que como pregunta. Las dos asentimos.—Si no creo mal, mi mama tiene turno de noche... una puede quedarse conmigo y la otra en casa de Carly.—dijo sonriendo.

—Bien, definitivamente yo me quedo con Freddie.—dijo Sam mirandome amenazante pero a la vez triste.

—Todo tuyo...—dije triste.—Sam... ¿Tú crees que nos merecemos esto?—dije triste.

—¿Estas de broma? puede que yo si, pero ¿Tú? que eres la persona más buena del mundo... definitivamente no te lo mereces.—dijo dandome un abrazo.

—Sam, no os lo mereceis ninguna.—dijo mirandonos Freddie.

—Es solo que... no se , no creo que hice algo tan malo ¿NO?—dije llorando de nuevo.

—No , claro que no melannie, shh...—dijo Sam tratando de calmarme.—¿Te acuerdas lo que nos cantaba papa cuando teniamos pesadillas y no podiamos dormir?—yo asenti , me encantaba esa cancion.—pues tenia razon.

—Ya pero, ahora no esta para cantarnoslo.—dije mirandola triste.

—Pero estoy yo para cantartelo.—dijo Sam con una sonrisa.—Tranquila mi niña sabes que estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar, cuando tengas pesadillas puedes acudir a mi, dame un abrazo y vuelve a dormir, piensa que esto no es real, piensa que todo se va calmar, que todo va pasar y con una sonrisa vas a volver a estar...—cantaba mi hermana mientras pequeñas gotas corrian por su cara.

—Gracias Sammy.—dije abrazandola aún más fuerte. Freddie nos miraba con ternura.

—Sam esa canción es preciosa.—dijo sonriendo.—Bueno, vamos ya al bushwell.—las dos asentimos.

**FREDDIE POV**

Note como Sam empezo a temblar, normal, a penas llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas, Melannie por el contrario iba toda embutida en ropa.

—Sam ¿Tienes frío?—pregunta estúpida.

—No, es que me gusta temblar por que parezco más sexy no te jode.—dijo de mal humor.

—ai, que temperamento.—dije quitandome la chaqueta y pasandosela por los hombros. Ella me miro con cara confusa pero lo dejo estar.

—Y bueno, ¿estáis juntos o algo así? lo digo por lo de antes del beso...—dijo Melannie triste. Sam y yo nos miramos y note como mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Bueno... algo así... supongo.—dijo Sam ¿Timida?

—Si, algo así... creo.—dije yo de igual forma.

—Awww...—dijo Melannie con poco animo.

Llegamos al Bushwell y subimos al octavo piso, al llegar Carly las esperaba y les dio un abrazo a cada una, le contamos lo que teniamos pensado y ella solo sonrio, dandole paso a Melannie. Sam y yo entramos en mi casa y ella parecia triste.

—Vamos Sam, animate—dije haciendo caras raras intentandole hacer reir.

—Ahora no nerd, no tengo ganas de insultarte.—dijo sentandose sin ganas en el sofa.

—Esto si que es grave.—dije mirandola. Me sente a su lado y ella seguia mirandome sin expresion alguna.—Vamos Sam, no puedo verte así, todo se va a arreglar.—la abrace y ella no puso resistencia.

—Pero freddie es duro, piensalo, como crees que estarías tu si tu mama te lo hiciera, se que esa mujer esta loca pero nunca llegaria a estos limites.—me senti mal por sam y la aprete mas en mi abrazo.

—Shhh , ya esta tranquila, sabes, aunque tu madre este así contigo, siempre me vas a tener a mi, y a Carly, y a Melannie, ¡incluso a Gibby!—dicho esto ultimo se rió.

—Gracias Fredweird—dijo sonriendo.

—Cuando quieras.—dije sonriendo también. Sam bostezo y me di cuenta de que estaba más cansada de lo que aparentaba.—Ven Sam, voy a enseñarte el cuarto de invitados.—ella asintio.

La lleve hasta el cuarto y deje que se cambiara. Me fui a mi cuarto después de apagar todas las luces. Me cambie y me acoste a dormir, este día había sido muy duro.

**SAM POV**

Las 3:12 AM y no puedo dormir, ¿La causa? hay tormentas de nuevo, mi madre me ha puesto en la calle y tengo panico a los relámpagos. Para colmo, estoy en una casa que no es mía...

Me levante y fuí silenciosa hacía el cuarto de Freduccini, no queria despertarle pero si yo no iba a dormir, el tampoco.

—Freddie...Freddie...—susurré.

—Mhmmm—dijo Freddie adormilado.

—No puedo dormir Freddie.—dije susurrando.

—¿Qué te pasa?—dijo sentandose y frotandose los ojos.

—Es que... si le dices a alguien estas muerto Benson.—dije apuntandole con mi dedo.

—Dispara ya Sam tengo sueño.—dijo como niño pequeño.

—Bien...—dije suspirando.—Me dan miedo las tormentas , les tengo terror desde pequeña, también esta lo de mi madre y odio los relámpagos, y si te ríes de mi te juro que...—Freddie me corto.

—Ven aquí anda.—dijo abriendo el edredon dandome paso. Fui hacía la cama y me tumbe a su lado. Comenzo a tocar mi pelo y beso mi frente.—Hasta mañana Sam, si no puedes dormir avisame ¿vale?—dijo adormilado.

—Vale... Gracias fredwardo.—dije en medio de la oscuridad.

—Nada...—dijo bostezando. Pronto se quedo dormido, me acurruque en su pecho y me quede frita.

**wehhhhhwehhhwehhh hahahaaa bueno aquí respondo reviews:**

**fatty rose malfoy : **_Hola:D! bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando:) espero que te haya gustado^^ un beso:D!_

**Gabriielita10fanSeddie: **_Hey:)! bueno gracias por comentar:DDD me alegra muchisimo que te guste el capitulo y la historia:D! gracias por seguir comentando:) un besito!_

**midnight08: **_Hola:)! bueno no te preocupes:D me alegro muchisimo de que te gustara el capitulo y la historia xdd:) comentaste dos veces o.o ¿Cómo lo hicste? un beso!_

**purplehAM138 : **_Heeeeey! bueno ¡Gracias por comentar:)! me alegro muchisimo de que te siga gustando la historia:) espero que te haya gstado el capitulo:) un besito!_

**sebas li 2496 : **_JELOUUU! bueno primero gracias por comentar:D segundo espero que te haya gustado este cap:D gracias por seguir comentando:) un besito!^^ _

**Only-Seddie : **_Heeey!^^ gracias por seguir comentando o.ó ! eres genial:) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que poco a poco a partir del beso se vallan queriendo más:P un besito y espero que te guste el cap:)_


	12. Chapter 12

**SAM POV**

Desperte con algo pesado al rededor de mi cintura. Me frote los ojos y los abri lentamente. Comence a observar.—ese poster de Galaxy world tan ridiculo no es mio.—pense.

Al momento todos los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a mi mente. Me gire y vi a Freddie dormido con una sonrisa en su cara, a saber que estara soñando. Intente levantarme pero no podia, Freddie me agarraba muy fuerte y no queria despertarlo. Comence a hacer ruidos como si fuera un caballo pero nada, no me soltaba.

—Freddie, necesito ir al baño...—susurre pero me ignoro.—idiota sueltame.—dije irritada. Vi como su sonrisa se ensancho, entonces me di cuenta, estaba despierto. Le di un codazo y comenzo a quejarse mientras se reía.

—¡Eres una bruta!—se quejo entre risas.

—La culpa es tuya por no soltarme, necesito ir al baño idiota.—dije entrando al cuarto de baño dentro de su habitación.

—No tardes Samantha—dijo con burla en su voz.

—No me toques los ovarios externos , por no decir una palabra mas fea benson.—dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Más quisieras tu Puckett—dijo siguiendome la broma.

—Mira Benson, Más quisieras tu poder tocarmelo de verdad.—dije siguiendole el royo.

—Ya lo hice.—dijo con tono de burla.

—Deja que salga, te voy a matar.—dije escondiendo mi sonrisa.

—Esta bien me lo he buscado.—dijo riendo desde su cuarto.

Sali del cuarto de baño y lo vi aún en su cama sonriendo, se me vino a la cabeza Melannie, ¿Cómo habra pasado la noche? ya saben, es muy femenina odia dormir en sofas... ya me la imagino toda incomoda dando vueltas... al final yo fui la que mejor durmió.

—Freddie, tenemos que ir a ver a Melannie...—dije mirandole.

—Si, pero primero vamos a desayunar, las tripas me estan matando a ruidos.—yo solo reí y asenti.

Fuimos al Grovy Smothie y me compro un licuado, de repente tuve un antojo super raro, un calipo.

—Freddie quiero un Calipo.—dije mirandole.

—¿Estas loca? no hace tiempo para Calipos...—le corte.

—¡ TE PEDI UN CALIPO NO TE DIJE QUE ME REGAÑARAS ! solo comprame el calipo.—dije amenazante.

—que humos por la mañana, ay ya voy...—dijo agachando la cabeza.—¿De qué sabor lo quieres?—dijo mirandome.

—Lima-Limon.—el asintio y fue a comprarlo.

**(N/A: si no sabeis lo que es el helado calipo, es como una barra de hielo con el sabor que quieras xdd)**

Llego con el Calipo y se lo arranque de las manos, abri la tapa y empece a comermelo. Observe la cara de Freddie, era un poema, estaba todo colorado y no paraba de mirarme descaradamente. Comence a reir y el solo quito la vista encima de mi.

—¿Quieres un poco Freddie?—dije con burla.

—No gracias Sam.—dijo sin mirarme.

—no te iba a dar de todas formas.—dije encogiendome de hombros. Comence a comerme el Calipo a mala leche, el pobre estaba todo rojo y yo no paraba de reirme.

—¡Sam quieres parar ya!—dijo colorado.—Vas a hacer que yo... ya sabes... ¡Aghh!—dijo poniendose más colorado. Yo ya sabia a que se refería pero preferia dejarle en vergüenza.

—¿Qué tu que freddie?—dije con voz inocente.

—No te hagas la loca.—se giro a mirarme y comence a comer otra vez el Calippo, su cara se torno de rojo inteso y yo no paraba de reir.

—¡Sam vas a conseguir que ...!—le corte.

—¿Excitarte? Te la debía por lo de esta mañana, sinceramente, no me hace falta un calipo para conseguirlo, en fin, quedate ahí con tu amiguito en manifestacion.—dije andando para alante riendome. El miro hacia abajo y maldijo en voz baja, yo comence a reir aùn mas fuerte.

Seguimos andando y llegamos al parque para que yo pudiera terminar de '' desayunar '' si a comerse un calippo puede llamarse desayunar.

—Eh Fredwerdo—dije atrayendo su atención.—quiero montar al culumpio.—dije señalando el culumpio ya vacio que apenas unos minutos antes ocupaba una pequeña.

—Pues montate.—dijo mirandome.

—Si pero quiero que me empujes.—dije con tono de '' duhh ''.

—Esta bien niña pequeña.—dijo sonriendo.

—¡No lo soy idiota!—dije corriendo hacia el culumpio. Me sente y empece a dar golpecitos en el suelo con impaciencia.

—ya voy chica.—dijo sonriendo. Comenzo a empujar muy flojito y empece a molestarme.—Mas fuerte inútil.—dije mirando hacia atras.

—Puedes caerte Sam.—dijo en tono relajado.

—¡Dije que mas fuerte!—dije con malhumor.

—Dios, que cambios de humor, ya voy.—dijo asustado. La brisa golpeaba mi cara y mis pies se movian al ritmo del culumpio, se sentia muy bien. No se cuanto tiempo pase allí , si no fuera por Freddie seguiria aún ahí.

—Sam, tenemos que irnos, Carly me ha mandado un mensaje , dice que Melannie tiene otro ataque de pánico.—dijo Freddie mirando su Pearphone.

—oh...—dije con tono apagado.—¿otra vez? —dije triste.

—Si , venga vamos.—dijo parando el culumpio y dandome su mano. Me levante del culumpio y no solte su mano, y a el parecia no molestarle.

Llegamos al Bushwell en menos que canta un gallo. Al abrir la puerta de Carly, para variar sin echar las llaves, vimos a Melannie corriendo por el apartamento y Carly detras intentando cogerla.

—¡Sammy!—exclamo al verme, salio corriendo y me apretujo. Revolee los ojos y Freddie tuvo que soltarme la mano. No se como lo hace esta chica, que por su culpa siempre me tengo que separar de el.

—¿Qué te pasa Mala Copia?—dije mirandola desde arriba.

—¿Mala copia?—dijo con duda.—Bueno da igual, lo que pasa es que Carly me pidio cita para el medico, dice que no estoy bien, ¿Crees que estoy loca Sam?—dijo mirandome a los ojos.

—Yo no dije que estes loca...—dijo Carly refunñando, la corte.

—Si, lo creo.—dije divertida.

—¡Sam!—exclamo Freddie viendome.

—Ay por dios, ¡Estoy loca!—dijo derrumbandose en el sofa Melannie desanimada.

—¡Claro que no Melannie, no le hagas caso a Sam!—dijo Carly echandome miradas amenazantes.—ahora mismo vamos a ir al medico...—A melannie se le encendio otra vez la bombilla y volvio a correr.

—¡Te dije que no! dejame—dijo corriendo otra vez por el apartamento. Rapidamente corrio escaleras arriba y Carly la seguia. Freddie y yo nos miramos y encogimos los hombros.

—¡Estan locas!—exclamamos los dos, haciendome sonreir. Me sente en el sofa y Freddie puso su brazo por mis hombros, lo deje estar.

—Freddie... anoche pude pasarla en tu casa, pero... hoy estara tu mama la loca, y Melannie y yo tendremos que quedarnos aquí y...—me corto.

—Tranquila Sam, hablare con mi mama, lo entendera.—dijo sonriendome.—y no esta loca.—dijo mirandome.

—oh vamos, sabes que si que esta loca.—dije cruzando las piernas encima del sofa.

—Si claro, como digas...—dijo el disgustado y frustrado.

—Freddie...—dije mirandole, volvio a mirarme atentamente.—Gracias—el solo asintio y sonrio.

—Cuando quieras princesa puckett.—dijo sonriendo, y me hizo reir. Me acerque y le bese, fue un beso tierno, el no se lo esperaba pero que mas da, note que sonreia durante el beso, tuvimos que parar por culpa de los chillidos de Carly y Melannie.

—¡Awww!—gritaban las dos a coro.

—¿Melannie, que no huías de Carly por que te queria llevar al loquero?—dije mirandola.

—¿Al loquero? hace un momento me prometiste que me llevarias solo a hacerme un chequeo.—grito.—no dejare que me lleves al loquero—dicho esto volvio a correr.

—¡muchas gracias Sam!—dijo frustrada volviendo a buscar a Melannie.

—No hay de que.—dicho esto comence a reir y Freddie ma compaño.

**REVIEWSSS:**

**aniaseddie4ever : **_Heyy! no te preocupes:) gracias por comentar este linda, un beso:D_

**X-Kevin-X : **_Hola:)! me alegro que te gustara este capitulo tambien:DDD intento actualizar rapido siempre, un beso:) _

**sebas li 2496 : **_jejejejej seria bueno que los viera! ajajaj, gracias por comentar, un beso:)_

**Only-Seddie :** _Awww! muchas gracias de verdad, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, un besito:)!_

**PurplehAM138 : **_Sii! es me quede dormida jajajajajaja, me alegro que te gustara:D un besiitoo!^^_

**midnight08:** _Heeeeeyy:) bueno me alegro musho que te gustara:D espero que te guste este tb! un besito:D PD: QUE PREGUNTA?_


	13. Chapter 13

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO HABER TARADADO TANTO ._. ! NO TUBE TIEMPO :(:( NOS LEEMOS ABAJO:) **

**FREDDIE POV**

Estuvimos un rato viendo ' Celebridades bajo el agua ' en casa de Carly mientras Melannie y la antes dicha seguian peleando por ir la medico. Hoy le tocaba ''ahogarse'' a Maddisen, estúpida, me cae mal, no se que hace con Nathan Kress, es obvio que ama a Jennette McCurdy y viceversa, **(N/A: espero que no se molesten por mi critica xdd se que en realidad jathan es solo amigos, solo es parte del fic el comentario xddd).**

Cuando el programa acabo, Sam tuvo un antojo raro, pepinillo con ketpchup, ya era el segundo de hoy, y no me pudo dar mas asco, BUAGH. Cuando termino de comerselo, decidimos ir a mi casa a hablar con mi madre, ya que salia de trabajar a las 19:30 y eran las 20:15 , si, soy muy maniatico del reloj.

Cuando entre por la puerta, escuche a dos personas charlando pero no le di mucha importancia.

—¡Mama, ya estamos aquí!—dije desde la entrada. Escuche un grito femenino y pronto tenia a una chica agarrandome del cuello. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que era mi prima Lizz.

—Hola primito—dijo efusiva. Me solto y se giro a mirar a Sam.—¿Y tú eres...?—dijo arrogante. Ohoh, esto me va a traer serios problemas.

—Ella es...—no me dio tiempo a contestar, pues Sam se me adelanto.

—Soy Sam, su NOVIA.—dijo recalcando novia. Un momento... ¿Cuándo le he pedido yo que lo sea? no es que no quiera pero, bah da igual.

—Ah, encantada de conocerte, yo soy su Prima Lizz—dijo sonriendo ya más calmada.—Primito , tengo una muy buena noticia, ¿A que no sabes quien se viene a vivir a tu casa por un tiempo?—dijo alegre. Oh-Oh.

—No me lo digas...—susurre yo apenas inaudible.

—¡Yo!—dijo sonriendo.—¿A que es genial?—Mire a Sam, y tenia cara de preocupación.

—Eh, si si, ¡MAMA!—grite y Lizz me miro confusa.—Tenemos un problema y gordo.—Mi prima me miro ofendida y Sam comenzo a reirse.

—¿Qué pasa Freddibear?—dicho mi apodo Sam y Lizz comenzaron a reirse.

—Pues... debido a lo que sabemos tu y yo...—mi madre me miro entendiendo y lizz miraba confusa.— A Sam la echaron de su casa al igual que a Melannie, entonces... Carly solo tiene sitio para una, y había pensado que Sam podia quedarse aquí, ¿Me entiendes? pero con Lizz ahora...—dije apagando la voz, La mirada de lizz era entre compresiva a Sam y triste.

—Oh... si soy un estorbo me largo...—dijo triste.

—¡No! no es eso...—dije apresurado.

—Bueno, pueden dormir juntas, si a Lizz no le molesta.—dijo mi madre mirando a Lizz.

—Oh no no, no me molesta.—dijo sonriendo. Sam tenia cara de muy pocos amigos, pero sonrió falsamente.

—Pero Lizz, hay una cosa que debas saber...—dijo mi mama.

—¡Pero nada Lizz! tu no la escuches.—dijo Sam con la cara blanca.

—¡Sam!—dije yo mirandola.

—Agh, esta bien, digaselo.—dijo Sam nerviosa.

—Lizz... Sam esta embarazada.—dijo mi madre.

—¡Oh por dios!—grito Lizz.—Tu y mi primo... Ya saben... ¿o es de otra persona?—dijo Lizz.

—¡No! es de tu primo.—dijo Sam.—Pero... yo, e-esto...—Su tartamudez fue muy cómica.

—Bueno chicas, después tendran tiempo de conocerse, ahora voy a hacer la cena.—dijo mi mama. No me esperaba que fuera a decir que si tan pronto.

—Si quiere puedo ayudarla tia.—dijo Lizz sonriendo.

—Claro.—dijo mi mama sonriendo.

—Bueno... quizás yo pueda servir para algo.—dijo Sam siguiendo a Lizz a la cocina. ¿Esperen... SAM TRABAJANDO? esto esta MUY mal.

**SAM POV**

Después de ayudar a la loca y a Lizz- quien por cierto, se veía simpatica- comimos, vimos la televisión y llego la hora de acostarnos a dormir.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Lizz cogió sitio y me dio palmaditas al otro lado para que me sentara, sonreí e hice lo que me pedia.

—Y bien Sam, no hemos hablado muy bien antes, yo soy Lizz Bennett Benson, vengo de Washintong y me encanta ver iCarly, aunque la semana pasada no pude verlo.—dijo sonriendo.

—Eh bueno, Yo soy Samantha Puckett, pero juro que si me llamas Samantha, estas muerta—dije sonriendo, y vi como arqueo las cejas.—bien, soy de Seattle, siempre he vivido aqui, y me encanta hacer icarly.—dije sonriendo, a lo que Lizz me acompaño.

—y , supongo que conociste a mi primo por iCarly ¿no?—dijo Lizz, yo bufé.

—Que va, le conoci en Rigdeawey, se mudo al poco tiempo al apartamento de enfrente de Carly, al 8C, cuando lo conocí debo admitir, que era muy raro—dicho esto Lizz rió.—se ponia a espiar a Carly por la mirilla de su apartamento, ya que , en aquel entonces, estaba muy enamorado de ella.—dije con voz apagada.—bueno, era como un friki, le encantaba Galaxy world, La tecnologia, las cámaras raras, todo lo geek.—dicho esto, Lizz me miro confundida.

—Pero... le sigue gustando todo eso.—dijo ella.

—Lo sé, nunca dije que dejara de ser un friki.—dicho esto las dos comenzamos a reir.

—Supongo que estas enamorada...—yo me sonroje después de sus palabras.—Si mi primo es tan... tan...—no se le ocurria palabra.

—TAN BENSON—dicho esto reimos de nuevo.

—Exacto, si es tan, Benson, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de el?.—esa pregunta me la habia echo millones de veces.

—No se, haber, se que le quiero por como es conmigo, por lo bien que me trata, por su forma friki de ser—dije sonriendo.—pero supongo que una no elige de quien se enamora.—dije sonriendo.

—Y si te dieran la oportunidad de enamorarte de otra persona,¿lo harias?—esa pregunta toco mi corazón.

—No.—dije rotundamente.—Me compra mucho jamón.—dije en burla.

—Awwwwwwww...—dijo sonriendo.

—Buagh, me parece que te vas a llevar genial con Carly y Melannie, sois iguales.—dije sonriendo.—Por si no lo sabes, Melannie es mi gemela.

—¿También tienes una gemela?—dijo atónita.—¡Yo tengo un gemelo! se llama Ethan, es el raro de la familia, saca buenas notas...—comenzamos a hablar las dos a la vez.—es adorable, siempre me comparan con el.—dicho esto volvimos a reir.

—Y Lizz, ¿tu te enamoraste algúna vez?—su cara paso a ser triste, me parece que no debia haber preguntado.

—Bueno Sam, esto es algo que no le conte a nadie, ni si quiera a mi primo, pero ya que te sineraste... creo que yo también lo haré.—dijo sonriendo triste.

—No hace falta, si no quieres.—dije mirandola.

—No si... hace tiempo, me enamore de un chabal llamado Marc, en ese entonces yo vivia en nueva york, nos queriamos muchisimo, cada vez que podia nos escapabamos un rato para estar juntos... pero mis padres se oponian a esa relación.—dijo mirandome triste.—No es que mis padres sean millonarios ni nada, tampoco pobres, eran de clase media-alta, y querian emparejarme con un tal Murray, era un buen chiquillo, me caía bien, pero no le queria como más que un amigo.—dijo continuando su relato.—un día, me revele y dije que no estaría jamás con el, asi que mis padres me obligaron a mudarme a Washintong, intentamos seguir en contacto por el ordenador, pero mis padres me tenian controlada la red... así que llego un momento en que Marc se olvido de mi...—dijo mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

—¡PERO, PERO!—dije indignada.—No te pueden obligar a estar con quien tu no quieres.—dije enojada.

—Mis padres son así...—dijo triste.

—Bien, no te preocupes, los míos, bueno... mi padre antes de morir... yo le amaba, pero mi mama realmente nunca me quiso es decir, una vez que mi padre murió se olvido del mundo, bebió, se drogó...—vi la expresion de Lizz, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.—y ahora me echo de casa, en fin, es algo que tengo superado.—dije sonriendo falsamente.

—Lo siento mucho Sam.—me tumbe en la cama con algúnas lagrimas corriendo por mi cara.

—No hay problema.—dije. Bostece falsamente.—Lizz, tengo sueño, ¿puedes apagar la luz?—dije haciendome la cansada.

—s-si, hasta mañana Sam, que duermas bien.—dijo con voz triste.

—Hasta mañana.—dije aún con lagrimas.

**FREDDIE POV.**

Bien, hoy hay de nuevo tormentas, estúpidas con sus ruidos que no dejan dormir a nadie. Escuche pasos y mi puerta se abrió. Eran Sam y Lizz, ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

—Fre-freddie.—dijo Lizz asustada.

—Ha-hay tor-tor-mentas.—dijo Sam.

—Ay por dios...—dije yo sabiendo lo que querían.

—Por favor primi—dijo Lizz alargando la i.

—Pero chicas...—dije pero Sam me corto.

—Te juro Fredwardo que si no me dejas entrar ahora mismo en tu cama, mañana no te hablaré en todo el santo día.—dijo Sam amenazante.

—Mi cama es bastante grande.—dije dejandoles hueco.

—Hasta mañana primito.—dijo lizz dandome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana tarado.—dijo Sam besandome.

—Si, si , solo dejenme dormir.—dije apretujado por las dos, ya que me abrazaban a cada lado.

—¡SH!—dijeron las dos a dúo.

¡QUE INFIERNO ME ESPERA!

**REVIEWS**

**Primero quiero decir que estoy MUY FELIZ:)! osea llevo ya como 90 reviews*-* batí mi propio record xdd:) y ahora a por los 100 8-) un besazo!^^**

**as sejmet : **_Eii!:D claro que lo voy a terminar:D jajaj me alegra mucho que te gustaara:D un besazo(L)_

**crismoster : **_HOLA:)! jajajajjaja me encanto tu revieww*-* dejas comentarios muy lindoss:D espero que te guste la nove:P !_

**fatty rose malfoy : **_Aww no te preocupes:D me alegra de que te haga gustado o.o:) ya llevo 90 reviews*-* ahora voy a por los 100 8-) un besote lindaaa!:DL_

**X-Kevin-X : **_HEY:)! bueno queria decirte que tambien sigo tus noves o.o ! estoy re enganchadas, no se si te deje review por que andaba desde la caca-blackberyy xddd cuando pueda paso i miro:) un beso!_

**Only-Seddie : **_JAJAJAJAJAJ SII ponte en la situacion xdd o,o pobre freddie xddd espero que te guste estee:)!_

**sebas li 2496 : **_JAJAJajA SEEH POBRE MELANNIE! es una tontorrona xddd bueno espero que te haga gustado cariño, un besito!^^_

**purplehAM138 :**_ AWw SII ! pobre, tenia pensamientos impuros 8-) normal, con sam aii con el calipo jajajajajajajja un beso:)!_

**aniaseddie4ever : **_HEY!:) me alegro muchisimo de que te haya gustado jajajaja^^ eres muy linda:D un besoo^^!_

**fSEDan : **_ ES IGUAL QUE YO*_* mientras lo escribia me reia xddd gracias por comentar:) espero que te haya gustado este^^_

**UNA COSA MÁS ! LOS PERSONAJES LIZZ Y ETHAN SON PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI! ESTAN SU FOTO EN MI PERFIL;) UN BESITO:PP**


	14. Chapter 14

**FREDDIE POV**

Después de toda la noche sufriendo patadas, puñetazos y achuchones me levante a por un café.

Cuando termine de desayunar , preparé el desayuno de Sam y Lizz, fuí a despertarlas y vi una escena muy cómica, se encontraban Sam y Lizz abrazadas, Lizz sonreía y murmuraba algo de — Jason, te amo.—y simulaba como si estuviera besando a alguien.

Por el contrario, Sam tenia algunas lagrimas por el rostro, cosa que me desconcertó, me acerque y la escuche susurrar.—No papa , por favor... no te vallas, te necesito.—me mato el alma escucharla decir esas cosas.

—Chicas, despertad , os he preparado el desayuno.—les susurre.

—Ahgg, Freddie ¿Por qué me despiertas? ¿te lo he pedido yo acaso?, ¿No? pues ¡ NO ME DESPIERTES !.—agh, no recordaba que Lizz tenia muy mal despertar. Sam abrio los ojos y miro a Lizz, ambas abrieron mucho los ojos y pegaron un grito.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!.—dijeron las dos.

—¡Separate!.—dijo Sam.

—Si si.—dijo Lizz apartandose rápidamente.—¿echaste de menos tu osito de peluche Sam?.—Bromeo Lizz. Sam gruñó, y yo comence a reír.

—No te hagas la graciosita conmigo, y tú no te rías fredraro.—Lizz solto una carcajada y al mirarla Sam se cayó.

—Bueno, dejarse de chacharas que el bacon y los huevos se enfrian.—dije con una sonrisa.

—¿HE OIDO BACON?.—gritaron las dos al unisono. En realidad, se parecen más de lo que yo pensaba.

—¡Otra como su primo! AHG.—dijo Sam a lo que yo reí.—¿Por qué todos los Benson's me copiais al hablar?.—dijo Sam frustrada.

—Quizás no somos los Benson's.—dijo haciendo comillas al aire.—quizás eres tú la que nos copias.—dijo guiñandole un ojo y marchandose al cuarto de baño.

—¿Es así de insoportable todas las mañanas?.—gruñó Sam.

—Si, os parecéis mucho.—dije con burla, Sam me miro malamente y calle.

—Voy a comer Bacon que es más interesante que estar aquí hablando con un nerd.—dijo como si nada, a lo que me hice el ofendido y ella rió. Recorde lo que ella dijo ayer a Lizz, ' Mi novia ', ¿Desde cuándo? me acerque y comenzar a hablar de nuevo con ella.—Eh bueno Sam... ayer le dijiste a Lizz que tu eras mi...—ella me corto.

—Lo hice para que no parecieras un fracasado.—mentia. En sus ojos veía su mentira, la conozco demasiádo bien, a mi ya no puede mentirme.

—Bueno...—dije siguiendole el royo.—Habia pensado, que este Fracasado.—dije señalandome a lo que ella sonrió.—podria invitarte a tomar algo el sabado, y vas a venir por que me idolatras.—dije mirandola con burla.

—¿Me estas pidiendo una cita freddikins?—Bufó.

—No te la estoy pidiendo, estoy afirmando que irás.—dije sonriendo.

—A mamita nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer.—dijo mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

—y... ¿Si te compro un jamón?—dije mirandole pícaro.

—Echo.—dijo seria a lo que yo sonreí.

**CARLY POV.**

Desde ayer no se nada de Seddie. Si, leísteis bien, SEDDIE, yo siempre supe que esos dos tenian algo solo que prefería guardarmelo,no queria pelear con nadie y mucho menos con Sam y Freddie.

Hablando de todo esto, escuche la puerta y al girarme eran ellos con una pequeña chica blanca , ojos marrones, nariz respingona y sonrisa impecable. Al fijarme bien la reconocí del tiron.

—¿LIZZ?.—chille como loca.

—¡CARLY!.—dijo con emoción. Abrio los brazos y corrí a abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, ¿Años? sí creo que sí.

—¿Os conocéis?—pregunto Sam confundida.

—Si Sam, un verano vino un fin de semana de vacaciones a la casa de la señora benson, tu no estabas, fue la época en la que estabas con Pete.—al pronunciar este nombre Freddie Gruño. Recuerdo que a Sam siempre le ponia una Sonrisa falsa cuando hablaba de Pete, y cuando estabamos a solas, se enfadaba si yo le hablaba de el. Otro indício mas del seddie.

—Oh...—dijo Sam ¿Abatida?.

—Bueno Carly, el caso es que... ¡ME MUDO POR UN TIEMPO A CASA DE FREDDIE! ¿A que es genial?.—yo puse mala cara. ¿Y sam qué? aquí solo cabe una, no puedo dejar que duerma en el suelo.—Oh... ya veo que no te hace mucha ilusión.—dijo la chica notablemente triste.

—¡NO ES ESO!—dije corriendo.—es que Sam iba a ...—ella me corto.

—¿A vivir en casa de Freddie?—yo asentí.—tranquila eso esta solucionado, somos bastante mayores y la cama es bastante grande, podemos dormir juntas en la habitación.—dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, la mía aparecio bien ancha y Lizz empezo a dar Saltitos. —¡Me encanta estar aquí!—chillo emocionada. Todos sonreímos y al buscar a Sam con la mirada me di cuenta que no estaba.

—¿Freddie... y Sam?—pregunte.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento...—escuchamos un ruido del cuarto de baño y Freddie se alarmo.—Esperad aquí ahora vuelvo.

**SAM POV.**

Estúpidos vomitos. Se suponia que había dejado de vomitar hace algún tiempo... ¡AHG!.

Bien, ahora se abre la puerta y lo mejor es que Fredduccini.

—Tío... no se como lo haces que siempre acabo metida en una taza de bater y tu detras aguantandome el pelo.—dije girandome un poco mientras hacía la accion descrita. El sonrió.

—Tienes razón, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—pregunto preocupado.

—¡Mejor que nunca!—dije Sarcásticamente.

—Bien.—dijo el de igual forma. Yo volvi a enterrar la cabeza en la taza de bater y el siguió hablando.—Bien Sam, ¿Sabes que dentro de tres días tienes tu próxima revision en el ginecólogo?—bien Sam , de puta madre, tienes revisión y lo olvidas, encima esa chica hace preguntas muy... Freddie interrumpió mis pensamientos.—Definitivamente no te acordabas.—dijo negando con la cabeza. Hice como sí le ignorara y seguí a lo mio.

Cuando termine, enjuague mi boca y jalé de la sisterna. Freddie me seguia detrás todo el tiempo, parecia un perro lazarillo.

—Freddie... ¡No me voy a perder en el living de Carly!—dije exasperada cuando llegue al salón y todos los allí presentes rieron.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Sam?—pregunto Sam mirandome preocupada.

—Ya mejor.—dije con una sonrisa.

—¡AH CLARO!—dijo indignado Freddie.—con ella no utilizas tu sarcásmo.—todos miraron sonriendo y yo comence a carcajeárme.

—ella es mi MEJOR AMIGA, por si no lo sabias idiota.—dije mirandole con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Y yo que soy?—dijo el de igual forma.

—un friki.—todos rieron y el me miro disgustado.—Un friki al que quiero mucho.—levanto la cabeza y sonrió y todos allí incluido Spencer y Gibby que llevaba jabón liquido , no se ni en que momento aparecieron, ni dios sabe de donde saco Gibson su jabón, gritaron efusivos un '' AWWWWWWWWW ''.

Hice como si los ignorara a todos y me fuí hacia la nevera, tenia el estómago vacio, ¡Estúpidos vómitos!

**¡HOLA GUYS! bueno actualizo rápidisimo! lo siento si no os contesto los reviews:S no tengo tiempo en serio, como ven el capitulo es cortisimo y no muy bueno , lo acabo de hacer aquí mismo, osea que... no tengo tiempo por que mi mama me castigo sin ordenador, y ando actualizando como una moto! así que la próxima vez prometo responder reviews! gracias a esas 8 personas tan geniales!**

**midnight08**

**fSEDan **

**purplehAM138 **

**Only-Seddie**

**sebas li 2496**

**X-Kevin-X **

**fatty rose malfoy **

**Gabriielita10fanSeddie**

**¡LOS AMO!**

**una ultima cosa, si pueden recomendarme historias de vosotros, pleaaaaaaaaaase*-* un beso:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¿LOS PUEDO AMAR MÁS? 104 REVIEWS ! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! SOIS LOS MEJORES, LOS AMO TANTISIMO!*-* SIENTO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUERA TAN CORTO, LO HICE CUANDO MI MADRE SALIO AL SUPERMERCADO*-*! Y BUENO PARA CELEBRAR QUE HAY 104 REVIEWS... APARECERA UN PERSONAJE ESPECIAAAL! JEJEJEJEJ:PP NOS LEEMOS:) **

**SAM POV.**

Miercoles. Sí, hoy es miercoles, tengo de nuevo revisión con el ginecólogo, o más bien dicho con la ginecóloga. Estoy nerviosa, ¿Qué locas preguntas me hara hoy? prefiero no pensarlo más.

Hoy cuando me levante, desperte a Lizz, al parecer se parece a mi en algunos aspectos, por ejemplo , ama dormir. No veas la que me lió, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera pegado con mi calcetin relleno de mantequilla, pero no puedo arriesgarme a dormir en la macetilla, que Lewbert venga, y me pegue patadas en venganza a todo lo que le he echo estos años, definitivamente no, no puedo arriesgarme.

Me vestí rápidamente y cuando salí , ahí estaba freddie, le sudaban las manos, tenia el rostro pálido, llevaba uno de sus típicos politos a rayas, un baquero ajustado. - que no veas como se le marcaba el culo, todo hay que decirlo.- y una converses a juego.

—Bueno Sam, ¿Estás lista?.—preguntó con a penas un hilito de voz.

—Si frerdinerd , estoy lista, inteligente, culta...—si , en momentos en los que estoy nerviosa, digo estúpideces de este estilo.

—¿Qué?.—dijo Freddie confundido.

—Nada, mejor vallámonos ya.—dije mirando hacía la nada.

—Eh, si si, claro.—dijo aún confundido.

El trayecto fue rápido, llegamos en un cuarto de hora, a penas hablabamos, intentaba relajarme, no era la primera vez que iba, pero solo al recordar la ultima vez, lo mal que lo pase con aquellas preguntas... mejor intento relajarme. Sam, piensa en... jamón, jamón, jamón, me decía a mi misma.

—Bien ya hemos llegado.—dijo saliendo de su asiento para llegar a abrir mi puerta.

—Gracias, fredmen.—dije divertida.

—¿Fredmen?.—yo asentí. Mejor que no supiera por que iba,tengo una mente sucia.

—¿Okay?.—dijo con voz confusa. Salí del coche y juntos nos apresuramos a entrar en aquel hospital, o lo que fuera que seá.

Entramos con paso decidido y nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Allí se encontraba una joven de pelo rizado castaño, era de piel palida, ojos grandes y marrones y sonreía, creo que era la unica en la sala que sonreía.

—Frednerd... no sientes como que...¿Conoces a esa chica?.—dije señalandola cuidadosamente de que no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Si... su rostro me es familiar...—dijo pensando.

—espera... ¿Esa no es?.—dije dudosa.

—¡Es Shelby Marx!.—gritamos los dos a conjunto. Al gritar, la chica se giró y al vernos sonrió y nos saludo efusiva con la mano.

—Valla... sigue tan guapa como siempre...—dijo Freddie. Solo le faltaba la babita callendo.

—Sí sí, lo que sea.—dije con tono molesto.

—Uhh Puckett, ¿estas celosa?.—dicho esto hice una pedorreta y bufé.

—¿Celosa? ¿de quién? ¿De tí?.—dije levantando las cejas.

—¿de quién si no?.—dijo el frunciendo el ceño. Puse cara de preocupacion y empece a susurrar nombres inventados que ni yo misma sabia a quien pertenecian.

—Podria ser de marcus, o bryan, o no , quizás jason... o de jack o...—Freddie me corto.

—¡Sí sí! ya entendi.—dijo frustrado, a lo que yo sonreí. Vimos que la chica se nos acerco con un pequeño bebe rubio en brazos, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran marrones, era preciosa.

—¡Hola chicos! no esperaba verlos aquí.—dijo sonriendo Shelby.

—Nosotros tampoco.—dijimos a la misma vez. Ella sonrió y nego con la cabeza.

—¡Veo que no cambiais!.—dijo efusiva.

—Tú si que cambiaste Shelby, te noto más..¿Guapa?.—dijo mirandome y levantando las cejas. Asintió y volvió a hablar.—Si, te veo mucho más guapa, ¿Te has echo rizos no? te pareces a una chica que conocimos en un colegio, se llamaba Tori vega.—dijo el nerd sonriendo.— También era preciosa.—me miro con cara de suficiencia y por mi cuerpo la sangre hervía.

—¿Gracias?.—dijo la chica confundida.

—Si si, de nada.—dije molesta. Shelby noto el aire de incomodidad y la sonrisita de Freddie y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueeeeeno...—dijo alargando la ''e''.—¿Qué haceis aquí chicos?.—dijo volviendo a mostrar su ancha sonrisa.

—Pues esto yo...—corte a freddie.

—Estoy embarazada, y es de Freddie.—dije mirandola amenazante. La cara de Freddie estaba palida, já dulce venganza.

—¡OH CHIZZ!.—grito Shelby.—¡Es muy lindo! ya cuando los conocí veía chispa entre los dos... a pesar de la tostada con ¿Cómo era?.—dijo ella intentando acordarse.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.—dijo Freddie avergonzado.

—Si, mejor no.—dijo ella mirandonos.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?¿De quién es ese bebe? no salió nada en las noticias en plan '' Chica adolescente - Shelby Marx- deja boxeo por tener un bebe de quien sabe quien la preño.—dije molesta.

—¡Sam!.—me dijo freddie.—podria matarte ahora mismo.—dijo con temor, yo solo le susurre '' no le tengo miedo '' y me encogí de hombros.

—No no, esta bien.—dijo Shelby enojada.—Este bebe tan lindo, se llama Stephanie McKress Marx, es el hijo de mi hermana.—dijo volviendo a su sonrisa. Nuestras caras de asombro se veían desde lejos, nuestras bocas estaban abiertas como 'oes' ¿Desde cuando shelby tiene una hermana?.—Mi hermana no podia traerla, tampoco su marido, así que dije que yo podía traerla.—dijo con una sonrisa más amplia.

—así que tu eres como ...—dije yo.

—¿Su tía?.—termino la oración Freddie.

—Si chicos.—dijo sonriendo. En ese momento se escucho en la sala mi llamado. '' Samantha Puckett '' y mi cuerpo de nuevo se tensó.

—Bueno chicos, es vuestro turno, supongo que otro día podremos quedar, estaré por aquí un tiempo, espero que podamos salir un día y llamar a Carly y a ese extraño chico que se quita la camiseta.—dijo sonriendo a lo que el nub y yo respondimos con aire de obviedad y en conjunto '' Gibby '' , ella se rió, nos despedimos rápidamente y se marcho.

—Bien, entremos.—dijo freddie agarrandome la solo asenti. Al entrar encontramos a Morgan, como recuerdo que se llamaba, allí en su silla verde con una sonrisa apuntando cosas en su libreta de notas.

—Hola ¿Sam era como te gustaba que te llamaran no?.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eh-si.—dije yo ¿Tímida?.

—bien sentarse aquí.—los dos hicimos lo que nos dijo.—y bien ¿Cómo han trascurrido estas ultimas semanas?.—dijo Mor con una sonrisa.

—Pues, ultimamente vomitaba mucho, ya no tanto.—dije nerviosa.

—bien eso es normal.—dijo ella anotando en su cuaderno.

—si y también tubo antojos raros.—dijo Freddie de igual forma a mi.

—eso también es normal, mediante avance más antojos tontos tendras, llevas a penas 6 semanas, durante las primeras 12 semanas del embarazo son comunes los vomitos y los antojos.—dijo sonriendo.

—Eh...Claaaaro.—dije yo alargando la ''a'' a lo que ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Bien, tumbate ahí.—dijo señalando la camilla, yo obedecí y me tumbe.—necesito que te levantes un poco la camiseta, voy a ponerte el gel para ver si el embrión a crecido lo normal.—yo asentí con un gran miedo en el cuerpo.

Una vez puesto el gel, conecto una maquina a una pantalla, y pronto apareció una imagen, la imagen de mi hijo formandose. Me entro un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, senti que las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, y una sonrisa aparecia en mi cara.

—Bien, parece que va bien, aunque... ¿Qué es eso?.—dijo asombrada señalando la pantalla. Me alarme y me gire a ver.—Oh, no te preocupes.—dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.—sera que la pantalla tiene una mancha, hace mil que no la limpio, por un momento pense que eran dos bebes.—mi corazón se acelero, ¿DOS?.

Después de un rato y un par de preguntas mas, pudimos salir de la consulta, aún no se quitaba de mi cabeza la idea de dos bebes, quizás solo estoy paranóica y solo fuera la mancha en la pantalla.

**MELANNIE POV.**

Estaba en casa de Carly, desde su ordenador portatil, cuando nos llego una petición de videollamada.

—Carly ven a ver esto.—dije llamando su atención. Ella se acerco y observo detenidamente la pantalla.—¿Conoces ese usuario '' hurtyourbody09 ''?.—ella pareció reflexionar y parecia confundida.

—No se Melannie, me suena , pero ahora no caigo quien es, aceptalo.—Obedecí lo que dijo y al pulsar apareció en la pantalla una chica con una larga melena a rizos, ojos marrones, piel blanca y una sonrisa esparcida por toda la cara.—No puede ser...—dijo Carly asombrada.

—¡Es Shelby Marx!.—grite toda poseida.

—Si Sam, soy Shelby, juraría que nos vimos hace un rato.—dijo confundida.—¿Qué pronto te atendieron no?.—dijo aún mas confundida.

—Oh no, yo no soy Sam, soy su hermana Gemela Melannie, encantada.—dije intentando mantener la calma.—y tu eres... tu eres... tu eres...—dije nerviosa.

—Si...—dijo ella sonriendo. Di un salto del asiento y comence a saltar.

—¡ERES SHELBY MARX! SHELBY, ESTO ES INCREIBLE, ¡CONOCEIS A SHELBY! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTASTE?.—le reproché a Carly.

—Bueno... una vez salió junto a nosotros en iCarly, creía que lo sabias... Además ¿Qué onda si es Shelby? pense que no te iba la violencia y todas esas cosas que tu hermana ama.—dijo Carly confundida.

—¡si carls! no me gusta, pero tiene la ropa más bonita de toda la liga.—dije emocionada a lo que Carly suspiro abatida.

—Era obvio.—dijo Carly.

—¿Tú donde te compras esa ropa tan bonita Shelby?.—dije ignorando el comentario de mi amiga.

—Eh bueno esto, yo...—dijo confundida.

—No la hagas caso.—dijo Carly.

—¡HEY!.—exclamé ofendida.

—Eh bueno esto yo... ¿Carly?.—en ese momento habíamos comenzado una pequeña discusión.

—Pero le dices que no me haga caso como si estubiera loca.—me queje con voz de niña pequeña.

—Oh no, claro que no Mel, tu no estas loca, solo le preguntas a una chica boxeadora profesional donde se compra su ropa.—dijo abrazandome y haciendole gestos a Shelby para que le quitara importancia.

—Carly, tu y tu dulce sarcásmo.—dije mirandola mal.

—si si ya claro, Bueno Shelby, ¿qué querias?.—dijo sonriendo.

—Eh...¡Ah claro! esta mañana vi a Freddie y Sam... que fuerte lo del embarazo.—estaba saliendo una vena cotilla de Shelby que yo no conocía.—En fin, el caso es que le dije que un día podriamos quedar y pense que podría decirtelo, voy a estar aquí en Seattle un tiempo.—Carly asintió sonriendo.

—Claro...—dijo mi amiga alegre. Algo en mi se activo y comence a gritar y correr por toda la casa.

—¡AH! ¡voy a conocer a Shelby Marx! quizás nos hagamos amigas y me preste su ropa, ¡Esto es genial!.—grite emocionada.

—Bien, podriamos decir que Sam es la cuerda de la familia.—dijo Carly con tono cansado, a lo que yo la fulminé con la mirada.—ya me cayo.—dijo con tono de voz inocente.

—Bueno Carly te dejo, Stephanie, la hija de mi hermana, no para de llorar, ¡Nos vemos!.—dijo sonriendo a la vez que apagaba la cámara.

—¡Si que es rara!.—dije yo inocente. Carly me miró con las cejas levantadas y yo solo sonreí.

**LIZZ POV.**

Bien, estoy aburrida. Mi querido primito fue a acompañar a Sam al ginecólogo, quise acompañarlos pero no me dió tiempo a vestirme por dormilona, por lo que ahora tengo un berrinche.

—Jo, ¡Yo quería ir! yo queria ir, yo queria ir, yo queria ir...—dije infinidad de veces con una pataleta.

—¡Callate , callate, callate!.—grito mi tía Marissa harta de mis quejas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta rebelando a un Freddie con una sonrisa y una Sam carcajeandose.

—Lo mejor fue cuando te pusiste la benda y te meti el churro con chocolate por la nariz.—dijo riendo.

—No lo mejor fue cuando...—Sam lo corto.

—Cuentalo y no vivirás para ver crecer a tu hijo.—El ruido de Freddie tragando saliva llego hasta mis oidos. Comence a reir, ¿Siempre erán así? menudos dos se han juntado.

—¡Por fín llegáis!.—dijo Marissa.

—Si, es que después de ir al ginecólogo fuimos a desayunar churros con chocolate lo-quiero decir sra benson.—Marissa nego y yo comence a reir de nuevo.

—Llamamé Marissa querida.—dijo con rentintin **(N/A:tonito molesto). **

—Y bien, ¿Cómo os fue?.—dije aún con mi berrinche.

—Bien , supongo.—dijo Sam.

—¿Supones?.—pregunté yo dudosa.

—Si, Lizz, vamos al apartamento de Carly, aún no conociste a Melannie , el otro día dormia siesta, vamos a presentartela.—dijo mi primo agarrandome de la muñeca.

—No llegueis muy tarde.—gritó Marissa mientras cerraba la puerta rápido.

Fuimos al apartamento de enfrente, y al entrar , Carly charlaba con una copia exacta de Sam, se puede decir que ella iba con faldita y mucho rosa, pero en aspecto eran igual.

—Hola , Ven Melannie.—dijo mi primo. La chica se giró y se me quedo mirando sorprendida y confusa.—Esta es mi prima Lizz Bennett Benson, Lizz esta es Melannie Puckett.—dijo sonriendo mi primo.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte, Carly me habló el otro día de ti, perdona por estar dormida.—dijo sonriendo. No, por lo poco que conozco a Sam, solo se parecen en físico.

—Oh, no es problema.—dije sonriendo.—de todas formas, igualmente , encantada.—dije sonriendo.

**CARLY POV.**

Mientras se presentaban, tenia la necesidad de preguntarles como les fue en el ginecólogo, como fue que vieron a Shelby Marx, etc...

—Eh chicos, chicos...—me estaban ignorando todos por completo.—¡Chicos!.—grite enojada y todos se girarón a mirarme.—Bien, ¿Cómo os fue en el ginecólogo?.—dije yo sonriendo,

—Oh genial carlangas... vimos a ...—la corte.

—¿Shelby Marx?.—dije sonriendo.

—eh si... ¿cómo lo sa— el grito de Lizz nos partió los timpanos a todos.

—¡SHELBY MARXS!—gritó.—¿Conoces a Shelby Marx primito? ¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO CONTASTE?.—dijo Lizz ofendida.

—¿Lo veís? ella tampoco lo sabia.—dijo Melannie con aires de suficiencia.

—Bueno salió en icarly...—dije yo abatida. ¿Qué nadie vió el programa ese día?.

—Supongo que me lo perdí...—dijo triste.

—Bueno no te preocupes, hemos quedado en que un día iriamos a dar una vuelta.—dije sonriendo.

—¡Sí!—grito alegre Lizz.—¡Voy a conocer a Shelby Marx!.—dijo feliz. Freddie la miró confundido.

—Creía que no te gustaba la violencia...—dijo confundido.

—¡Amo la ropa que se pone! es tan cool.—Bien, esto si que no lo esperaba, me gire a mirar a Melannie y se encontraba de brazos cruzados con las cejas levantadas.

—¡Vale si, tu ganas!.—exclame mirandola.

—¿Qué ha ganado? sabía que algún día te saldria la vena puckett.—dijo con voz orgullosa Sam.

—es una historia muy larga.—dije yo.

**Bueno chicos , hasta aquí! intente hacer el capitulo largo por los 100 reviews y para compensar el anterior-.- ! espero que les haya gustado, una vez más, MIL GRACIAS ! una cosa más, una chica hizo un fic de Sam embarazada y lo llamo Ipregnant-.- solo fue una coincidencia, solo decirloo:P y aquí contesto reviews:**

**as sejmet : **_¡Muchas gracias :D:D:D! gracias por dejar tu review, muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, un besazo!L_

**sebas li 2496 :**_ ya leí todos tus shoots hace un tiempillo:) y ME ENCANTAN! jajaja no es broma, espero que hagas más pronto:D por que me encantan^^ , muchas gracias también por seguir leyendo la historia, que desde el primer día estubiste ahí , y te agradezco de corazón que sigas leyendo darlingggggg:D espero que te guste este capitulo '' especial '' , ahora mismo ando super happy de todos los reviews y haber llegado a los 104:') bueno que me enrollo! que muchisimas gracias y un besotte3._

**fatty rose malfoy :**_ HOLA LINDAAA!:D bueno muchas gracias ! estoy emocionada:')! ¿Sabes por qué? por que tu fuistes de las primeras en leer el primer capitulo y a día de hoy sigues leyendo, y esto para mi es super duper como dice Spencer hahaha:D muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que te siga gustando la historia , por que eres idonoandnw , increible chica:D espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo y un besazo._

**X-Kevin-X: **_Hola darling! bueno primero, ERES MI COMENTARIO NUMERO 1OO! awww! muchas muchas gracias de verdad! es una alegria ver que sigues aquí leyendo y que cada vez que actualizo tengo tu comentario , me alegra el día ver que a la gente como tu le sigue gustando tu historia, muchas gracias de verdad:) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te siga gustando la novela, un besazo:)L_

**purplehAM138 : **_Heys ! bueno muchisimas gracias por tu comentario linda:) me encanto que te gustara el capitulo, una vez más muchas gracias por seguir comentando desde el primer momento y no haber abandonado esta historia, es muy agradable ver que aún sigues ahí a pesar de todos los capitulos :) muchas gracias de verdad, y POR SUPUESTO DEBES CONTINUAR MY LIFE WITH YOU! leo todos los capitulos que subes, la amo enserio, cada vez que actualizas me das una alegria^^ bueno, un gran beso linda:)_


	16. Chapter 16

**sisisi, no tengo excusa alguna para haberme tardado tanto! lo siento muchisimo chicos, de verdad ! no tengo perdon, podeis matadme si quereis!-.- pero es que no andaba nada pero NADA inspirada, espero que les guste, respondo reviews abajo!.**

**ESTOY DEPRIMIDA. ¿Que Fuck estas haciendo con la serie Dan? que coj... estas haciendo con tu vida! como se te ocurre volver al creddie? lo unico que me gusto del episodio, fue el momento en el que Sam pone cara de dolor, cuando le dice GO! (cuando le dice que valla por carly) ¿SERAN CELOS? ... yo no pierdo la esperanza! DAN ERES UN TROLL.**

**Sam Pov.**

Una noche más. Si ya llego la noche , otra noche más, es una de esas noches calurosas, en las que domir con alguien es molesto, más cuando la cama es pequeña, y la que esta contigo, esta temblando y tapada hasta el cuello con una manta mientras te abraza... ¡Estúpida Lizz!.

Tengo intencion de despertarla, pero es dormilona, y seguro que se enfada, y no tengo ganas de pelear ahora, se que suena raro, yo ¿SAM CANSADA? pero... estoy débil, estúpida chica, que no se separa.

Me levante por un vaso de agua de la nevera, y al llegar al salon, me vi una escena muy divertida, estaba Freddie abrazado a un osito de peluche en el sofa, en... ¿Eso son boxers? en fin, que no iba muy tapadito.

Me eche el vaso de agua, del cual me bebi la mitad, y la otra mitad, con cuidado de no despertar a Freddie con mis pasos, fue a parar a su cara.

—Pero que co... ¡¿SAM? ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas loca?.—dijo enojado.

—Oh lo siento, se me ha caido.—dije inocente.—¿Te he mojado?.

—No, claro que no, esto son lagrimas de llorar en sueños , ¡ No te jo...—le corte.

—¡Sh! no grites, es tarde, y todos duermen.—susurré.

—¿Qué haces entonces levantada?.—me pregunto mirando el reloj.—¡Las tres de la mañana!¿Enserio?.—dijo apenado de haberle despertado.

—Eh si...—dije yo con una sonrisa inocente.—La estúp...—Freddie me miro con las cejas levantadas.—Tu encantadora prima Lizz, esta tapada con la manta hasta el cuello , temblando y abrazandome con el calor que hace.—dije con voz de niña pequeña. En medio de la oscuridad, se podia notar el brillo en los ojos de freddie, en segundos, se escucho una carcajada.

—¡Típico de Lizz!.—dijo aún riendo.

—¡Calla imbécil! mira que horas son.—dije pegandole con un cojin.

—Vale vale.—dijo aún con una sonrisa notable en la oscuridad.—Mira, si quieres vete a mi cuarto, y yo duermo aquí.—dijo mirandome.

—¡Esta bien, hasta mañana!.—dije yo marchandome.

—Sam, en el armario hay un ventilador, por si lo necesitas.—dijo girandose.

—Ajam... ¿Entonces que haces aquí?.—pregunte.

—Veía la tele, pero cuando me estaba quedando dormido la apague, quise irme a mi cuarto, pero no tuve fuerzas y me quede dormido.—Comence a reirme de el pero tuve que parar por que era muy tarde.

—Esta bien.—dije conteniendo la risa.

—¡Ah y Sam!.—dijo levantandose.—también, puedes ponerte un pijama más comodo, si quieres te dejo ropa.

—Esta bien.—dije de nuevo.

—y...—le corte.

—¡Ay ya para de poner excusas para que no me valla!.—dije extresada.—¡Si quieres dormir en tu cuarto hazlo, pero yo voy a dormir también, no pienso volver con tu prima la osito amoroso.—dicho esto el sonrió y salió corriendo tras mía a su habitación.

**Carly Pov.**

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Si, el zúmbido, de otro maldito mosquito. Me están acribillando, para colmo, el ventilador esta estropeado por culpa de una escultura que queria hacer Spencer, que como era de esperarse , acabo incendiada.

—¡Caaaaarly, que calor!.—era Melannie que entraba en mi cuarto y se deslizaba por el marco de la puerta hacia el suelo.

—¿y que quieres que haga?.—dije adormilada.

—Abanicame.—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ja ja ja.—reí hirónicamente.—abanicame tu a mi.

—Fú.—se quejó como niña pequeña y me giré al otro lado de mi cama. Entonces me acorde, yo tenía un ventilador más.—¡Melannie! alcanzame la maleta.—ella me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.—Aquí tengo la solucion a nuestros problemas, mi ¡Ventilador de viajes!.—ella me miro con una sonrisa, pero al ver el pequeño ventilador comprado en una barraca en las que llevan caramelos en el tubito, se deprimió.

—¡Carly! me has engañado, creía que era algo mejor.—dijo enojada.

—¡Perdona por no tener un ventilador mejor, señorita quejica-apalancada-en-casa-de-carly!.—dicho esto hizo un sonido de indignación y sorpresa.

—¡Con que esas tenemos señorita-amo-a-gibby-pero-no-le-digo-a-nadie!.—mi Cara debería parecer un mosaico en ese mismo momento.

—¿Có-cómo didi-dices?.—dije en medio de la penunmbra.

—¡Lo que has oido!.—dijo indignada.—¡Y ahora me voy a meter la cabeza en el congelador!.—dicho esto, Melannie se marchó indignada.

**Freddie pov.**

Una oveja salta por el campo, es feliz en el prado verde, hay un lago en el que flotan patos con rayas de colores, unicornios vuelan, y hadas siembran pájaros en la hierva...

—¡Fredward despierta!.—oía una voz lejana, pero las ovejas y los unicornios me pedían que no me fuera, no tan pronto. De repente, sentí unos labios encima de los míos, debía decidir si saber quien era el del beso o quedarme con la oveja, preferí elegir la primera opción, aunque la segunda parecía apetecible.

Abrí los ojos y me encontre a una Sam de rodillas en la cama con sus manos en las caderas, se veía tan bonita como siempre, su pelo alborotado caía por sus hombros, y al parecer si que se cambió el pijama anoche, llevaba un pantalon de pijama con la cinturilla doblada en varias veces , y un polo de rayas mío puesto.

—¡Menos mal! llevo un rato llamandote y solo decías memeces de pájaros que nacían como plantas de la hierva.—dijo conteniendo la risa.—toma mi mano.—yo le miré extrañado.

—¿Qué dices de pájaros Sam?.—dije hablando como si de una loca se tratara.

—¡Ay yo que se Benson, era tu sueño!.—dijo riendo.—¡Solo dame tu mano!.—lentamente le di mi mano como si de un tigre se tratara, y ella revoleo los ojos. La puso encima de su vientre y note como unos pequeños golpes a penas notables.

—¿Pero como?.—dije sorprendido.—¡Sam, a penas estas de un mes y tres semanas! ¿Qué comiste ayer? ¡el niño va a ser hiperactivo!.—dije riendo.

—¡Ay no sé! no me rayes Fredward, solo se, que tiene bocación de futbolista, me desperto esta mañana con los golpecitos en el vientre.—dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

—¡Bien! lo que no conseguí yo lo consiguió ella, ¡Madrugaste!.—dije con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Sigues con que es niña eh!.—dijo ella revoleando los ojos.

—¡Claro que si! otra puckett, guerrera.—dice haciendole cosquillas flojitas mientras ella se carcajeaba.

—¡Ya para Benson o te dejare exteríl!.—dijo riendo.

—¡No me importa!.—dije sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. El mejor placer para mí, era cuando ella sonreía.

—¡Esta bien, solo para!.—dijo carcajeandose.

—Esta bien...—dije incorporandola, después de eso, obviamente me pego.—¡Ay!.

—por sacarme de mis casillas.—dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Me lo merecía ¿Verdad?.—dije asúmiendo que habia echo algo '' malo ''.

—¿Cuando no?.—dijo sonriendo.

Mire el reloj, y vi que a penas eran las 10:35, aún podiamos dormir un rato más.

—Sam, es temprano, vamos a dormir...—dije bostezando.

—Esta bien nub.—dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, que para mí era el cielo.—Hasta dentro de un rato.

—Si si...—dije cayendó en un profundo sueño.

**X-Kevin-X : **_Hola! bueno , si me alegro que fueras el comentario 100 ! wow , es genial!, y lo de los gemelos lo puse por poner intriga! no se que pasara al final jajaja! un beso!_

**midnight08 **: _Hola!:D muchas gracias de verdad, me alegro muchisimo que te gustara el capitulo, siento la tardanza-.- un besito!_

**fatty rose malfoy :** _si wow ! meti muchos personajes esta ultima vez:D ! solo queria celebrar lo de los 100 reviews:D gracias por dejar el tuyo y siento la tardanza!_

**sebas li 2496:** _WOW! gracias a ti! mis historias no son tan buenas, realmente las tuyas me gustan, si sacas alguna nueva, solo avisame sí:)? gracias por seguir leyendo!_

**SKL345 : **_Gracias! lo continuaré:)_

**purplehAM138 **: _jajaja , te imaginas?o.o ! , no podria luchar! jajajajjaj y siento la tardanza! soy de lo peor u.u sorry! un beso!_

**Only-Seddie** :_Jajajaj si que lo son, son unas moscardonas ajjajajaa y bueno ya te conteste por pribado eso, muchas gracias por tu review:D linda!L_


	17. Chapter 17

**SISISI ! ya se que no tengo perdón! que no valen las excusas! que ando de un flojo últimamente sin actualizar y sin ideas que no veas xd pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo! solo para hacer pequeños oneshoots! y solo de vez en cuando ._. así que lo siento muchísimo de verdad ! y de verdad, que lo siento, había pensado en dejar de hacer los shoots que nadie los lee y centrarme más en esto ! xddd no se, como digáis vale:)? siento mucho la tardanza de verdad!, pero entre que no tengo nada nadita de tiempo, y que ando de un flojo.. xdd **

**No les entretengo más, siento faltas de ortografía!**

**Lizz Pov**

Me siento super mal, estoy en la cama, temblando de frío, abrazada a mi osito de peluche-sí , con la edad que tengo y duermo con peluches, no quiero chistes- y siento que ardo.

—Lizz Cariño, despierta, ¡Ya esta el desayuno! ¡Hay baicon!.—¡¿Baicon? un momento, ¡AMO EL BAICON! pero... uff, tengo , fatiga.

—Tata, voy a vomitar.—le dije a mi tía Marissa.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si amas el baicon! ¡Voy a por mi botiquín de pequeños auxilios, esto es muy extraño!.—Oh no, cuando dice pequeño, quiere decir enorme.

—¿Tata, y Sam?.—dije apenada.

—Oh, esta...¿Dónde esta Sam?.—pregunto alarmada mi tía. Vi como salió corriendo de mi habitación, y a duras penas, enroscada en el edredón, la seguí.

—¡OH POR DIOS!.—escuché el grito de mi tía desde el marco de la puerta. Me asome, y encontré una escena muy tierna, estaban Sam y Freddie abrazados, mientras dormían, Freddie tenia una sonrisa en la cara, me entraron ganas de pellizcar le como cuando eramos pequeños.

—Ai, ¡qué tiernos!.—después de esto comencé a toser violentamente y mi primito y Sam se despertaron.

—Oh-Oh.—dijo Sam mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Jovencitos! ¡NADA DE DORMIR JUNTOS! ¿Para qué te dejo dormir con Lizz si al final te vienes con mi Freddieboo?.—dijo disgustada mi tata.

—Señora loc-benson, puedo explicárselo.—dijo preocupada, pero Freddie la corto.

—Mama, Lizz ronca cuando duerme, hacía calor, y estaba tapada con el edredón, y abrazada a su peluche lleno de pelos, ¡No podía dormir con ella!.—En ese momento, todos se giraron a mirarme, y sentí vergüenza.

—Lo siento...—susurré avergonzada.

—¡Esta bien! pero ni una vez más eh...—dijo mi tía respirando fuerte.

—¡Sí!.—dijeron Sam y Freddie a la misma vez.

—Me siento mal...—dije tosiendo.

—Y , ¿Cómo te encuentras Sam? ¿Has tenido más antojos?.—dijo mi tía mirando a Sam, quien casi se ahoga.

—Me sigo sintiendo mal...—dije con fatiga, pero aún así me ignoraban.

—Bueno, si, he tenido antojos, y vómitos...—dijo Sam ¿Avergonzada?.

—Me duele la cabeza... Me siento mal...—dije poniéndome una mano en la cabeza.

—Bien, eso esta bien, vas bien entonces con el embarazo ¿No?.—dijo mi tía dirigiéndose a Sam quien asintió.

—Digo, que me siento mal.—dije separando las sílabas.

—Bueeeeno, voy a vestirme...—dijo Sam.

—¿Alguien me oye? me encuentro M-A-L.—dije enojada.

—Esta bien Samantha.—Nada, seguían ignorándome.

—¡¿PERO ES QUE NADIE ME OYE EN ESTA MALDITA CASA? HE DICHO QUE ME ENCUENTRO MAL, EME A ELE MAAAAL.—dije enojada, mientras me derrumbaba al suelo.

—¡Es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones señorita!.—dijo mi tía por lo que me enoje más.

—¿Sí? Pues voy a casa de Carly, ¡Seguro que ella si que me escucha, me mira la fiebre, y me presta un pijama para irme a la cama con señor abracitos!.—dije señalando a mi peluche.—¡Y no quiero ningún chiste sobre el peluche!.—dije saliendo indignada.

—¡Qué humos!.—dijo mi primo.

—¡TE HE OÍDO!.—grite fuera del cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Pov<strong>

—Yo tengo mi escultura, que es de mantequilla, es una ardilla, que huele a mandarina, me gustan las salchichas, con ketpchup y vainilla, me las como con socko, jugando al voley playa.—Cantaba yo mientras escuchaba la radio y hacía mi nueva escultura. Dindon, la puerta, estaba sonando.

—¡Spencer la puerta!.—grito mi hermanita.

—¡Que valla Sergio Ramos!.—**(N/A: chiste por el madrid xddd siento los que sean merengues , no pude evitarlo!)** dije riéndome de mi propio chiste.

—¡QUE ABRAS SPENCER!.—grito mi hermana enojada, ya que ella era del Madrid, y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡No quiero, y no voy a ir!.—grité yo.

—¡O vas o cuento en iCarly tu secreto!.—grito desde el sofá mientras leía.

—No serías capaz.—dije con tono solemne.

—¡Pruebame!.—dijo guiñándome un ojo. Otra vez sonó la puerta, y me miro con las cejas levantadas.

—¡Ya voy!.—grite mientras corría a abrir. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Lizz muy colorada, en un pijama de pelo gordo rosa, y un oso que arrastraba mientras agarraba un brazo con su mano. Paso sin saludar y me ofendí.—Si , Hola a ti también, prima del chico que parece que no tiene casa.—dije con Sarcasmo.

—¡No estoy de ánimos Spencer!.—me gritó.

—¡Sabes, tendría que estar casado para sufrir estos abusos!.—dije como niño pequeño, a lo que ella me sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué te pasa Lizz?.—dijo Carly levantando la vista del libro, que ahora que me fijaba, tenía ojeras.

—¡No lo sé! me encuentro mal, tengo calor, fatigas y dolores de cabeza, y todos en mi casa , bueno, técnicamente casa de mi tía, pero no es el caso, todos allí me ignoran.—dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Aww, ven aquí.—dijo midiéndole la frente con la mano ¿Qué pretende? ¡Adolescentes!.

—¿¡Que tengo!.—gritó asustada.

—¡Dios mio!.—dijo Carly.

—¿¡Qué qué qué!.—Gritamos Lizz y yo sofocados.

—¡Estas ardiendo!.—dijo Carly.

—¿Quién esta ardiendo?.—dijo Melannie mientras bajaba las escaleras bostezando y rascándose un brazo.

—Yo.—dijo triste Lizz.

—¡Voy a hacerte una sopa!.—dijo Carly.

—Que tengas suerte...—le susurré a Lizz en el oído, ya conocía las sopas de Carly, y eran muy parecidas a las limonadas que hacía.

—Eww...—dijeron Melannie y Lizz juntas, ya que Melannie también conocía las sopas de Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Pov.<strong>

Terminamos de vestirnos, y nos marchamos a desayunar al Groovy Smoothies, y ¿A que no adivináis quien nos vino a intentar vender comida pinchada en un palo? sí, T-Bo.

—Por ultima vez T-bo, no queremos nada, gracias.—dije cansado.

—Pero mira que están muy ricos y solo por 5$.—dijo con voz de pito. Sam se levanto violentamente de su silla.

—¡TE HA DICHO QUE NO! ¡Lárgate antes de que te de con mi calcetín!.—puse cara de dolor al recordar el calcetín.

—¡Que amable!.—dijo T-bo. Sam le enseñó los dientes y T-bo corrió.

—Que sutil Sam.—dije con Sarcasmo.

—Y esa, es una de las muchas cualidades, que tiene Mama.—dijo señalándose con cara de suficiencia.

—¿Y humilde es otra no?.—dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Te estas cachondeando de mi Fredward?.—dijo mirándome ofendida y enojada.

—¡No claro que no bebé!.—dije sonriendo, a lo que Sam me pego.—¡Aú! ¡¿y eso por qué!.—dije sobandome el brazo.

—¡Por pasarte de listo conmigo!.—dijo guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo los revolee.

—Aquí tienen los batidos.—dijo una nueva dependienta que había contratado T-bo, llegando por detrás.

—Gracias...—empece a observar el cartelito con su nombre descaradamente.—Susy.—dije sonriendo.

—Si si, como sea, ¡Gracias Susy! ya puedes marcharte.—dijo Sam haciendo gestos con las manos, a lo que Susy me sonrió a mi y se marcho.

—¡Que simpática Sam! esa es otra cualidad.—dije Sarcástico.

—¡Qué gracioso nos salió el Nerd!.—dijo mirándome mal.

—¿Vamos que te pasa? estábamos bien hasta ahora, no te enojes.—dije sonriendo.

—Si si, claro.—dijo quitando le importancia.

Por el resto de la mañana, no hubo más percances, la pasamos muy bien hablando de iCarly, de los videos favoritos de Sam, cuello infeccioso era uno, no os lo recomiendo a nadie, y tuvo unos cuantos antojos y vómitos, una mañana como otra cualquiera.

**HEEYY! bueno chicos, ya tengo la idea para el próximo Capitulo, así que solo esperen sí:D? siento no responder comentarios, es que estoy escribiendo esto en el Doc Manager y tendria que salirme y todo para leer los reviews de nuevo y responderos y blahblahblah, os respondo en general okey?**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWSS! SIN VOSOTROS , NI ME MOLESTARÍA EN ACTUALIZAR:') GRACIAS POR DARME EL APOYO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ! SOIS GENIALES ! UN BESO A TODOS !**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIOS MIO! chicos ya pueden coger las lanzas y los palitos con fuego que no recuerdo como se llaman y matarme entre terribles sufrimientos por no haber actualizado!**

**Entiendo que esten enfadados, enojados, e incluso si dejan de leer la serie, pero todo tiene una razon, se que estaran hartos de excusas, por eso, no voy a poner aquí el motivo, simplemente dire que fueron problemas familiares, quien quiera saber que paso que me pregunte por mensaje privado que les respondo.**

**Además de que el poco tiempo que tuve lo gaste en la bb para comentaros en vuestras historias, las pocas que pude, siento la tardanza de verdad.**

**Bueno, no les entretengo más, nos vemos abajo.**

**Sam Pov.**

Otra estúpida semana más escolar en la que me veo en la tipica silla del colegio con su mesa arañada haciendo bolitas de papel que le lanzo a Freddie para que se gire y se enfade.

—Phsss, psshhh.—Esa era Carly, ya que se encontraba a mi lado, y no se la veía muy contenta que digamos de que estuviera disfrutando de molestar a Freddie.

—¿Qué quieres Shay? no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupada.—dije como si nada.

—¡Quiero que te estes quieta y dejes a Freddie, y por supuesto, que me dejes a mi! quiero atender y no puedo por que cada vez que le das un golpe a Freddie con papeles me da risa y me distraigo.—Cuando dije eso comence a reir provocando que todo el mundo se girara a mirarme raro.

—¿Quiere contarnos algo señorita Puckett?.—dijo con cara de amargado el profesor cabeza-huevo alias ''Hogward'', no se en que pensaban sus padres cuando le pusieron el nombre, ¿En Harry Potter? naah, no creo, Harry Potter es demasiado bueno para un tipo tan penoso.

—No, ¿Estaba riendo por algo que me dijiste tu?.—todos me miraron con una sonrisa y el profesor nego dudoso.—Entonces calle viejo loco, contigo no iba la cosa.—en ese momento toda la clase rompió en risas, y Freddie me miró con desaprovación.

—¡Al despacho del director ahora!.—dijo enojado.

—Uff sí, lo estaba deseando, esta clase es taaaaaaaaaaan aburrida.—dije como si no me importara.

—Señor profesor.—ese era Freddie, que protector es, que plasta.—No la tome en cuenta, lleva unos días malos, Mi prima Lizz ha estado enferma y nos ha tocado cuidarla a ella y ami, por lo que su humor no es muy bueno.—¡Estúpido! ¿por que cuenta eso? claro, y esa es otra, su prima me vomitó encima, no la mate de milagro.

—Esta bien, solo quedese callada.—mire a Freddie y me hizo un gesto con las cejas para que me sentara, por lo que cedí enfadada.

La clase continuó aburrida, como siempre, y mi sueño cada vez era más, hasta que Hogward mencionó noseque de un trabajo en parejas, seguramente me tocaría con Freddie, este amargado siempre nos pone juntos, ya que sabe a que a freddie le molestaba que nos pusieran juntos ya que no hacía nada.

A Carly la colocarón con Brad, cosa que vi, que a Gibby no le hizo mucha gracia, ¿Qué se traera el gordito entre manos?.

—Samantha Puckett y...—y ahí iba mi nombre.— y Petter Skail.—en ese momento mi cara debió parecer un cuadro, ya en su momento, Petter y yo quedamos como amigos, por lo que no me molestaba que me pusieran con el , pero... ¿Por qué no me puso con Freddie?.

—¡¿Qué?.—dijimos los dos a la vez.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La parejita quiere estar junta? PUES NO.—dijo haciendo que mi cara y la de Freddie pareciera un bote de keptchup.—Sigamos, Fredward Benson y... Miranda Keitson.—¿ENSERIO? esto no puede ser peor.

—Hola Freddie.—dijo con una sonrisa a Freddie desde la otra punta de clase.

—Bien, esto es todo, pueden marcharse panda de piojosos.—solo resoplé al escuchar como nos llamo.

—¿Me ha llamado pijosa a mi?.—dijo Carly ofendida.

—Mira el lado bueno, te tiene celos, el no puede tener piojos, se le resvalarian por la calva.—dicho esto, Carly me miro, y nego sonriendo.

Salimos de clase y me acerque a Freddie, aunque ahún estaba enojada por lo de antes, tenia ganas de pasar tiempo con el.

—Benson.—dije acercandome.

—Puckett.—dijo sonriendo y dandome un beso, hasta que escuche la voz de aquella chica.

—Hola Freddie, nos ha tocado juntos, por lo que deberiamos quedar para hacer el trabajo.—dijo sonriendo.

—Hola Miranda.—dijo Freddie como siempre, con esa simpatía.—Eh si, cuando te venga bien.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si si, hola Miranda, no se si te das cuenta, ¡Pero interrumpes!.—dije enfadada.

—Bueno, ¿en tu casa o en la mia?.—dijo ignorandome totalmente. Freddie me miro y me dijo al oído, calmate, es solo un trabajo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que yo asentí.

—Creo que en mi casa se puede, ¿Te parece bien esta tarde a las seis?.—dijo pensativo.

—Claro, allí nos vemos, Adios Freddie.—dijo sonriendo.—y adios Sam.—dijo con despreció.

—Yo la ma...—pero freddie no me dejo terminar ya que me aguanto.

—Con el embarazo estas más agresiva de la cuenta eh Sam.—Le mire con mala cara a lo que el puso cara de terror.—vale vale, ya me callo.

**Lizz Pov.**

Tonto catarro, menos mal que ya se me ha pasado, y mañana tengo mi primer día de clases en ¡Righdeawey! menos mal, por que llevo todo el día o mejor dicho, toda la mañana aburrida en mi casa con un muelle de colores, también mi hermano Ethan me llamo y me dijo que pronto vendria a verme, aunque no nos llevemos como los mejores del mundo, le echo realmente mucho de menos, es mi otra mitad nose.

Alá, la puerta, ¡Por fin! algo de compañía no viene mal.

—Sam esperame.—dijo mi primo tras de Sam que venía enfadada. ¿Otra movida? ¿Cuantas van ya esta semana? la ultima vez fue por que le vomite a Sam encima, ¡Que exagerados son!.

—Venga te espero, ¿Dime que quieres?.—dijo con tono sarcástico Sam.

—Mira, no estaba mirando a esa chica, solo tengo ojos para ti.—alá, otro ataque de celos, mira que es celosa la tía, aunque de que me puedo quejar, si Freddie es igual, el otro día, venia enojado por que un chico se rió de una broma de Sam y decia que a Sam le había gustado, ¡Me van a volver loca! ¡LOCA!.

—¿Ah no? mira a esa chica, lleva una laptop super cool, bleah bleah bleah.—dijo Sam imitando a Freddie revoleando los ojos.

—¡Dije la Laptop!.—dijo mi primo Frustrado.

—¡todos saben que cuando un chico mira la laptop de una chica, es por que quiere su Msn, su Tuenti, o Facebook! ¿¡ME QUIERES DEJAR! ¡Pues hazlo!.—¿Enserio? a estas alturas yo ya miraba fascinada la escena.

—¡Claro que no!.—dijo freddie gritando.

—¡Claro que si!.—bien, y otra batalla por quedar encima del otro.

—¡CALLARSE YA!.—dije gritando atrayendo la atención de todos.—¿No os cansáis de pelear todos los días? ¡ Me teneis harta ! ¡estais locos! podeis vivir vuestro sueño, vais a tener un hijo, os quereis, ¡Y os lleváis todo el día peleando! ¿No creeis que el pobre bebe se tapa los oídos con el cordon humbilical? ¡Por dios! que sois mayorcitos, madurad, por las botas de lady gaga.—dije enojada, cogiendo mi bolso y marchandome de allí.

—¡Como se ha puesto!.—dijeron los dos a la vez.

—¡Os he oido!.—dije abriendo la puerta.

**Melannie Pov.**

—Cojo un muelle, lo tiro por el retrete y ya son 2345 muelles los que tire por el retrete.—¡Me encanta esa canción! es tan pegadiza.

—¡Callate ya Mel! ¿Sabes lo que es oír la misma canción 2344 veces? ¡PLASTA!.—dijo Carly cansada.

—eran 2345 veces...—dije yo con voz de niña pequeña.

—¡SH!.—dijeron Spencer y Carly a la misma vez. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se vio a Lizz enojada, seguramente Freddie y Sam pelearón de nuevo, siempre viene a esconderse.

—¡Estoy harta!.—dijo sentandose en el sofa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora?.—dijo Carly con tono cansado. De nuevo se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Sam y Freddie todo melosos.

—¡Que te lo digan ellos!.—dijo Lizz enojada.

—esta bien...—dijo Carly levantando las manos.

—Aghh...—en ese momento se escucho un movil, era el de lizz.

—my humps, my humps , my humps.—comenzó a cantar Spencer a la vez que el movil de lizz sonaba mientras todos lo mirabamos extrañados.

—¿Sí?.—dijo Lizz, vi como le cambió la cara en un momento.—¡HERMANITO!.—wow, su hermano.—Ya me llamaste esta mañana, ¿Qué pasa?.—todos observamos como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.—¡¿Qué?.—dijo levantandose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?.—dijo Freddie extrañado. Vimos como Lizz abrió la puerta y había una silueta de cara a Casa de Freddie.

—¡HERMANITO! te extrañe.—dijo enganchandose a su espalda mientras Ethan reía.

—hola Mala copia.—dijo Ethan riendo.—¿Cómo has estado?.—dijo con una sonrisa, ahora que me fijaba, era guapisimo.

—¡Muy bien sin ti!.—dijo ella devolviendosela.

—me alegro, pensaba que no ibas a vivir sin mi, como naciste la segunda, estuviste más tiempo sin respirar.—Lizz hizo un gruñido y todos reimos.

—¡Te pareces tanto a Sam!.—dijimos Carly y yo.

—Prrr, nadie es igual que mamita.—dijo Sam quitandole importancia.

—bueno, Lizz, presentame a tus amigas.—dijo Ethan levantando las cejas.

—bien, esta es Carly.—dijo Señalando a Carly la que le dió dos besos.—Esta es Sam.—Sam le saludo con una sonrisa.—y esta es Melannie.—me acerque y sonrió.

—Supongo que tu eres igual que lizz, la mala copia.—dijo en tono burlón.

—Si, y yo supongo que tu eres como Sam, el vago de turno irresponsable, sin ofender hermanita.—dije girandome a Sam.

—Nah, me han dicho cosas peores.—dijo Sam quitandole importancia.

—Valla, que genio tienes chica, yo solo intentaba bromear, pero ya veo que encima eres la tonta mosqueona.—dijo con burla, le acabo de conocer, y ya me esta empezando a caer mal.

—y tu el estúpido del grupo que se cree divertido y no llega a payaso de circo.—dije con una sonrisa triufadora.

—Me parece que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muuy bien.—dijo Ethan con una sonrisa.

—A mi me parece que no, que vas a ser el martidio de la novela.

—¿Qué novela?.—dijeron todos juntos.

—Nada, ¡Cosas mías!.

**Bien, una vez más, lo siento! en el siguiente capitulo, Freddie tendra la quedada con Miranda para el trabajo, ¿Qué pasara? ¡No se lo pierdan:P!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA CHICOSSSSS! bueno aquí ando y quería hacerles una pregunta, como veo que llevo muchos capitulos y la historia apenas avanza mucho, habia pensado que podia dar un salto y hacer segunda temporada en la que Sam ya tenia a su hijo y todo eso, o continuar así simplemente, es decir, el salto nos eria asi del tiron , si no en varios capitulos, decidme que preferis ! okey? bueno aquí ando, prometi no tardarme en actualizar si:)? un besito chicos, una cosa más y ya no les molesto, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS! se que ya no los contesto como antes, pero apenas tengo tiempo, además de que también debo agradecer a las chicas y chicos que preguntaron por MP que me ocurrio! muchisimas gracias de verdad:) ya no les doy mas la lata, que pocos leeran la nota de autores xd nos vemos:)**

**Carly Pov.**

Estaba en el ordenador, en una nueva red social muy conocida llamada Tumblr, estaba conversando con varios fans de '' One Direction '' y leyendo sus historias, que me parecian realmente interesantes, sus bromances parecian tan divertidos, ya cuando vinieron a iCarly, se los vio muy divertidos, pero ahún así, Louis y Harry se los ve tan bien, me pregunto que se traeran esos dos entre manos...

—Dios mio me duele tanto.—era la voz de Sam, me giré rapidamente en mi silla y la encontre tapandose los oídos tumbada en el sofa, en MI sofa, y Melannie tratando de decirle algo.

—¿Qué te duele Sam?.—pregunte con tono preocupado.

—Su voz al hablar.—dijo señalando a Melannie. Esta chica no cambiara nunca o ¿Qué?.

—Saam...—dije con tono de regaño. En ese momento, para variar, mi puerta se abrio si llamar al timbre, como siempre, ¡No se que se piensan que es mi casa!, en fin, se abrio la puerta revelando a un Freddie mareado, y a Lizz y Ethan peleando, como se parecen a Melannie y Sam.

—¡Te dije que no paleto!.—gritaba Lizz enojada.

—¡Y yo te dije que sí mocosa!.—decia con el mismo tono Ethan.

—¡PARAD YA!.—grito Freddie sorprendiendonos a todos. Rara vez gritaba, ya estaba frustrado el pobre muchacho.—Ahora se como te sentías cuando Sam y yo peleabamos.

—¡Ajá!.—dijo Lizz con tono triunfante.

—Ajá.—la imito Ethan.

—¿Qué no te cansas de hacer el ridiculo pequeño Ethanthito?.—dijo Lizz.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te rompo todos los posters de Justin Bieber.—dijo con tono amenazante Ethan.

—¿¡A ti también te gusta Justin Bieber!.—pregunte con tono de felicidad.—¡Alguién que me entiende!.—para ese momento todos me miraban extraño.—ya me cayo chicos, que malos humores teneis...—dije como niño regañado.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentan que ocurrió?.—dijo Melannie.

—¡Ya salto el Levante!.—dijo Ethan. Si, ya había pasado una semana desde que Ethan llego, y las cosas entre Melannie y el no iban nada bien, se llevaban fatal, era horrible estar con Lizz, Ethan y Melannie en una misma habitación a solas.

—¿Qué dijiste niñito estúpido?.—dijo Melannie a lo que Sam comenzó a reir.

—Vamos, eres una Puckett, puedes hacerlo mejor.—dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Freddie la miro con ojos amenazantes.

—¡Ya me tienes harto enana!.—dijo Ethan.

—Y tu a mi estúpido.—dijo Melannie.

—¡Parad! la pelea era entre tu y yo Ethan, ¡no entre tu y Melannie!.—dijo Lizz enojada.

—Ha empezado el/ella.—dijeron los dos a la vez señalandose.—¡¿Qué? has empezado tú.—volvieron a hablar a la vez.

—Sabeis, os parecéis a Sam y Freddie cuando se peleaban, sois tan cómicos, menos mal que la que quita las peleas ahora es Lizz.—dije suspirando.

—Carls, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.—dijo Sam.

—Sí, nosotros eramos mucho peor peleando.—añadió Freddie.

—Además, nuestros insultos...—se paro y miro a Freddie.—me retracto, mis insultos, eran mejores.—dicho esto Freddie la miro mal.

—¡Sam!.—Sam lo miró y salió corriendo.—Ay no... ahora vuelvo.—dijo Freddie mirandonos a todos como disculpa.

**Sam Pov.**

Maldita Fatiga, hacía tantos días que no necesitaba ir al baño para esto. Note como alguién me agarraba la melena, hasta que olí su fragancia, unica en el mundo, rebujada con colonia Adidas y supe que era Freddie.

—¡Oh Vamos! ¿Cómo estas Sam?.—dijo preocupado.

—Bien, hacía tiempo que no tenía unas fatigas así.—dije limpiandome los labios con un clinex.

—¿Estás ya mejor?.—dijo Freddie.

—Sí, aunque no creo que ahora mismo te apetezca un beso fredtarado.—dije con una sonrisa.

—No se ve muy apetecible.—Bromeó a lo que le dí un codazo.—Aúch.—se quejó.—Mejor volvamos a la sala ¿sí?.—yo asentí y nos marchamos de nuevo al salon para encontrar a Melannie y Ethan peleando de nuevo, como ya se hacía costumbre, a Carly y Lizz pegadas al portatíl leyendo nose que cosa, y Spencer con un Extintor que había quemado una barra de pan, este chico cada día es más extraño.

—¡Te dije que esa naranja era mía payaso!.—dijo Melannie a Ethan quien tenía una naranja en las manos.—Devuelvemela.—pero por el contrario, Ethan chupo la naranja, EWW.

—¿Aún la quieres?.—Melannie lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y cogió la naranja de sus manos, lo miro desafiante y comenzó a comersela.

—¡EWWW MELANNIE! eres peor que tu hermana cuando tiene hambre.—dijo Freddie a lo que yo lo mire mal.

—¡Te estas pasando hoy Nub!.—dije enojada.

—Vamos bebe, tu sabes que solo era una broma.—lo mire mal y me fuí junto a Lizz y Carly.

—Mujeres, ¡¿Quién las entiende?.—dijeron Ethan y Freddie a la misma vez.

**Melannie Pov.**

Estúpido chico, ¡Estúpido estúpido estúpido! y estúpida yo por seguirle el juego...

¡Lleva una semana dandome la lata! UNA SEMANA, es peor que Sam, y eso ya es bastante, por díos, me esta volviendo loca.

Primero, fue la bienvenida que me dió, segundo, el miercoles pasado me pego un chicle en el pelo, el jueves se comió mi comida, el viernes leyó mi diario, y hoy, hoy me ha chupado la naranja, ¡ESTOY HARTA, HARTA! ¿por que no se parecera en caracter a Lizz? dios,¿lo has puesto en mi camino como castigo? ¡ YA TENGO BASTANTE CON SAM ! para de reirte de mi...

—¿Esos son Harry y Louis en el concierto? ¡OH MY GOD! están tan juntos, tan pegados...—era la voz de Lizz irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos.

—¡Sí!, mira, vamos a ver este video.—dijo Carly emocionada.

—¿Qué veis?.—dijo Freddie llegando por detrás intentando acercarse a Sam.

—Nada.—Dijo Sam cortante.

—Vamos bebe ¿Sigues enfadada? Sabes que mañana tenemos cita en el ginecólogo de nuevo ¿Verdad?.—dijo Freddie.

—Mierda, lo había olvidado.—dijo Sam preocupada.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, ya te lo recuerdo yo.—dijo Freddie.

—¿De qué hablan?.—dijo Ethan.

—De nada que te interese.—dije muy borde.

—¿Otra vez a la carga Melannie? ¡PLASTA!.—dijo Ethan con una sonrisa triunfal.

—ETHAN ME TIENES HARTA.—dije enojada.

—¡Los que se pelean se deseán!.—canturrearon Carly, Sam y Lizz , provocando que Freddie riera.

—desear yo, ¿A esta pequeña duende? mirala, toda rubia y...—miro a Sam que tenía una ceja levantada, ya que en aspecto es igual a mi.—no te ofendas, Sam.

—Estúpido.—gruñimos Sam y yo a la vez.

—oh vamos Sam, no te enfades conmigo, era solo una pequeña broma.—mire con los ojos bien abiertos, Osea, a Sam la pide perdon ¿Y a mi no? si quiere guerra , ¡ La va a tener !.

**Bien, el capitulo me ha salido muy muuuuuuuuy raro!, pero bueno, no se preocupen, pronto tendran más:P un besito!**


	20. Chapter 20

**COMO VEN ESTOY APROBECHANDO AHORA QUE TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR, POR QUE AHORA LLEGARAN LOS ESTÚPIDOS EXAMENES FINALES Y NO TENDRE TIEMPO-.- ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAIS DE VERDAD ! OS LO AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO! LOS AMO CHICOS!**

**Sam Pov.**

Aquí estoy comiendome las uñas, ya es el tercer mes de embarazo, por lo que es la tercera consulta que tengo, estoy nerviosa, quiero saber como esta el bebe, o la bebe, y los nervios me comen, para colmo, Spencer se ofreció a llevarnos de nuevo y Freddie acepto, por lo que vinieron con nosotros TODOS incluido Gibby, y como era de esperarse, Ethan y Melannie llevaban todo el camino peleando, ¿De verdad era yo así con Freddie? ¡Que martidio!.

—¡CALLARSE YA! estáis acabando con mi paciencia.—dijo Lizz enojada.

—No te mosquees hermanita, son solo bromas entre un chico guapo y una chica estúpida.—dijo Ethan, y ahí iban otra vez...

—¡Estúpido tu Imbécil!.—dijo Melannie.

—No tanto como tu, eres la reina y maestra de la estúpidez.—dijo Ethan con una sonrisa retando a Mel.

—Y tu el principito de los Gili...—la interrumpí.

—Parad ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.—dije gritando como cuando hacia una pataleta provocando que todos se taparan los oídos.—Gracias.—dije sarcástica.

—Tratandonos así cuando quieras.—dijo Gibson con una sonrisa idiota.

—Calla Gibby.—dijimos todos.

—Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson.—dijo la enfermera.

—Sí.—dijimos los dos a la vez.

—Te esperamos aquí.—dijo Carly.

—Ah.. ¿Qué no entramos con ella?.—dijo Ethan extrañado, ¿Enserio?.

—¿Realmente Ethan? eso es privado, además, ¡Como para entrar con vosotros dos todo el tiempo peleando!.—dijo Carly.

—Nyeaaaaaaaaaaah.—dijeron Mel y Ethan a la vez sacandose la lengua.

Ignore la nueva pelea que habían comenzado y Freddie y yo, agarrados de las manos, nos dirigimos a la silla.

—Hola Freddie, Hola Sam.—dijo con simpatía.

—Hola Morgan.—dijo Freddie con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa Mor?.—dije como si fuera mi amiga de toda la vida.

—¡Sam! un poco más de respeto...—me susurro al oído cosa que Mor oyó.

—No, esta bien.—dijo con una sonrisa, por lo que le mire con cara triunfadora.

La cosa fue bien, de nuevo cogió el cacharro ese del que desconozco el nombre y comenzó a mirarme el vientre, miraba la imagen del bebe extrañada, entrecerraba los ojos y murmuraba cosas para ella misma.

Nos hizo algunas preguntas, algunas un poco comprometidas, como siempre, a veces pienso que mas que ginecóloga es una cotilla.

Salimos a fuera y vimos una escena extrañada, Ethan y Melannie se estaban pegando, ¿Es enserio?.

—No es muy caballeroso pegarle a una chica Ethan.—dijo Freddie mientras negaba.

—Tampoco es muy mujeroso que te escupan a la cara.—dijo Ethan ofendido mientras jalaba los pelos de Mel.

—¿Mujeroso?.—dijo Carly medio dormida.

—De verdad... ¿¡Le escupiste!.—dije emocionada por lo que todos me mirarón raro.—quiero decir, eso estuvo muy mal Mel.—dije mientras le hacía un guiño.

—Bien bien, ahora, ¡Sueltame el cabello imbécil!.—dijo Mel.

—Cuando tu sueltes mi cuello, ¡Me estas axfisiando niñita!.—dijo Ethan indignado.

De repente se escucho el bip bip de un Sms al movil, era el de Freddie, al mirarle, su cara cambio.

—¿Quién es Freddnub?.—dije mirandolo.

—Nadie.—dijo nervioso, por lo que no le creí.

—¡Dame el movil Fredduccini!.—dije comenzando a enojarme, sin que le diera tiempo a quejarse, le quite el movil de las manos.

_Freddie, soy yo, ¡Miranda:)! ya hemos atrasado mucho el trabajo, tenemos que quedar eh! haber cuando puedes vale:P? un besito lindo!(K)_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, una ola de celos me lleno.

—Sera zo...—Freddie me corto.

—Zotonta, si, zotonta, estamos en un sitio público Sam.—dijo Freddie alterandose.

—No me importa, ¡Sera imbécil! yo la mato, ¡LA MATO!.—dije enojada.

—Tranquilizate bebe, es solo un mensaje.—dijo abrazandome por la cintura.

—Dejame en paz, ¿Por qué no querias que viera el mensaje eh? dime eh, ¡Contesta Fredward Benson!.—dije enojada.

—Por que sabía que te podrías así... Celosa...—¡¿Cómo? encima vamos, yo lo flipo.

—JAJAJA.—reí sarcásticamente.—Celosa ¿YO? JÁ! más quisieras nub.—dije orgullosa como yo sola.

—Aquí hay alguien celoso.—Canturrearon Lizz y Ethan, me gire y los mire fatal.

—Ahora se quien es la dulce de la familia.—dijo con Sarcásmo Ethan.—definitivamente tu no Mel.—dijo señalandola mientras Mel levantaba la mirada del telefono, y otra vez...

—¡GILIPOLLAS! dejame en paz, ¡No te dije nada ahora! pesadilla.—dijo Mel levantandose del sitio haciendose grande.

—No te creas que te vas a librar de pelear estúpido Nub.—le dije a Freddie enojada al oído. Ya tenian bastante con la pelea de Mel y Ethan.

Me fuí ofendida hacía alante y Carly me siguió.

—Sam ¡espera!.—me detuve y me gire mirando a Carly.

—Quería hablar contigo... es que... desde que ha estado pasando todo esto, se que he estado más a pegada a Lizz y Mel, y tu a Freddie y queria decirte que... te echo de menos... sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?.—mire a Carly con los ojos bien abiertos ¿A que venia esto ahora?.

—Claro que lo se Carls.—dije con una sonrisa.

—Que te parecería si reservas la tarde del sabado, unicamente para nosotras dos, eh ¿Qué me dices?.—dijo esperanzada.

—Pues claro Carlangas, ¿Qué tal un maraton de la vaca Girly?.—dije sonriendo, ahora que lo pensaba, yo también la había estado echando de menos.

—¡Genial!.—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se enganchaba a mi cuello para darme un abrazo.

—Vale vale Carls.—dije riendo, esta chica, siempre sabia como quitar mi mal humor.

—Si si, pues... voy ah...—dijo señalando hacía atras.

—Vale, corre antes de que Gibson centre toda su atención en jabon liquido.—dije bromeando a lo que me miro disgustada.

—Gibby ¡espera!.—dijo Carly mientras corria.

**bien, este fue REALMENTE CORTO! pero ando de neuronas cortas... lo siento jajajaj había pensado comenzar otra historia, pero quizás si ustedes quieren, la historia iria más o menos así.**

**Sinopsis:**

_Sam siempre había sido una chica revoltosa, de esas que van de fiesta en fiesta, beben, fuman y hacen locuras que después no recuerdan, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres fueran a un crucero por el caribe, y ella como castigo por sus malas notas tuviera que pasar su verano al cargo de un niñero? No saben las aventuras y desventuras que tendran que vivir hasta caer en lo que muchas personas hablan pero ella no ha conocido realmente nunca, EL AMOR!'_

**y bueno, diganme que les parecio:P **

**un beso!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO EVERYBODY! aquí ando de vuelta:) bueno, lo primero que les dire sera que la historia que iba a escribir no la hare, ya que hay una parecida llamada El niñero, y no quiero que piensen que plágio o algo por el estilo:S por lo que no la haré.**

**De todas formas ando muy enganchada a otro barco aparte del Seddie, el 'Larry Stylinson' , es el emparejamiento de Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson de One direction por si no lo saben:P**

**voy a hacer una historia con ellos, relacionada con Hogwarts, y había pensado que quien le guste, que me lo diga !:)**

**aquí teneis la sinopsis:**

**SINOPSIS:**

_Harry Styles es un chico normal, tiene amigos, un tonteo con una chica, y muy buenas notas en el instituto, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un día una Lechuza picotea la puerta de tu casa con un Mensaje?_

_''¡¿Quién manda Mensajería por lechuzas hoy en día? ¡Hay correos electrónicos!'' es lo único que puede pensar Harry Styles, lo que no sabe, es que esa estúpida lechuza como el piensa que es, Cambiara toda su vida dándole un giró de 180 grados._

**Bien no les entretengo más! ahí va el nuevo capitulo de I'M PREGNANT! CHANCHANCHAN! jajajaja**

**Sam Pov.**

Bien, definitivamente estoy Celosa, me ha costado admitirlo, pero, no importa, soy una persona grande y se controlar mis instintos, aunque ahora mismo iba a casa de Freddie y le arrancaba la cabeza del cuerpo a esta estúpida ' Mireaaanda ' buagh, LA ODIO.

—¡Sam! ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas por el piso? me estas mareando.—dijo Mel en protesta.

—¡Sí! es cansado, es como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.—dijo Lizz dandole la razon a Mel.

—¿A quien le importa vuestra opinión?.—dijo Ethan buscando bronca como ya era costumbre.

—¡¿Y a ti quien te dió vela en este entierro Tarado?.—dijeron Lizz y Melannie al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos...—dijo Carly.

—y a ti quien te dió vela en este entierro.—dijo con voz monótona imitandolas Ethan.—nadie ¡Payasas!.—dijo con una sonrisita.

—Chicos...—volvió a repetir Carlota.

—¡Imbécil!.—dijo Lizz.

—Chicos...—dijo ya con tono cansado Carly mientras yo seguía dando vueltas y comiendome las uñas.

—A alguien tengo que salir...—dijo Ethan guiñandole el ojo a Lizz.

—¡Chicos!.—dijo Carly aumentando el tono de voz pero seguian ignorandola.

—¡Ah claro! ¿Ahora tu sales a mi? ¿No se supone que tu naciste primero que yo?.—dijo Lizz con tono triunfador.

—Bueno, depende del momento, es la ventaja de ser gemelos, puedo insultarte a mi antojo...—dijo de igual forma ethan.

—¡CHICOS PARAD YA!.—dijo Carly provocando por fin todas las miradas.—Mira me teneis harta, tú Sam.—dijo señalandome.—deja de dar vueltas, ¡Freddie es mayorcito, sabe lo que hace! y además te ama, fin de tu asunto.—dijo cogiendo aire para respirar.—Tú o vosotros.—dijo señalandolos.—¡Callarse de una vez! llevo media hora, media maldita hora, para terminar mi puzzle de 35 piezas de bob esponja y ustedes me distraéis, ¡Asi que parad!.—en ese momento todos la miramos extrañada.—¿Qué? son las consecuencias de tener un hermano como Spencer, ahora, me voy a terminar mi Puzzle.—dijo subiendo las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

—Espera Carly.—dijo Lizz corriendo tras ella.

—¡Hey! no me dejeis sola con Ethan.—en ese momento la mire y levante la ceja.—no te ofendas hermanita, pero tu dando vueltas no das mucha compañía.—dijo marchandose.

—¡Prepotente!.—dijo Ethan.

—¡Te he oído Estúpido!.—dijo desde arriba Mel.

En ese mismo instante entro Freddie con una sonrisita, la sangre se me helo. ¿Por qué venía tan contento de hacer el trabajo con esa Estúpida? ¡¿Por qué?.

—Hola bebé.—dijo acercandose a darme un beso pero quite la cara.—Hey.—dijo ofendido.

—¿Hey? ¿¡Por qué sonries tanto?.—dije señalandolo con mi dedo acusador.

—Yo me voy, que esto huele a cuerno quemado... un momento... ¿¡Cuerno Quemado! ¡Que bueno! cuerno...—dijo haciendo señas con sus dedos mientras lo mirabamos mal.—vale ya me voy, ¡Cuerno quemado!.—dijo y salió corriendo.

—¿Enserio es tu primo? ¡No me extraña!.—dije mirandolo mal.

—Sí claro.—bufo.

—¡No me cambies de tema!.—dije enojada de nuevo.

—¡No lo hice!.—dijo ofendido.

—¡Claro que sí!.—dije yo.

—¡Claro que no!.—respondío el.

—¡Que si!.—dije yo.

—¡Que no!.—dijo el.

**20 Minutos Después...**

—¡QUE SÍ!.—dije pataleando.

—Mira esta bien, tu ganas.—intente hablar pero me interrumpió.—Escuchame y no te adelantes, ¿Qué no confías en mi? vine feliz por que termine el trabajo ¡Solo eso! además, traía una caja con fotos nuestras y con Carly antiguas que he encontre esta mañana y se me olvidó enseñartelas, también sonreía por eso.—en ese momento me sentí super mal.

—Yo...—dije triste.—lo siento Freddie, tiene que ser las hormonas o algo, nunca he sido así, llevo una racha muy rara con cambios de humor, y no te burles, y... estaba...—no termine la frase pues me sentia avergonzada.

—¿Celosa?.—dijo el con una ceja levantada, yo solo asentí lentamente.—Eres una tonta.—dijo acercandose a mi y abrazandome, yo solo me deje.

—¡AWWWWWWWW!.—se escucho desde arriba de las escaleras. Nos giramos y encontramos a Spencer, Carly, Melannie y Lizz en fila india por la escalera.

—¿Qué nunca os dijeron que sois unos cotillas?.—dije sarcástica.

—Nope.—dijeron los cuatro a la vez mientras marchaban de nuevo a sus respectivos lugares.

**Ethan Pov.**

Entre en casa de mi tia y fuí a la habitación de Lizz, ya que allí tenía mi equipage.

Cogí mis cosas y me fuí directo a la ducha.

—¡Me gusta el mar!.—cantaba yo en la ducha como un desquiciado.

Escuche la puerta de fondo, debería ser mi tía Mari que vendria del trabajo.  
>Agudice el oído y escuche dos voces femeninas que definitivamente no eran de mi tia.<p>

—Mel ven, aquí tengo el maquillaje.—esa era la voz de mi hermana, al parecer se trajo a Melannie a dejarle maquillaje.

—¡Oh por dios! tienes la nueva extra capa de ojos de Max Factor.—escuche el chillido agudo de Melannie y no pude evitar sonreir tontamente, sacudí la cabeza y me puse serio de nuevo.

—Seh, Lizz tiene los mejores maquillajes del mundo.—Estúpida lizz, pensé con una sonrisa.

—¿Has visto la que se ha liado hoy entre Sam y Freddie?.—dijo Melannie con voz seria.

—¡Sí! estos chicos, perdoname, pero tu hermana Sam esta celosa, tenemos que hacerla ver que Freddie la ama y no la dejaria nunca, y menos por una mocosa flacucha y blanca.—dijo Lizz entre risas a lo que Melannie la acompaño. Cotillas y chismosas, lo único que las faltaba.

—¡Sí!¿Pero...Cómo? es decir, mi hermana es muy cabezota y... ¡Oh por dios, es esa sombra la nueva de V&L?.—preguntó de nuevo con voz chillona.

—¡Of course darling! Lizz siempre utiliza lo mejor.

—si claro, bueno dejamelos, ahora te los devuelvo.—dijo con tono burlo Melannie. Escuche pasos cercas y... oh-oh me temo lo peor. La puerta se abrió revelando a una pequeña rubia con la melena suelta, sus rizos hasta la espalda y ojos azules, si Melannie entro en el baño, ¡mierda, mierda y mierda!.

—¡AH!.—gritó Mel dejando caer todos los maquillajes al suelo.

—¿Qué paso?.—dijo Lizz con voz chillona mientras venia y veía la escena.—oh por dios.—dijo mientras comenzaba a reirse.

—Bien, ya habeís tenido un espectaculo, ¡Ahora adios!.—dije cerrando la cortinilla de la ducha, bien, ahora Melannie tendría con que meterse conmigo en nuestras peleas, ¡Genial!.

—Sí claro, ¡Hermanito abre la cortina que voy a echarte una foto para subirla a Twitter!.—dijo Lizz con tono burlón.

—Y una mierda.—dije enojado. Cogí la toalla del filo de la ducha y me la enroye en la cintura, ¡Ni una ducha tranquila puedo darme ya!.

Al salir de la ducha Melannie seguía ahí con la cara pálida, estaba tartamudeando, no articulaba palabra, al mirarla me fije en sus mejillas y estaba sonrojada, dios, si no estuviera en esta situación la insultaria.

—Yo-yo-yo... mejor me voy.—dijo poniendole los maquillajes a Lizz en la mano y comenzando a correr.

—¡Mel espera! ¿Nunca has visto a un medio-hombre sin ropa?.—¿Medio Hombre?.

—¡Hey!.—dije quejandome.

—¡Anda que la has líado buena!.—dijo Lizz comenzando a correr. ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ha sido ella que ha entrado sin llamar!.


End file.
